All Too Well
by kaos2405
Summary: Samantha Morgan life is one giant mess. One minute she was living the perfect, white picket fence life with Patrick Drake and their children. The next minute her presumed dead husband Jason Morgan is back. Her perfect life blew up in front of her leaving her and her son as casualties. Filled with anger, resentment, love she has no choice but to create a new life for her and her son
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** **First of I am so very sorry this is not an update for my other stories. I am truly humbled that after all these years I still get emails, and PMs asking me whats up in the world of Brucas, Naley and of course my beloved Glamma. I have no shame in admitting that I have suffered the worst case of writers block that has lasted years. Till last night. For some unknown reason this story popped into my head. It would not leave me alone. Before I knew it, I stayed up all night writing, plotting, and it took a life of its own. What was suppose to be a one shot became a 20 chapter story. After much debate and little pushes I decided to post it. I kept my tradition of naming the story after a song. All too well by Taylor Swift seem to fit the current state of mind of my favorite character Samantha Morgan.**

 **I truly feel terrible not finishing A woman's worth. It is my baby, the ending has been written and it is my novel. Maybe this story is the push I need to start writing it again. All I know is this story is something very different and it really would not get out of my brain. I hope you enjoy it. It is very different but I am so thankful I decided to go with it.** **It is not for any lovers of Liz. It is a Jasam story from General Hospital. It is mature and it has a side of Carly. I hope you love it as much as I do. It truly has been so much fun writing this. A big thank you to my editor Tiffany who gets me. To Jenn, D, Laura, and Mel who pushed me to write it. And to the Jason in my life, who I think was as shocked as I was when I wrote like a mad woman. It has really been too long. So enjoy! PM and review. And remember I warned you all not for the Liz lovers and it is mature! Thank you Kaos aka Soccer mom**

 **ALL TOO WELL**

 **CHAPTE** **R** **ONE**

It had been a long and draining day. Samantha Morgan wasn't sure how she had managed to keep up the facade of indifference, as her heart took yet another beating. Patrick was married to another woman. His ex-wife, Robin. His "true love," he told her. They were throwing caution into the wind and in front of the most important people in their lives reaffirming their love for one another in a small ceremony where they had become yet again, man and wife.

And they were leaving town, taking along Emma, the little girl she had fallen head over heels in love with, the little girl that had become, in all sense, her daughter. Losing Emma hurt Sam badly. In a small way, the relationship she had with Emma had been one she would have had with her own daughter, Lila, if she had lived. Sam was happy for Emma. That little girl deserved to have her parents to be together, but it still hurt Sam. She was human after all. The night she and Patrick told Emma they weren't getting married was one of the worst nights of her life. The image of the little girl's tears was not one that she could easily erase. The only silver lining in the whole messed up situation was that Emma was now happy. Her parents had reunited, and her mother had come back to her life. She had the family she always wanted.

But for Sam, there was no silver lining. She had suffered yet another loss in her life and it was devastating. She thought of the mani-pedi date she and Emma had every Friday after school, the books she read to her, having tea parties, buying her cute little dresses, braiding her hair in the morning, and driving her to school as they sang along to Taylor Swift. These were among just few of all the things she had always imagined doing with her own daughter. It was so wonderful and she knew she would always cherish the time she had with Emma. Not only with her but with Patrick and Danny too. For almost a year she had been a part of something fantastic. She and Patrick loved each other, each other's children, and the family they created. She now had what she hadn't as a child. Her son was so happy. They were the Drakes. They were a family, and now they weren't one.

It seemed so surreal to her. At once, a flood of so many memories of who she just was overwhelmed her. One minute, she was just the mom trying to talk her soon-to-be husband into buying the kids a puppy for Christmas, planning dinners, trying to figure out when would be the best time to take the kids to Disney World, picking up pieces of the enormous train set Patrick insisted on buying Danny for his birthday, asking Anna to babysit so she and Patrick could have a date night, cleaning up the kitchen as she watched Danny and Patrick play cars on the floor before bedtime, watching _Froze_ _n_ for the millionth time, and talking about and planning their wedding and even one day, expanding their family.

The next minute, Jake Doe, her friend, someone she had spent time with had turned out to be her dead husband, Jason. And suddenly, as her little sister, Krissy liked to say, the shit hit the fan. Her husband had returned. The love of her life. The father of her son. The man she had mourned.

There was just one tiny complication. Her loving husband had no memory of their life, their anything. He had another family as well. To him Sam was just his buddy and he wanted a divorce. She barely had time to process anything before her entire life blew up right before her eyes.

For weeks Jason had subjected her to total indifference while Patrick had turned into a total asshole who pressured her into divorcing the dangerous Jason who was an interloper in their perfect life. "Interloper my ass," Sam thought to herself. Patrick had such a big issue when she was just trying to come to terms with Jake Doe being Jason Morgan. But he had zero consideration for her feelings nor Danny's as he dropped them both like hot potatoes, when he found out the real reason Robin hadn't really left him. Talk about being a hypocrite.

Sam took a deep breath and counted to ten. She had held it in for weeks now: the heartbreak, the anger, the sadness, and she refused to break down in front of Danny, who was currently trying to fall asleep in his old bed back at the penthouse. She had, despite her parents' protest, waited till after the holidays, and moved them back into their old home. She had spoken to Danny's doctors and a psychologist at General Hospital about the changes in Danny's life. They had both suggested normalcy and had assured her that her son wouldn't face any issues. Children were resilient, they told her and that made her breathe a little easier. The only person that mattered to her was her son. He was an innocent bystander in this mess, and she would be damned if he faced anymore hurt or disappointment. Part of her felt like grabbing her son and getting on a plane to anywhere in the world, far away from Port Charles to start over again, but she knew she couldn't do that to Danny. She couldn't rip him away from the people he loved, even his absentee, biological father, Jason Morgan whom she was at the moment, furious at.

Tonight, when Danny had asked her "where's my daddy, mommy," Sam wanted to beat the living shit out of Jason. It had not gone unnoticed that Jason, Danny's father seemed to spend all his time with the Elizabeth Webber and her sons. And that their son, Daniel Edward Morgan seemed to be nothing but a mere afterthought. She didn't even want think that Jason would treat his children differently. It was actually Sonny who brought it up without realizing the impact his words would have on Sam. Danny loved Carly. He was crazy about her and Sonny. Sam had, throughout the last year, made a real effort to let Carly be a part of her son's life. It was their link to Jason. Carly was many things, but she was loyal. Sonny was too. The last few years had been hell but she had gotten through them with the help of not only her family, but Carly and Sonny. They both made a point to check in with her weekly. Carly was always stopping by to spend time with her best friend's son. Sonny was always sending Max and Milo to make sure Sam and Danny were okay. But it was the day after Christmas, when she stopped at Sonny and Carly's to drop off their Christmas gifts, that she realized something was nagging her that she had considered crazy was maybe not so crazy after all.

She was watching Danny climb all over Sonny when he asked her what Jason bought Danny for Christmas. When Sam said nothing the room that had been filled with Carly, Max, Milo, and Michael had gotten so quiet that you could have heard a pin drop. It was at that moment that Sam remembered that Jason had been at the park with Liz and her boys taking them to see Santa. She was there for the same reason. She had actually stopped to sit on the bench for a second because she wondered if Jason had been alone on that day. She hadn't really thought much about it till Sonny asked her that one question, and her mind began to wander. If she hadn't been at the park, sitting on the bench with Danny, would Jason have even bothered to seek out their son? Why hadn't he bought a gift for him? Patrick had. Sonny had. The Quatermaines had. Max and Milo had. Damn, Carly, her sisters, her mother, and father had bought the entire toy store for Danny. So why hadn't Jason? It wasn't about the gift so much as it was the thought that mattered. She had pushed those thoughts out of her brain, but tonight, when her son asked for his father, they entered her mind with a vengeance she couldn't ignore.

She understood the predicament that Jason found himself in regarding Jake. The thought of the sweet young boy, who was her son's brother, being subjected to Helena for all those years, tugged at her heart strings. Yet still, Jason had two sons so why did it feel like he only did things for one of them, and it wasn't her baby? She knew she was overprotective of Danny. Losing Jason not only once but twice had partially killed her. Danny had been her constant savior. Her heart broke when Danny asked for his father again as she tucked him into bed for the night. She didn't know what to say to him nor did she want to lie to him. She had done the only thing she could think of which was switch the subject. She wasn't ashamed to admit that she had used bribery; every mother's secret weapon. She promised Danny that they would go visit Aunt Carly and Aunt Tracy the next day. They would spend the entire day together doing whatever he wanted and eating the biggest sundae Kelly's made. That seemed to satisfy her son for now. But she knew he would ask for his father again. And Sam had no clue what to do. Which was why, despite the close moments they had recently shared, she was not only pissed at Jason but at herself. Her son deserved better. And if Jason wasn't willing to be there for him then Sam had zero issue playing both roles of mom and dad in her son's life. She wasn't like Liz Webber that needed a man to raise her children. Pathetic, Sam was not!

Actually she was furious at Jason in regards to herself as well. She had been very understanding regarding his confusion and memory loss. God only knew the horrors he had faced being under Helena Cassadine's control. Then to find out that Liz had known for months, that he was Jason Morgan. She knew her husband well enough, to know he was furious, and felt like a fool for letting the little bitch deceive him. That's why she had left him alone. She chose not to push Jason and to let him deal with his emotions and discover who Jason Morgan truly was on his own. She wanted to ask Sonny so many times to let her use Max and Milo and have the two bodyguards grab Jason, and take him to Sonny's island. She wasn't ashamed to admit she had thought it out. A few weeks on the island with very little communication, just her, her husband and their son sounded like a dream. But then she would be just as bad as Lizzie fucking Webber.

She wanted to throttle the bitch but she kept it together because she knew exactly how she operated. And she refused to fall into her trap. She wanted to hit her, to slap her, to punch her. Elizabeth stole months from her and Jason. She kept Danny away from his father. The list of sins committed by Liz was long and vile. Everything she had done was despicable. Anyone else would punch the bitch. But she couldn't. Elizabeth expected that. She had on numerous occasions tried to goad Sam into losing her cool. Sam refused to. She wasn't heartless either. There was poor, sweet Jake. He was just a child, who had endured hell, and needed his parents. But what she did not expect was for her husband to continue to be under the bitch's spell. Memory loss or not, the fact that Jason was still running to Liz every time the bitch sneezed, pissed her off. Jake, she understood. He was Jason's son. She had always pushed Jason to have a relationship with his son. The relationship between Jason and Jake was wonderful. But she knew just how Liz operated and she would bet anything that Liz would have zero problems using that little boy to hang on to Jason.

She hated her. She hated her like she had never hated another human being in her life. Sam hated her more than she hated Manny Ruiz. At least with Manny she knew just what to expect. Sam kissed her son's forehead and turned the light off in his room.

She went into her bedroom and slowly started taking off her clothes. Part of her was glad to be home again. She loved the penthouse and the memories that it held. Living with her mother had been chaotic and she was happy to move back into the penthouse, but she just didn't expect to have so many emotions. Taking off her boots, she looked up and saw the picture of her and Jason staring at her. Taking her boot, she threw it at the picture and willed herself not to cry. Not that she had any tears left. She left her clothes on the floor remembering how much Patrick use to complain about her doing that. Patrick was so OCD and she had left messes on purpose just to get a rise out of him. As she stepped into the shower, she thought of Patrick. He was married to Robin, a much better fit for him than she was. She was happy for him. Truly she was. But at the same time she was angry. She didn't know why yet. Maybe it was his hypocrisy towards Jason's return or maybe it was the fact that he didn't even bother to say goodbye to Danny. She was hurt. She wasn't going to deny that. But then again, whom was she kidding? She and Patrick never made any type of sense. Sam Morgan, a Doctor's wife? The thought was laughable at best. The life Patrick wanted and the life she wanted were so very different. And so very boring. The children held them together. Together, they were a widow and a divorcé with children who held each other up when needed, and had fantastic sex. She shouldn't have gotten as close as she did. That had been mistake number one. Losing Patrick hurt. Losing Emma killed her daily. And now her son was paying the consequences of a mistake she had made. She knew eventually her son would forget and her heart would heal. Truthfully she was happy for Patrick, for Emma and even for Robin who had given up so much to return her husband to her and to Danny, his father. But hearing through the grapevine that Elizabeth was at their wedding was a total slap in her face.

Reaching for a towel to dry off she couldn't help but continue to think about how much she loathed Elizabeth Webber. She hated her with every fiber of her being. And to be invited to the wedding was disgusting. How could Patrick or Robin, for that matter, forget what Liz's actions had cost them all? Anyone else in town would have been tarred and feathered but not Elizabeth Webber. She never paid. She slept with men, got pregnant, and used her children as pawns. Sam shuddered at the thought of her Jason having sex with that, and felt jealous wondering if they were still fucking. Not even wanting to go there and let her mind wander with thoughts of that flat chested douche bag screwing her husband, she decided that the only way to get herself under control was to get drunk. There was way too much stuff in her brain. She needed to start over again. And nothing said, "Happy New Year," but tequila!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Beyond blown away by the response. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and read. Like I stated before this is not the fic for you if you are a Jason Liz lover. I am forewarning everyone this is Jasam. If you want Liz this isn't the fic but thank you for the lovely review about Shaking your head. Enjoy! Chapter 3 is done. Will be up soon. The reviews and emails make me want to write even more. And to the person who ask me, yes I do everything for a reason. Thank you so much. And to Tiffany, the goddess, thank you so much for editing. So now chapter 2 pay close attention to a little something something I came up with. It will make an appearance later on.

Chapter 2

If there were an award for the world's greatest pretender, and for superiority in remaining cool, calm and collected, Jason Morgan was sure he would win it by an enormous landslide. He was able to plaster a smile on his face and remain totally cool-headed with people he would rather not even acknowledge, like Patrick Drake.

Jason was one of the attendants, one of the many smiling guests at Patrick and Robin's wedding. Sitting in the house he had been to countless times, he wore a hypnotic, serene expression like all the others, except his was totally fake. Despite his calm demeanor, he couldn't help but think back to a few weeks earlier, when the good doctor was practically foaming at the mouth as he made his intentions very clear to Jason; that he wanted him away from Sam and Danny. He was marrying Sam, and Jason was nothing but an easily removable nuisance. Every time Patrick smiled at Robin that afternoon, Jason's hands went into his pockets so his fists didn't break the good doctor's jaw.

When Liz opened the door of the Drake house, he acted calm, barely acknowledged her any more than he had to, didn't show his surprise at her presence at the party, and held his tongue despite wanting to give her a huge piece of his mind. Jake, their son, was an emotional mess because of her selfishness and lies. He couldn't bear another one of her "I'm Sorry" monologues. But he somehow mustered up a fake smile, walked past her, and spent the next few hours ignoring her as she tried to get near him. Half the afternoon, thankfully, Carly and Sonny were there to run interference. She got the hint, and left him alone, so he was able to contain his inner turmoil. He didn't scream out her sins to the entire room, and how everyone had been affected by them.

He was able to somewhat control his emotions, his anger, with Nikolas Cassadine, despite wanting to pick him up by the collar of his shirt, and throw him out of the window of his hospital room. He acted nonchalant and unruffled when Nikolas wanted him to do his bidding and used his sons as bait.

Just thinking about the day was making him feel trapped. He left his room at the Metro Court and got on his bike with no destination in mind. Riding his motorcycle through the city was one of the only ways he was able to get some sort of peace. It was a stress reliever. The adrenaline that ran through his veins, as he drove through the streets of Port Charles somehow always pushed away his anger.

Jason wasn't sure about a lot of things in his life. He lived in a world of confusion. He was two men, two very different men stuck in one body. He knew about his past. He put a "do not disturb" sign at his door and spent hours Googling himself. It had taken a lot but he finally made peace that once upon a time he was Sonny's right hand man. He was a stone cold killer. Somehow, one day he "died" and then by some miracle, he returned from the dead with no memories of his past life. It was a lot for one man to know that he had taken the lives of others, but it was worse to not remember anything about his past and the other aspects of it. To have spent months with no identity was horrific.

Finally, when he made peace with being Jake Doe, who had built a life and had a family, he found out the woman whom he was going to marry knew who he was the entire time they were together, and had lied to him. He was already married and had not one, but two sons.

Jason arrived at the bridge. He knew from Sam and Robin that the bridge was important to him. Liz also mentioned it once and though he didn't believe a syllable that came out of her mouth, he did believe Sam and Robin. He took off his helmet and took a deep long breath. He gazed at the stars just like he had done the last few nights and once again it started; the memories. He hadn't really told anyone. He hated to see the disappointment on their faces.

Sam's face when he kissed her the day after he found out he was Jason Morgan, when he said the words "I remember," was the day that hurt the most. All he remembered that day was a grainy vision of two people on a bed. It wasn't much of a memory but the emotion that flooded him from that tiny blur stirred something inside him, something that scared him, and caused him to feel an enormous sense of guilt regarding Liz. He was so determined to continue his life as Jake Doe, and so trusting of Liz that he pushed Sam away to the point of having divorce papers drawn up.

Finding out the truth opened a floodgate of emotions, and made him face a truth he was afraid to even think about; his attraction to Samantha Morgan before he knew he was Jason Morgan, when he had simply been Jake Doe. She had always intrigued him from the first day they met. She was a very attractive woman and he couldn't deny that the first time he saw her he checked her out and he was drawn to her; something he couldn't, for the life of him, explain.

He couldn't help but smile as he thought of how close the two of them had become lately. He told her about the memory of the star necklace and was so close to telling her more but he chose instead to keep it to himself a bit longer.

The memories came in flashbacks or what he liked to think of as a slide show. Flashes of his life, or pictures of the people in his life crossed his mind so quickly he could barely hold onto them. Truly, there was just one person in his life that danced before his mind's eye. There were these flickering images: images of Sam trying to cook dinner and burning it, Sam wearing a bikini and sitting on his lap with a red flower in her hair, Sam smiling at him while forcing him to dance, Sam pregnant and yelling at him, and Sam wearing a long dress while the two of them danced in the rain.

And then there were the other memories, the ones that after he remembered them, he dreamt about at night. The ones that made him reach over to the other side of the bed hoping she was next to him. The one he had a few nights earlier involved Sam and him drinking shots of tequila and playing pool completely naked.

"Strip pool is fun," she has said in a husky voice as he stood behind her stroking her with his fingers.

Hearing her moans in his dreams made him take a cold shower every morning. There were so many memories that led to so many questions. Had they really played strip pool?

He put so much pressure on himself for so long to remember, and for months that's all he could think about. The entire situation was tricky, and he hoped that he would soon fill in all those blanks. That pressure he felt to remember wasn't a constant anymore. He was more relaxed. He felt more confident and happy. He owed it to one person, his wife. She never pushed him to remember. She was supportive and was there when he needed her. She was fun and he found himself looking forward to seeing her.

He wondered why the hell he had left her that day? The day he died. Her explanation was that he left to help out a friend. He was shocked to hear her recount the events of that day and to hear her tell him that she wasn't angry at him for leaving. But he was angry at himself. Who would leave their wife after getting their son back?

What a stupid man he had been. Over coffee, Sam told him details of that day. After he dropped her off at her car, he went to the bridge and had flashbacks of that day. Danny as a baby. He sat between them as he slipped her ring back onto her finger. Danny grabbed it with his pudgy little fingers. They had so much time taken away from them, stolen.

He couldn't stop thinking about her. He felt the need to see her. She was so beautiful, his Sam. She had been blessed with the type of beauty that made men regardless of age or race turn their heads when she walked into a room. He had seen the way other men looked at her and how utterly oblivious she was to her beauty. He smiled as he thought of those tight black jeans she wore that showed off her curves and petite figure in the most flattering way, and the boots that made her taller than she was. He swore she would break her leg, one day, chasing Danny, but she walked like they were the most comfortable things in the world. Her long, black hair and how it ended right above her tiny waist was an invitation to the lovely view of her firm butt that he admired when she bent over. She was a beautiful, erotic woman. She could wear a paper bag and she would still be beautiful, and she was his.

He thought about what Sam would look like in the necklace, like the one in the Cassadine safe they had broken into. The one they argued about when she accused him of not seeing her as "girlie." If she only knew just what he was thinking about on Christmas night after seeing her at the park. A flash of a pair of diamonds and a blue box had come into his brain that night he attributed it to the star necklace. He didn't know what that flash was about so he assumed the necklace must have had earrings too but that night he had dreamt of Sam wearing just the necklace and nothing else.

He wondered what she would say, if he told her. Should he even tell her? What if she slapped him? Once again he was plagued with questions and another night he would spend alone with just his dreams.

He looked up in the sky and saw a shooting star. Another memory came to him. Sonny was laughing at him. There was a robin-blue box he took out of his pocket and put into a safe as Max, Milo, and Sonny looked on, all three men laughing.

"It's a push gift, Jason. You give it to her after she gives birth," Sonny said.

"Yeah, yeah you told me. Look, just keep it here you know she's a snooper."

The memory disappeared just as fast as it came, leaving Jason to wonder if Sonny could make sense of it. He reached into his pocket to pull out his keys. Instead of his keys, he pulled out a tiny blue match car. He wanted to scream! Patrick gave it to him that afternoon at his house. It was the one time that day he almost punched Drake in the jaw twice. It took hours to get that conversation out of his head. It was one of the reasons he drove up to the bridge that night.

"Can you make sure you give this back to Danny as soon as you see him," Patrick said as he handed him a tiny blue truck. "It's Danny's favorite. He left it at school and the dragon called to tell us. She couldn't reach Sam so I picked it up earlier. I know how much Danny loves this car!"

Jason wished he had never asked the question. If there was any way that he could go back in time, he would go back to that moment and avoid Drake at any cost.

"The dragon? Is that some sort of stuffed animal?"

He could have sworn that Drake gave him a smug look right before he responded

.

"The dragon is Ms. Royce, Danny's teacher. Sam and I nicknamed her the dragon because she is evil. She loves to lecture the parents if we are late to drop off or pick up. God help us if we sent any snacks that weren't on her pre-approved list. Danny adores her and she adores him. She is an old softie now. She just needed 'a bit of the Drake charm,' as Sam used to say. You haven't met her yet?"

"No, I can't say I've had the pleasure." He answered trying very hard to remain cool.

He had no idea who the dragon was and he hated that Drake knew. He realized he didn't know a lot about his own son.

"I'd make sure you do. Danny is a special, brilliant little boy. The wait list was two years long to get him in. I called in a favor. It's a very prestigious private preschool."

"I can't see Sam being the type to send her son to some snotty private school!"

Drake laughed once again at him and Jason had no idea how he hadn't punched him right in his jaw.

"Danny is gifted. Sam had him in a regular preschool and they tested him. They suggested he go to a different school, one with a more complex curriculum. Monica was able to pull some strings. Danny is off the charts smart. He wants to be a doctor. I bought him a surgeon's costume for Halloween and we couldn't get it off him. He slept with it on and even went to school with it. Monica loved it. A surgeon in the family. It really was too cute. Sam and I finally bribed him with ice cream to get him to take it off."

Jason thought to how he had once been grateful that Drake was a father figure to his youngest son but after hearing him go on and on about all of the things regarding his son, from his favorite food to the way he liked to sleep on his right side, to the fact that the school required parents to volunteer twice a week and Drake always did on Mondays, made him less than grateful.

He was now forced to make a choice. He wanted to wait to regain all of his memories before going to see Sam, to tell her he remembered and he loved her, and that he always had even when he was Jake Doe, but he was tired of waiting. He wanted his wife back, he wanted his son back. He wanted to be with them in the penthouse. He wanted his family. He still had so many questions, but not wanting to change his mind, he grabbed his keys and got on his bike.

Sonny and Carly.

He trusted them. He knew they would help him fill in the blanks so without any hesitation, he got on his bike and made his way to the Corintho's house.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thank you again for the reviews, email and texts. Like I said before there is a reason why I do certain things. All will tie in to the final chapter. This is the beggining of a long chapter. I hate to write part one and part two. But in this case is was a a must. There is a reason for it all. There's tiny and huge things, in each chapter that will come up in later chapters. The next part is written, I'm just going over it now and adding the finishing touches. It is a doozy. Orignally I plan this chapter in a totally different direction but it ended up going a different way. My lovely editor said just let it flow so I did, I am very glad I listen to Tiffany who I'm driving nuts. But she is one classy, educated jasam fan. Here u go. Some one ask me if reviews help me write faster. All authors love reviews and yes they do make us write faster. The more reviews give us the push to write. And someone else ask me when we will see Sam. She is coming, all I will say about Sam is that she is justfied to be angry, so are a lot of people. Enjoy!

All Too Well Chapter 3 Part 1

Max was lost in his own thoughts, counting down the days till his upcoming vacation. Margaritas, the hot Mexican sun, sand, him and Diane. The "Mexican sexual escapade," Diane called it. On Christmas Eve, he showed up on her doorstep with a huge box tied with a green bow, and a giant smile on his face. He barely made it through the door when in typical Diane, fashion she seduced him. The two ended up naked and breathless on top of the bearskin rug, near her fireplace with the box unopened. She squealed in delight when she finally opened it two hours later.

Four bikinis designed by her favorite haute couture designer, an envelope with two first class tickets to Acapulco, and a booklet detailing the rental house on the ocean that came with an outdoor hot tub and a private chef that came daily to prepare their meals. Ten days of just them, no interruptions, and no Port Charles.

He couldn't wait and was glad that she cleared her entire schedule, insisting that they leave immediately. Forty-eight hours and counting he thought to himself, as he thought back to her reaction.

"I love a man that understands my love of fashion," she whispered in his ear as she admired each bikini with a critical eye and a smile. She was just about to show him how much she appreciated his thoughtfulness when he reminded her that there was something else in the box; the second part of her gift. Her face had said it all, as she looked at the tickets and read the itinerary.

"A Mexican sexual escapade. How utterly delicious," she said practically purring as she licked her lips and spent the next hour showing him how much she appreciated his gifts.

Max had taken a chance. His relationship with the savvy, sexy lawyer was a complicated one. He loved her. She loved him. It should have been easy enough for them to be together. They had engaged in years of illicit trysts and lust-filled glances from across the room. But due to both their lines of work, complications arised. The love was there. However, the commitment level he wanted was not.

They communicated daily. Sexting had become a norm as well as dates, nightly phone calls, sexual rendezvous at inopportune times but that was it, and he now wanted more. If he learned anything from the last few years of watching those around him, he knew it was time to throw caution into the wind and take it to the next level with the sexy lawyer. He hoped she felt the same way. They needed to have a conversation and he hoped that ten days away in Mexico would help convince her that it was time for them to truly be together.

He didn't care if it was just living together or if it was marriage. All he wanted was to come home at night and for her to be sleeping in their bed. He was even willing to buy a brand new house with the closet of her dreams. Anything she wanted, he was willing to do. He loved her enough to let her take the lead in their lives and find some sort of compromise. Enough was enough. It was time.

He had been thinking about it all when Jason appeared at Sonny's. His usual good mood changed within minutes and turned fouled. He had been thrilled to find out Jason was alive. New face, no memories and all. Jason was his employer, but he was also his friend. Milo and he were ecstatic when Sonny and Mrs. C told them the good news. They were happy for all involved, but mostly for Sam and Danny. Of course it was complicated and Max had known the minute that Jake Doe's true identity had turned out to be Jason Morgan sans memories, Elizabeth Webber would latch onto him like a piranha.

He always knew the obsessiveness that woman possessed for Jason. He had witnessed it so many times. The sweet angelic persona may have fooled everyone around her, but never him, Milo nor Diane. They saw her true colors, but even they had been shocked that she had lied to everyone to keep Jason with her. The web of lies one woman had created and how it affected everyone including them was baffling. How she continued to play the victim and Jason fell for it, they didn't understand.

He eyed Jason with a mixture of aversion and hope. Aversion because he was well aware of the way he had treated Diane, with coldness and total disregard. Diane was livid. His threat that he would find another attorney if she didn't comply with his wishes zapped away her happiness from knowing he was alive. But Max calmed her down. Jason had no memories of his former life. He was certain that he would regain them soon and despite her wariness, Diane managed to use every connection and law trick she could muster when Sonny called to let her know Jason was in jail after attacking Nikolas Cassadine. And her usual shrewdness worked. Jason was free once again and walking the streets of Port Charles.

Max had hope. He hoped to god that "Jason Morgan" would soon return, for Sam and Danny's sake. He was there from day one watching the two of them fall in love, be ripped apart, and finally be happy with their baby. He knew their history better than anyone. He had a front row seat to it all. Jason Morgan loved Samantha Morgan with every fiber of his being. She loved him. He watched her mourn him and it broke his heart. That's why he had hope. He witnessed the two of them and he knew them. They would be together in the end.

Then the hope had been diminished. Sam and Danny came over to drop off gifts for Mr. and Mrs. C. The entire room was filled with family members. Everyone was happy and joyful and full of holiday spirit. Danny was using Sonny as his own personal jungle gym. He described the scene later that night to Diane in detail, in absolute panic, practically hyperventilating. One minute the entire house was noisy and the next you could hear a pin drop. Sonny said just one sentence that made him want to go find Morgan and give him a good ass kicking.

"What did Jason buy Danny for Christmas, Sam?"

The son of a bitch had bought his son nothing. Max was so glad he didn't say anything about seeing Jason leave a toy store a few days prior to Christmas, his arms full of shopping bags, while Sam was there. He told Sonny and Carly privately after she left, and made his feelings known about the subject. Those gifts were for the Spencer boys. Jason had forgotten Danny, his other son.

Max was a man that had no issue or regret taking the life of another. He was cold blooded if the situation required it. He didn't give it a second thought. He slept well at night. But he was also a big old softie when it came to certain women's tears and pain. Certain women, not all. Samantha Morgan was in that league.

He had seen her face when she answered Sonny. He could still see it now as he listened to Sonny and Jason laughing in the other room. The tears that filled her eyes as she answered his boss and her painful expression. This man, this Jason, was a fool. He was ashamed of him. Diane wanted to strangle him with her perfectly manicured hands.

She ranted for hours about the stupidity of men like Jason Morgan who thought with their dick's and not their brains. The foolishness, the utter disgust and loathing she felt towards "that mousey, fashion disaster, Liz," and how someone needed to remind Jason he had two sons, not one.

The two spent hours discussing the situation especially since Patrick Drake was no longer in Sam's life. Diane said it best. Women like Sam were a rare breed. She adored her son and would raise him to be a wonderful, young man. She didn't need a man in her bed to play daddy to her son, nor would Sam ever "wear those horrific sweaters that make me break out in a rash just thinking of them, my handsome, sweet, romantic Casanova. Sam has more fashion sense and class than that horrible witch currently and regrettably attached to Jason's appendage."

Max wasn't sure what Diane meant about the sweaters but he did understand her love for fashion. He would rather die than ever have to go through the weeks of Milo making fun of him for reading fashion magazines. However, he, Diane and Milo, who was at the "gift faux paus," as Diane nicknamed the situation, all agreed that Sam was they type of woman strong enough to raise her son alone and to do it well. They held Sam in the highest esteem.

She was a hell of a woman who had overcome obstacles that would have sent most women or men over the deep end. She simply grew as a person. Owning up to every mistake, she became someone who they were proud to call friend and even family. She was their biggest supporter, and had during one of his many visits to check on her, told him just what she thought of their relationship. To take a chance with the lawyer.

"Max," he heard Sonny say breaking him away from his thoughts.

"Can you please come in here?" Max checked for his gun wishing he could leave it behind, afraid that the anger he felt towards Jason would come out and he would shoot him in the knee cap.

He made his way into the living room noting the silence in the room and Jason staring at him with a quizzical expression.

"Hey, Max. Happy New Year, man." Jason said standing up, walking up to him and extending his hand. Max took his hand and shook it just a tad bit harder than he normally would. Noting the wince on the other man's face which caused him an enormous sense of satisfaction. "That's a hell of a handshake man!"

Max ignored him. The last thing he wanted was to make small talk. He saw the smirk his boss had on his face. Sonny knew Max well, and he certainly knew how he felt about the situation regarding Jason and Sam's turmoil.

"What's up Mr. C?"

Sonny wheeled himself over and poured three drinks for the men. Max was intrigued. Something was most definitely up. Drinking while on the job was a rarity.

"Can you tell us where Carly is please?" Sonny asked as he handed Max the glass and motioned for him to sit down.

He sat down wondering what was happening.

"Milo checked in ten minutes ago. Mrs. C is at the penthouse with Miss. McCall."

He emphasized Sam's maiden name noting that Jason looked a bit puzzled.

"Mrs. C ordered food from Kelly's and sent Zach, the new guy to pick it up, not wanting to leave Mrs. C, Miss McCall, nor Daniel alone. He checked the perimeter and everything is normal. Nothing to worry about. They are just eating, and Danny is sleeping."

Jason jumped up from his seat and looked straight at Max.

"Why is Milo watching Sam and Danny? Is everything ok? Should I go to the penthouse?"

"A little too late for your concern, you asshole," Max said in a whisper.

Sonny raise his right eyebrow, looked slightly amused, but said nothing to Max.

"What did you say man?" Jason asked.

"I said, Mr. Morgan, Mrs. C, Miss McCall and Daniel are fine. We check on them. We always do. Even when they were living with Dr. Drake. Not that Miss McCall can't handle things on her own. She's a hell of a woman."

Jason looked relieved but still very puzzled at the man's attitude towards him. He had been at Sonny's house countless times and Max had always been very friendly towards him. A bit questionable at times and not sure how to act, but Sam told him, they were more than employee and employer, they had been good friends.

"So my wife told me that I owe you for my love for football. That we used to watch games together? Spinelli said that we spent many a Saturday watching college football." Jason said sounding like Spinelli, hoping that the iciness he was receiving from Max would melt. He was getting the sense that he somehow offended the man. But Max said nothing back.

Every time he said "McCall," Jason felt like he was being punched in his gut. Sam was "Morgan," his wife. He spent over an hour talking to Sonny, admitting that his memories were returning. Sonny was ecstatic and managed to fill in a lot of the gaps. He didn't want to, but he had softened up when he told him that he remembered their daughter, Lila. Sonny was shocked. Jason's memories were coming back full force. He understood not wanting to ask Sam or have her relive the worst moments of her life: Lila's death, their break ups, the so call rape, and Franco.

With that in mind, he slowly filled Jason in on the things he had answers for.

And then told him that if he truly wanted more answers, there were others besides him that had them. Max, for one, was one of them, and he would be honest. He had seen and lived it all right along his side. Staring at Max, Jason wasn't so sure if he would be as helpful as Sonny suggested. He looked like he wanted to beat his ass. He had yet to answer the football question and refused to look him in the eye.

Deciding to take another route, he figured honesty was the best policy. He wanted to talk to Sam desperately, to tell her he remembered, to reunite with her but not put her through any unnecessary pain.

"Look, Max, I can tell something is bothering you. I've obviously done something. But I need your help. My memories are coming back but I still have a lot of blanks left. And of course there's stuff I don't know about the time before everyone thought I was dead. There are a lot of blanks. I was hoping that Carly and Sonny would be able to fill them in but Carly is with Sam and I'd rather not disturb them."

Max looked at Sonny and then took a hard look at Jason. Something was different, but also very familiar. Sonny also looked different and peaceful. That look of helplessness he often had when he was around Jason was now gone.

"Permission to speak freely, Mr. C?"

Sonny knew what was coming. He knew Max. But screw it, it was bound to happen. The loyalty towards Sam wasn't only from Carly and him. It was from all the people who saw the strong, amazing woman she had become; the fantastic mother who had overcome so many obstacles. Carly saw the growth of Sam firsthand, and was able to get over the affair Sonny and Sam had, and truly forgive both him and Sam. It was something he thought would never happen. He explained it all to Jason who ate up every bit of information and facts given to him.

On the anniversary of their daughter Lila's death, Sonny told him that he and Sam placed flowers on her headstone. There was also bouquets from Michael, Morgan, Alexis, Kristina, Molly, and Monica. Jason also put white roses on her headstone.

When he "died,' Sonny had gotten a dozen white roses in Jason's memory to put on her stone. He was late to the graveyard that day. Danny had a pretty bad cold and Sam didn't trust anyone to stay with him. Carly stepped in to watch the little boy. The parents had gone together flowers in hand, and found the usual bouquets from everyone on their daughter's grave. But there were two beautiful arrangements of white roses tied with a pink ribbon, and a smaller one of lilies of the valley. Neither of them knew who set them there and both of them just held hands, and said a prayer in their daughter's honor.

The following year they went again together and the usual arrangements were there, minus the two mysterious ones that appeared the year before. They placed the flowers on the headstone, and held hands when Carly appeared with both bouquets in her arms. One from Jason she said and the other from her just like the previous year. Sam hugged the woman fiercely and cried. Carly hugged her back and the two of them buried the hatchet. From then on there was peace between the women.

He told Jason how once upon a time Carly and Sam hated each other, and even had brawls. Now they were attached at the hip. Both women had formed a bond. He even went on to say they were now best friends. Jason sat and listened to everything Sonny said, gaining even more respect, love for his wife, and for his best friend, Carly. Everything Elizabeth spewed out about them had been twisted, full of venom and hatred. He began to tell Sonny what Liz said, but chose instead to actually hear about his wife and everyone who was important in his life. The memories were coming back even as Sonny spoke.

Sonny wasn't sure what to tell Jason. Some of the things he needed to know weren't for him to tell. It was Sam who needed to tell him. People were angry at him for pushing her away. Sonny didn't even dare to touch that subject and was glad Carly wasn't home because he knew his wife. She would give him a big ole piece of her mind for forgetting to get Danny a gift but getting Elizabeth's boys presents. Jake was his son and he knew

he had formed a strong bond with Aiden and Cam, but that was still no excuse for him to not get his youngest son a gift or neglect spending time with him.

He knew he barely saw Danny. But he was also very well aware that Liz was milking the guilt Jason felt for leaving Jake. He noticed that Jason stopped mid sentence when he was telling him about the flowers and Lila, and how Sam and Carly had grown closer. He caught himself before saying, "Elizabeth said..." and told Sonny to continue the story. God only knew the things that Liz said to him about not only Sam, but him, Carly and everyone else.

Jason needed to hear the hard cold facts. He needed to know. Because one thing Sonny was certain of and that was Samantha Morgan was going to let her husband have it. There was a lot of anger in the petite woman's body. Sonny took a swig of his drink and told Max, "Permission granted. Feel free to speak freely, Max." Sonny winced as he heard the words coming out of his loyal bodyguard.

"You are a real piece of shit. I respected you. I was loyal to you. I would have died for you. But I don't care if you don't remember shit. You had no right to come back and treat Sam like she was some second best prize you could just push away. And Danny? That little boy doesn't need a father that would buy out a toy store for other kids, and not buy him a damned thing. You should have treated both your sons the same. Do you understand how special that little boy is? He almost died. He had cancer. Sam barely held it together but he survived. Thank god."

Jason turned white, and his hands started to shake. He looked at both Sonny and Max in total disbelief, hoping he had heard wrong. Sonny and Max looked at each other and then stared at Jason. It was just like the day Sam said Jason hadn't gotten their son a gift. You could hear a pin drop.

"Danny had cancer? My son had cancer?"


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

Author's Note: I'm editing this myself god help us all. My lovely editor is celebrating her bday. And yes I could have waited but the reviews and the pm s had me rolling. Thank you to all. Please be kind. There's a reason I have an editor. But here it is and like I said there's a reason for it all. I have taken liberties like any other fan fic writer. Enjoy and review. I am now off to write Carly, and Sam. How much trouble can they get into too? Review they truly make any author write faster.

Chapter 3 Part 2

All Too Well

"Cancer. My boy had cancer? And what Sam didn't think it was important enough to tell me? What the fuck else is she fucking keeping from me, is there something else that everyone else thinks I don't have the damn right to know about my son? How about my damn wife? "

Jason was livid how dare she! He thought of all people, Sam was different, guess he had been wrong. He was so angry and so damn tired. His brain was like a giant puzzle, so many pieces that fit together, and pieces that didn't. Things that made sense, and then there were these pieces that were confusing,

The conversation he had with Sonny had managed to fill in the gaps. He had been so happy earlier, before Max's outburst. He had yet to ask about the box in the safe, if there truly was one. He was thrilled at remembering so much it was a miracle. So many happy memories but also not so happy ones. That troubled him. Some of what he remembered was horrible, like Sam getting shot, then they had been on the balcony, dress up, him saying "run to me". That memory was confusing a mixture of two events. Confusing till Sonny had explained it to him.

Her inability to not have the child they had both so desperately wanted, the surgery she had, had to make Danny a possibility . The blackout and conception of Jake, he had remembered it, had seen it play out in his brain. Not like the romantic, sweet, perfect night Liz had described. It had been the total opposite. It had been a night of anger certainly not love, far from it.

He had seen Sam with Ric of all people, hurt he had just turned to the first person who just happen to be Liz. One night had begun a chain of events and lies, that had affected so many. He remember their break up, the confrontation he had with Sam. The thugs, the kidnapping, and his reaction towards the one woman who always had accepted him for who he truly was. Who never demanded more. Was happy with whatever he could give her and never ever complained when he left her to help out Carly or anyone else that needed him. Cold, and aloof, he had stood in front of her, had uttered a sentence filled with malevolence, vindictiveness. A command that if she didn't do what he asked of her, he would kill her.

He remembered each word, he saw himself standing in front of her threatening her, forgetting the love he had for her and she had for him. Forgetting it all. His words, each syllable was cold with no regard for her feelings. What a selfish bastard he had been. And yet by some miracle she had forgiven him and taken him back. Not only that but she married him, and given birth to their son. There was no excuse to what he had done to her. The flashes of her hurt and disbelief on her face made him sick to his stomach. And Sam with Lucky. The damn cop that everyone thought of as Jake's father. Who was on his birth certificate. Who had raised him and witnessed all of his son's firsts . His first word, his first steps, all of those special once in a lifetime moments. That had been should've been his penance. But no, Spencer not only had his son but he had Sam. He saw red at the thought of him with her, just like he did when he thought of Drake. The thought of another man's hands on her body unnerve him.

Lucky Spencer, the total opposite of him. A cop who didn't brood, who treated her like she deserved. Who made her happy, made her his priority . He remembered watching them so many times, he had felt like a stalker. Scenes of Sam and Lucky flash through his brains, little pieces he had witness that no one ever knew about. Laughing, kissing, dancing. The recognition on Sam's face of peace and love. It had hurt him. He thought had she ever been like that with me?

Lucky had offered her a different life, one where there were no guns or danger. Just like Patrick Drake had offered her till recently, not only for her but for Danny. The white picket fence, the house, the perfect family. Throw in the damn dog and Sam's life was like a 50's sitcom. He remembered how selfish he had been.

The restless nights at the penthouse, not being able to sleep, wondering what Sam was doing with Spencer. He thought back to one night in particular, it had been late. He had spent another night tossing and turning. Not able to gain any peace, he had jumped onto his bike and found himself in front of her apartment building. He knew he had no right to be there but that night for the first time ever he hadn't cared. He wanted to be selfish. Who cared about her happiness, he wanted Sam, to grab her, and take her somewhere they could be alone. Nothing matter they had both made mistakes. They could work it out. He was about to burst into her apartment, when he looked up and saw her at the window. She had looked so beautiful, staring at the stars. Then he had seen Spencer come from behind her. His arms around her, a smile on his face. He had watched as Spencer had whispered something in her ear causing her to break out into the biggest grin he had ever seen on her face. He hadn't stayed. He had left as he rode his bike he knew, that despite how badly it hurt, he had to let Sam go.

He regretted the entire blackout situation. One night full of a lifetime of ramifications. But he didn't and would never regret the product of that night with Liz, Jake his son.

The truth of the matter was despite every obstacle thrown in their paths, from what he was able to piece together, his memories, and the explanations provided by Sonny, Sam and him had overcome every obstacle thrown their way. There had been a lot of things that had pulled them apart, but in the end they had found their way back to each other, each obstacle had made them even stronger, their love greater. But at that precise moment he wasn't thinking about that, he wasn't thinking of all the things his mind had shown him, Sam shooting him, their trip to Mexico, their wedding. None of those thoughts were even a factor. His brain and his body were filled with anger and rage. His son had cancer, and no one had thought he should know.

"Not knowing about a toy or how Danny sleeps is one thing, but cancer is huge. My son had cancer. I'm his father how could she neglect to share that bit of information. What else has she not told me ? What else was is she hiding? Is she planning to just replace me with another man, like that smug asshole Drake to be Danny's father? Has the shopping for a new bed partner started yet?"

If at that moment, by some miracle of god, Sonny had been able to get up from his wheelchair and grab Jason by the throat and beat the living shit out of him, he would have, friendship and brotherly love be damn. He was losing his shit, blinding him towards the progress he had made these last few days. His anger and rage were making him act like a despicable asshole but Max beat him to it. He grab Jason, threw him against the wall. Max's hands wrapped around his neck, Jason eyes bulging out of his eye sockets.

"Don't you even dare utter another syllable. We may have been friends once upon a time but at this moment all I want to do is shoot your stupid, selfish ass! That woman that you are married too will not now or ever be disrespected by you or by anyone not in my presence, if that person wants to live to see another day.."

Max looked at Jason with nothing but pure and utter hatred. The blood running through his veins was ice cold, all he felt was anger, his hands were firmly gripping Jason throat with just enough pressure to make it difficult for the other man to breathe. He knew he could do more damage, but at that precise moment all he wanted was to shut the asshole up, not kill him.

"She is your wife that is your son, you may not remember or your memories are miraculously now returning" Max said coldly as Jason struggled to breathe. "But it's no excuse to utter one nasty word against her. Even before you died you weren't Mr Perfect! Who the hell do you think you're fooling. You put her through hell. And as for Elizabeth Webber the only respectful thing I will say about her is that she is Jake's mother. Wanna talk about who is shopping around for a new daddy for her kids, it's sure as hell not Sam. We all know it, we always have. We know just who Liz is. You are the only one that saw her through rose color glasses. The rest of us watched as she played your stupid, ignorant ass like a damn fiddle. " 

"Easy Max!" Sonny snapped as Max finally let Jason go. Who landed on the ground coughing, and gasping for air.

"Fire me Mr C but I won't let him disrespect Sam. I know we all agreed not to push him. Sam wanted him to remember on his own, to not stress him out. But no way will I allow him to speak that way about her."

Sonny needed to gain some sort of control over the situation, and fast. Jason was just as deadly when the situation arose as Max was. Images of a shoot out in his living room flashed right before him. Carly, she would freak out, not that she would have stopped Max, he could see his wife punching and giving her best friend the biggest chew out of his life. Jason reaction had been disgusting. He had never been as glad as he was that Carly had chosen that night to hang out with Lucas and Sam.

"Max let him go, Jason sit your ass down"

Jason was angry and looked ready to go head to head with Max, the coughing finally stopping. Both men were involved in the ultimate stare down. It was Jason who finally broke the stance. He walked over and sat down on the couch, next to Sonny. Max walked over to the bar and grabbed the bottle, refilling all three glasses with whiskey.

Jason took a swig of the amber liquid that burned as it made its way down his throat.

"Sam drinks whiskey, it's one of her favorite. Tequila too and some imported beer I can't remember the name of, it has chinese letter I think? I remember sitting with her one night and we were drinking it. "

"It's Reeb!" Max said softly. "She drinks Reeb, I use to pick it up for you guys when you had take out. I don't get the appeal. I'm a …"

"Budweiser. You drink Budweiser."

"Yeah I do. We both did when we use to watch the games. Spinelli always and still drinks orange soda."

And just like that the situation between the men was diffused. Sonny saw the guilt stricken face on Max as he held the crystal glass. He couldn't quite read the other man's expression.

At that moment the happiness that had Jason was feeling when he had arrived at Sonny's earlier was long gone, replaced by so many other different emotions. There was anger mixed with so much guilt, and now even more questions. He had snapped. Why was it so hard for him to think before he spoke? To control his words? He wasn't sure why but he was seeing red and was fuming one minute, the next he wanted to hold Sam in his arms and never let her go.

What had she been through while he was dead? What else had happened that caused Max to say he was far from being" Mr Perfect." while he had been alive? He felt something. Something his brain was blocking deep inside him and he knew, he had done something terrible to Sam, something he had yet to remember, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know, but he had too. No matter what, he needed answers, he had sworn to himself he wouldn't go to Sam till he knew everything.

Sonny knew he needed to calm him down. He could read Jason like an open book. He was confused, angry, and felt like he had been lied too. Not a good mixture of feelings. He had been in Jason's shoes one too many times. And it had been Jason who had talked him off the ledge. Not only regarding Carly, Kate but Brenda.

Twice Jason had saved him from himself when Brenda had shredded his heart. It had been Jason who had dealt with the fallout after he had left her at the alter. It was now his turn to do the same. No way was he leaving his house and God forbid go to Sam's ranting and raving. Sam would either shoot him on site or things would be said that would be regretted later on, words she would not easily forgive, pushing any progress the two had made out the window. The damage over Danny and Christmas was bad enough, no more fuel needed to be added to the fire.

Then there was Elizabeth Webber, if Jason chose to go to Elizabeth to get her version of events. She would make everything worse. She would fully take advantage of the situation, painting herself as Mother Teresa and Sam as the devil incarnated . Sonny knew he had one chance to try and fix the situation. He knew Sam was not pushing her husband to remember, that she hadn't told him anything unless he asked her. He also knew that it was time Jason heard some cold, hard, facts. Not everything had been roses and tranquility between the passionate duo.

"Look Jason, Danny's illness, it's not a subject we discuss and honestly I don't know how you don't know about Danny considering that Elizabeth was one of the nurses that took care of him. She was there right along with the rest of us when Danny was in the hospital. The head nurse on the case."

"She knew too? Wow so everyone knows about my son but me? How many times do I get played and be the fool." his friend said softly in total disbelief as he stood up, and started to pace. Grumbling something he couldn't make out under his breath but both he and Max clearly, did hear Sam's name.

Sonny saw the left vein on Max's neck start to pop out. If he didn't do something it was going to get ugly fast, again. He stared at Max who understood that the last thing they needed was for him to lose it, again. So Max stood down, for now.

"Sit down and I'll fill you in you may not like what you hear. Your memories are on point but there's still a lot of things you don't know and God only knows what Liz has said and what she chose not to tell you. I really think this should come from Sam but judging from your reaction I rather be the one that tells you."

Jason counted to ten. He had seen Danny with Sam. She adored him and was an excellent mother. Things were coming to light, the way Monica had been with Danny on Thanksgiving. How Sam seem to be overly cautious with the young boy. Now he understood. Danny had been very sick, he had almost died. His son with Sam had been stricken with a deadly disease. Sam had to struggled with not only losing her husband, but had had to face the possibility of losing their son.

Max took at look at the man and saw how broken he was. He was slowly realizing why he had been so angry, he, himself had been angry at the world when Diane had told him Danny needed a bone marrow transplant. Both he and Milo had been tested, it seem to them both that Sam was being punished by the gods and it wasn't right. So he did to a point understand Jason's reaction. Part of him wanted to leave the two men. But he was partly to blame for the current situation and he wasn't leaving Mr C to deal with it alone.

"Look Jason dude I'm sorry for throwing you against the wall and choking you but I will not allow you to disrespect Samantha, your wife. You may not realize or remember things but that's no reason to treat people like shit. But I do feel bad. I tend to react first then think."

Jason scoffed at the man's words. He was already feeling the pain from Max's massive hands that had almost choked him to death. He had a hard time believing the man felt bad.

"And who have I treated like shit according to you Max? Who do you think i've been so goddam unfair too?"

"Well besides your wife and son how about your lawyer, my girlfriend. Who got you out of jail so you could spent time with your two sons?"

"Can we get back to the fact that my wife kept my son's health from me!" Noting that he owed Diane an apology. He had been a massive jerk to the woman. She had after all gotten him out of jail on Christmas Eve.

Jason stubbornness was starting to piss off Sonny who kept thanking god Carly wasn't there. Deep breathes Sonny told himself. Jason had come to him for answers. This was good progress. Sonny decided to just trust his gut.

"Did you even think to ask? Can you honestly stand there acting like the injured party? What do you know about Danny?" Sonny asked.

Jason got quiet, it was the third time in a twenty four hour span that he had been reminded of his neglect towards his youngest son, and he hated it. He said nothing, just waited to hear what else Sonny had to say.

"The truth is that no one ever kept Danny's cancer a secret, you just never asked about him. The truth hurts, I know because I've been in your shoes more than once. I felt that rage, that anger against everyone. Like everyone had lied to me, everyone was against me. But you always prove to me I was wrong for thinking that. So now it's time for you sit down and listen."

Jason sat and heard every word Sonny said. His son had cancer, had needed a bone marrow transplant. Sam had stayed next to their son the entire time. Everyone had been tested, and a man by the name Julian Jerrome had been a match. He had turned out not only to be one of Sonny's biggest enemies but also Sam's father, his father in law. His boss at the garage. Sonny had gone into great detail, explaining it all to him. He never felt such a sense of relief than when Sonny had said his boy was healthy.

"Are you sure Sonny?"

"Yes i'm sure. Sam is on top of it. He has regular check ups"

"Thank god" Jason had said his hands shaking as he took a drink of whiskey. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have lost it like that. It's hard for me to control my emotions."

"Understandable regarding the circumstances. But bit of advice man, you can't lose it like that with Sam. She didn't want to pressure you or push you. She would have told you anything you want to know not only about a Danny, about your lives, all you had to do was ask."

"Yeah I know Sam doesn't lie! But I have some more questions what did you mean about being Mr. Perfect Max? I get a sense I did something to Sam, I feel like my brain is blocking it out."

Max looked at Sonny who gave him a nod. It was his turn to spill his guts. There was no way around it.

"You know about Franco and the so call rape right?"

"Yes I remember our honeymoon and Sonny has filed in the blanks. What am I missing? Was I unfaithful to Sam?" He ask as vile crept up in his throat.

"No you weren't unfaithful though Liz tried many times to get you to be and had no qualms making Sam believe you had been."

Jason closed his eyes. This damn woman Elizabeth Webber was his biggest nightmare and he was tied to her forever because of their son. "What did I do Max? What horrible thing did I do to Sam, my wife?"

Softly Max finally answered him. "You asked her to abort your son Danny, when you thought it was Franco's. Or give him up for adoption that was the choice. You spent months pushing her away. You told her to put up the baby for adoption when she refuse to get the abortion. That you two could have another child. She spent her pregnancy alone. Yeah she had her mother and sisters with her but she needed you. You were unwilling to raise the child of her rapist. You both were fooled into thinking he was Franco's. And when Sam picked the baby over you, she left you. She gave birth at some motel during a storm."

"What? Jason said horrified as Max's words register in his brain. Sonny took pity at his friend and continued the story.

"The night of Danny's birth, you sent two of our men to beat up a cop named Mcbain. He had delivered Danny, which you didn't know about at the time. He had gone to get the car. He was beaten up pretty badly. He couldn't make it back to Sam. There was a storm that night. When Mcbain didn't come back, Sam wrapped up your son, and walked to the hospital. She had complications. She put the baby in a safe place and pass out on the ground. You found them both. The baby was dead. You didn't know it at the time but Heather Webber took the baby and switched it with a dead one. "

" Oh my god"

"Sam once again went through hell and back. She was sure her baby was alive. You trusted your instincts and join forces with Mcbain. Danny was living in another town with another woman. Heather Webber was his nanny."

"The name Webber is starting to sound like the devil"

Max laughed. "You don't even know the half of it. You took the baby's pacifier and ask Elizabeth to run a DNA test on it. She knew from the test that the baby was Sam's but chose to keep the information to herself. You two were spending time together. Sam of course thought the worse and Elizabeth fed into her insecurities. Her guilt finally got the best of her. She blamed it on losing Jake but she finally told you the truth and once again you gave her yet another free pass. Then you got Sam baby back. And the rest you know."

Silence and uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"She should hate me. Why did she marry me? All I brought her is pain."

Sonny took Jason's hand. "You two love each other. You bring out the best out of each other. Yes at times it was hard, there were things that kept you two away from each other. Not of your own doing. But that woman mourned you. She got into the water after I told her, you had been shot. She refused to give up. She knew that you were alive when we all gave up hope. So now look at me and answer me this. Do you love her? Can you imagine spending your life away from her? Away from Danny? Or watching her with another man, living the life you were meant to with your wife and sons?"

It took him less of a minute to answer Sonny.

"I love her. I don't want to waste another minute away from her. I want a life with her and Danny. I only care about her, Danny and Jake. The rest can go to hell."

Both Max and Sonny were grinning like two fools. Sonny then remembered that Jason had come to ask him a specific question.

"What did you want to ask me. You said something about my safe?"

"Yeah I saw a shooting star and I remember a robin blue box I asked you to keep in your safe? You, Max and Milo were laughing at me?"

"Oh my god!" Max said bursting into laughter right along with Sonny. "Yes, the push gift. When you found out Sam was pregnant she was a bit temperamental. She woke you up in the middle of the night, craving my clam sauce. You told her you would get it the later. Not the right thing to say to an over emotional pregnant woman. You showed up at my house three am. I always have some frozen. Max and I laughed at you, since Sam called Max and told him to tell you not to come home without the clam sauce."

"Clam sauce? You're kidding right?"

"No I'm not. I believe Sam threw a candle at you. She can be a tad bit feisty. Something you might want to store in your brain for the future. Anyway you were complaining. And Sam told you all the horrors she would endured carrying your son but how happy she was to endure them, so the least you could do was ride over and get her the clam sauce she was craving. You were confused and asked me for advice."

"We did laugh at you for days" Max contributed to the convo.

Sonny wheeled himself over to a picture of him and Kristina. He pressed the side of it and it popped open revealing a safe. "I told you back then that the only way for a man to survive temperamental women like our wives was with expensive jewelry, after they gave birth to our children. All men know this and it's call a push gift."

"The next day you knowing Sam is a snooper showed up and while Max, Milo, and I laughed, you told me to hang on to this for you. Now for some reason I have never given it to Sam. It didn't feel right. I came close a few times but something told me to hang on to it a little bit longer."

A blue robin box with the word TIFFANY'S was taken out of the safe, handed to Jason. He open the box and found a black velvet box inside it. Jason held his breath and open up the box. A pair of very large solitaire earrings stared back at them. A memory came rushing back to him. Then a bunch more.

"They sparkle like her eyes. I said that to the jeweler. I remember buying these. I remember giving them to you. I remember. Oh my god I remember."

And just like that Sonny knew that for the first time since Jason's return, with certainty Jason, Sam and Danny were well on their way to becoming a family. He was a betting man, and gave it less than forty eight hours. He couldn't wait to tell Carly.


	5. Chapter 4

Author's note: I was going to hold off but someone left me a giant, huge review. I wish I knew who it was. This is for her or him and for Laura who help me get into Carly's head. Next up Carly, Sam, Brad, and Lucas dishing about men. This was poorly edited. Sorry the lovely Tiffany is hopefully having a blast on her bday. Happy reading. Review and retweet. I truly do write faster. Weird I know. I hope I nailed Carly she is essential to this story. I really wanted to do her justice. Hope I did!

Chapter 4

Carly Corinthos knew that the last thing that Samantha Morgan needed was to be left alone. She was fully aware that Sam had moved into the penthouse earlier that day. Kristina had sent her a discreet text filling her in on her sister's and nephew Danny's move. Not that Carly blame Sam, the thought of living with Alexis was enough to send anyone into some intense therapy. How she lasted as long as she did showed endurance and tolerance. Carly would of lasted less than five minutes on a good day, on a bad she would of rather shared a room with Brenda Barrett. Nope, that was extreme. Alexis was better than Brenda in any way, shape, or form.

She knew how low Sam must be feeling. The last few months had been hell for the woman. Losing Jason had killed them all in some way. In Sam case she had held on to hope. A hope that diminished each day that Jason didn't return to her or Danny.

And when she finally found happiness with Patrick, a year long relationship had ended in a matter of a few weeks. Jason was back but as much as Carly didn't want to admit it this Jason was not the man he had once been. He was so conflicted so confused. She totally blamed the Webber bitch for all of it. If she hadn't been her usual selfish self she knew without a shadow of a doubt that Jason memories would have already return and he would happily be living in the penthouse where he belong with his wife and son.

But nope the bitch had of course only thought of herself as usual, not something that surprised Carly. Elizabeth thought of just Elizabeth. Not the people who loved Jason, not his wife, his two sons, or anyone else. She had wanted to beat the woman into a bloody mess at the hospital when she had used her three sons feelings to justify how truly sorry she was.

"Sorry my ass!"

Carly could smell bullshit a mile away and that poor excuse for a mother didn't care about those boys. She cared only about herself. But she would be taken care of soon enough. Carly could let go of many things but no way was she just letting Liz skate by especially after what she had witness today. And certainly not after watching Sam sit by Danny side for months wondering if the cancer would kill him, if a donor would be found in time. No way, there was no way Carly was letting Liz get away with all the destruction and grief she had caused.

Carly thought back to the wedding she had attended earlier. She had agreed to be on her best behavior at the Drake wedding. Sonny had made her swear. Now she was the proud owner and was sporting on her arm a brand new, shiny, emerald, bangle bracelet, one she had her eye on for months, because she had behaved herself. She had not uttered one single word of what was going through her brain the entire day. And had even manage to stay away from the slimy, bitch Liz who was trying to latch on to Jason any chance she got. Well she did run interference, every time she or Sonny had seen Liz zoom near Jason they had step in, causing the pasty skin nurse to stay away. Jason face of gratitude had won him a reprieve from the ass kicking Carly had planned for him, in the near future.

She had personally found the wedding in poor taste. She had a very complicated relationship with Robin, at one point she had hated her, but that spot was now was occupied by Elizabeth Webber. As for Patrick she considered him a friend. How many times had they discuss his love of Sam and Danny? Sam's hesitation at taking the next step. Shit she had encouraged Sam, told her that Jason would be thrilled to know she and Danny were happy and had moved on. The bastard had made a liar out of her and hurt two people she was close too, Sam and Danny, in the process.

So to her marrying Robin so fast after weeks of bitching about Jason's return, left a bad taste in her mouth. She had plastered a smile just like Jason had, because she totally knew how he operated still, in social settings. Watching the scenes unfolded in front of her and thinking that if there was ever a couple that needed some intense marriage counseling it was the Drakes. She had seen it all before yeah there was happily ever after blah blah blah but come on who were they kidding they were human, they had issues, they didn't just disappear because Robin admitted being held hostage by Helena. Patrick had divorced her. He had built a life with Sam. She had witnessed it all first hand. It wasn't fake it was real but who the hell was she to judge. She was just happy that without having to involve herself Patrick Drake had left town meaning that Jason had a free and clear path to getting his family back. If he ever got his head out of his ass.

She wasn't worried about Liz. That woman was her own worst enemy. It had seriously made her sick to see her with her smugness at the wedding but she noted a few things Jason look like he was in fear of his life anytime she tried to get near him. She had sat on the opposite side of the room with a look of fear anytime she glanced at her Sonny, Jason or Anna. She noted the look that Anna had given Liz, if looks could kill Lizzie would be a dead woman. She stored that bit of information in her brain. She had a sneaky suspicion that Anna Devane might just be someone she could use in her plan to bring down the sneaky,little, fertile whore.

Patrick she had expected to lay into her but he hadn't which was his prerogative and now that he was out of town the support that team Liz once had was slowly getting smaller. She knew the woman wouldn't give up easily. She wanted to keep her tentacles tightly around her best friend but she had Spinelli on the case, privately of course. She had plans for Lizzie not ones that she would tell anyone about just yet. It would be executed with utter perfection. She was after all Carly and no one messed with her or those she loved.

She had endured the wedding, wish the happy couple good luck cause they would need it and saw them on their way. She almost texted Patrick the name of an excellent marriage counselor in Berkeley but she decided not too. As she looked at the bangled bracelet Sonny had given her, after, she was glad. After the wedding she decided to do a little retail therapy and buy Sam a cheer up gift. She had gone to her favorite French lingerie store that Diane had told her about. An exclusive, perfect place that no one but those who knew fashion knew about. Their stuff was simply divine, and Sonny was in heaven. Wheelchair be damn.

Each piece was one of a kind. Belgium lace, artfully crafted. She had picked up a few for herself and then had moved onto Sam. Nothing cheered up a woman more than silk and lace and if everything went the way it would her best friend Jason would benefit greatly from her gifts. As she grabbed a few things for Sam she saw Liz enter the store. She hid from her site and listen to what she was saying wondering how a woman like Liz with three boys and a nursing paycheck could afford the expensive French lingerie. The cheapest pair of flimsy panties she was currently holding, were $150.00 a pair. Victoria Secret that store was not.

"Mizz Webber the blue silk robe is not in stock yet we told you over the phone" Carly heard the manager Madame Chantal say noting her annoyance.

"I thought maybe you had gotten it in. I told u how important that robe is. My husband just adores that shade of blue on me and I'm dying to surprise him. We are trying for another baby, a little girl this time and I just love that robe" Liz said in an annoying, demanding voice.

Carly was livid and frozen in place. Well, well, well she thought not only was the little skank delusional but she planned to get herself pregnant to hold on to Jason. Somethings never changed. She waited till the woman left the store and walked over to the Madame Chantal a woman she knew well and who she was on a first name with. Who looked relieved that Liz was gone.

"Madame Carly, have you found everything satisfactory? We do have some beautiful things"

"Oh yes I'm going to take all this but the woman who was just here mentioned a robe? "

The older woman rolled her eyes. "Yes she has been in here several times bought some things and wants one of our exclusive pieces which we don't have."

"So she is a regular?"

"Yes she is. But how do I say this umm she is not very kind"

"If you don't mind me asking how much is that robe?"

"There's a wait list for it they only made ten. We had three sold out quickly. You know how it works everything is handmade. Miz Webber saw it in the window and wanted it. We had already sold it. She is most insistent."

"And she is on the waitlist?"

"Yes the robe is 500.00"

Carly couldn't resist she took out her black American Express credit card and said " I'll pay double for each make sure she doesn't get any of them ok! Call me when you get them my step daughter, cousin, best friends, mom would love them. It's never too early to start shopping for the holidays."

The sales woman looked at her in disbelief, the holidays had just pass by, but who was show to argue. She knew just who the woman standing in front of her was and who she had been married to, Jasper Jax. And who she was currently married to, Sonny Corinthos a regular client.

"Of course Mrs Corinthos. Can I assist you in anything else?"

" No thank you, Madame, just wrap up that pile they are gifts the rest are mine. Thank you so much." Carly said as she pointed Sam's pile to the woman. As she waited she decided that it was time to move up one of her plans. Texting Spinelli what she had just witness. She had a pretty good idea where the money for the amazing, delicate, lingerie Lizzie was buying, was coming from. She needed to prove it, and hold on to that information for just the right moment.

Milo was terrified. Since Carly's car accident, Sonny insisted that someone drive Carly around. He knew she was up to something years of knowing her told him a lot of her demeanor. She had been furiously texting away for the last ten minutes her face gave it away that smirk that usually meant hurricane Carly was about to make an appearance.

"Mrs C?"

Milo said his voice showing his obvious concern "where to next? Home?"

He ask hopeful so whatever she was in the middle of plotting he would play no part of. If she was home his boss would be able to control her. He couldn't help but laugh at that thought, no had ever or would ever control Carly Corinthos . She didn't answer back which fill him with dread. Whatever she was planning was huge! And mostly likely he would end up in the middle of it or fired. Damn Max for pulling seniority over him. He was suppose to drive the woman next but no he had pulled rank and forced Milo to do it.

Afraid to ask he took a look at Zach, the new guy who was shadowing him. The man had been working with Sonny for the last few months and by his face he could recognize the look of fear. He may have been new but he knew that shootouts, and mobsters were easier to deal with than Carly.

"Mrs.C !" he asked again praying to all the gods she would say let's go home

"Milo we are going to the penthouse to see Sam. I need you to take me there ASAP! No stops. I'm in a hurry. I think we both know Sam needs me."

Milo smiled. Ok the penthouse to see Sam that seem was safe. Samantha Morgan was an easy going woman. If anyone could handle Carly it was Sam. Letting out a sigh of relief he took a look at Zach and directed him to the penthouse

"Um well this is an interesting development!" They both heard the woman in the back seat say.

"Milo I'm going to spend a few hours at Sam's we are going to need our usual order from Kelly's but make sure it's enough for six! Can you guys handle that? And of course get enough for yourself it may be a while, actually it will most definitely be a while."

"Are you having a party Mrs. C?" Zach ask wondering how two very thin women could eat all that greasy food.

"You can call it a party or an intervention Zach. Personally I think it's a celebration but that's just me."

She answered humming a song Milo had heard her humming since she stepped out of the lingerie store where she had spent an hour in and thankfully neither men had had to go in. It had taken him less than five seconds to recognize, it was ding dong the witch is dead from the wizard of oz. He looked at the wife of his employers face and dread filled his stomach. He felt sorry for whoever was on the end of the wrath of hurricane Carly.

Carly went through her mental checklist, gifts for Sam done. Spinelli texted done. Greasy food done. And now she needed reinforcements. God only knew the state she would find Sam in. When she had called her earlier she had said she was fine just wanted to stay home alone and spend time with Danny. She had mentioned the word alone three times hoping to emphasized it.

But Carly knew better she didn't want to be alone. Danny was in bed and Sam should be surrounded by loved ones. She obviously meant others when she said alone. The two women had gotten close, they had gone drinking and even had their hair done last week. Sam hadn't most likely Alexis. She had meant alone, away from the craziness of Alexis. But umm reinforcements. Yes she would need others to help cheer up her poor beastie.

Kristina and Molly were a possibility but too young maybe to join the party. They may crack open tequila. Though lately her step daughter, Kristina scheming was becoming top notch. Her influences was clearly rubbing off. But nope, not tonight. She needed someone fun and someone who loved Sam unconditionally . She briefly thought of Jason but she was angry at him and disappointed. Things were progressing slower than she would like with Jason and Sam and the Christmas mess had not help. Besides he was with Sonny. She reread her husband text.

Jason here with ? I got this. Go to Sam.

She had no doubt her husband could handle Jason and Sam clearly needed her more. She was in awed of her brilliance as she texted a familiar number. Yes perfect! Sam may be a bit upset with her well before she recognized her good intentions and opened her gift. But no way would she turn away their brother Lucas and his fabulous partner Brad. Deciding a phone call was in order she pressed her brothers picture on her phone.

"Lucas love listen don't interrupt. Sam is a mess you do know Patrick married Robin today. horrific wedding by the way. Well she needs us. I'm on my way to the penthouse I got food I need you to meet me there."

"Carly! Brad and I have dinner plans and I've call Sam earlier, she said she wanted to be alone! I think we need to just leave her alone. Can you honestly blame her?"

"Lucas love, I told you not to interrupt of course she said to leave her alone she doesn't want to trouble anyone but she needs us. She shouldn't be left alone what if she does something to herself I mean her world just blew apart and…"

"Wait what do you mean does something to herself? Are things that bad? She sounded fine when I talk to her!" Bingo thought Carly, she knew just what strings to pull with her brother.

"Lucas just get your ass to the penthouse in an hour! I'm on my way there, pick up some wine and Ice cream oh and bring the cutie Brad with you. You picked a winner he had the most fab things to say about my outfit the other day Diane and I adore him! Nice job picking him. Perfect for you and me."

"Carly focus ok I'll cancel my plans with Brad I'll pick up what you want but please if things are that bad tell me maybe I should call my dad and Alexis"

"Don't you dare Lucas or I'll tell mama on you I'll tell her you want her to plan this over the top wedding didn't you say something about discreet romantic?""

"You wouldn't dare?"

"Wouldn't I ?" Carly said in her most nonchalant voice, the things a girl had to do, to get people to do what she wanted.

"Ok one hour I won't tell my dad or Alexis but Carly if Sam doesn't want us there you can't force her too."

Carly didn't even let him finish the sentence, she hung up on him and continued humming. "I swear everyone's lives would run smoother if they just listen to Carly!" she said to herself.

Thank god she never gave Sam back the keys. She let herself in the penthouse and found Sam staring at an unopened bottle of tequila. Tissues were strewn everywhere and a huge box of photos laid all over the coffee table

"Oh dear god! Thank god I came when I did, what have you been up to? And why are you staring at an unopened bottle of tequila?"

"Carly I thought I told you I wanted to be alone!" Sam said as she started picking up the tissues all over the floor she had spent the last few hours crying. She was suppose to get drunk but she didn't have it in her. Danny was upstairs what if he needed her what kind of a mother was she if she got drunk alone over men. A pathetic one. She was better than that.

"Sam I'm offended that you, after all these years of bonding would think I would stay away and let you wallow! I am me after all what kind of a friend leaves her bestie in her time of need."

"My time of need?" Sam said confused.

"Yes your time of need. I was at the wedding you know talk about delusional central! "

"Yes you texted me and sent me a picture of Liz at the fucking wedding with the caption if anyone needs a boob job it's this adulteress bitch. And something about chicken cutlets?"

Carly laughed as she took Sam in her arms and gave her a huge hug. Sam held onto her gripping at her silk blouse. Yep, Carly had done the right thing, Sam needed her even if she didn't admitted just yet.

"Cutlets Sam. Women who don't have boobs buy them, stick them in their bra for more cleavage! The witch certainly needs them she can mostly likely find them at Walmart where she buys those hideous sweaters I don't think the goodwill would have them. An essential for women with a flat chest! "

Sam started laughing. She should have known better. No way would Carly stay away the thought she would amused her. Once you were friends with Carly you gained not only her undivided loyalty but the woman would drop whatever she had going if she thought a friend was in need. And let's face it Sam was in need. She had spent hours since putting Danny to bed wallowing in self pity and wondering how her life had blown up leading to a total meltdown yet again.

"Personally I found the wedding to be in very very poor taste…"

"Carly the last thing I want to think about or talk about is Patrick and Robin!"

"Sam you need to get it out. I mean come on didn't you tell me that Patrick pushed you to get divorce and set a date?"

"Yes he did but this one I'm afraid is on me. I was so hesitant to even get into a relationship with him. And then I moved my child into his home and let him bond with my son. What kind of mother does that make me?"

Carly sat down on the couch watching the woman pace from one end of the room to the other. She found it funny that both Sam and Jason both had the same habit, both paced when they ranted. She had decided to not bring up Jason unless Sam did first. She had plenty to say on that topic. But she was not telling Sam about Liz little moment of delusion at the lingerie store. That was for her personal use of information. Tonight was about getting rid of the ghost of Patrick Drake. To move on.

The way Carly rationalized it all the sooner Sam let go of that ass Patrick the easier the easier it would to get Jason back with Sam, and then her perfect little handsome, adorable little man, Danny would have both his parents reunited all thanks to his favorite auntie Carly. She continued to let Sam rant away as she mentally reminded herself she needed to get a mani. Her nails were a total disaster.

"He pushed me. He was always pushing, move in Sam. Get a divorce Sam. It's too dangerous Sam. Set a wedding date Sam. Our children have bonded Sam…"

"What a total dip shit!" Carly led out a gasp as she noticed her cuticles.

"Oh you don't even know the half of it. I mean I leave my clothes on the floor in the bathroom and he has a heart attack. I take off to go on a case and all I get are texts messages asking me if I'm ok. It's my fucking job!"

"Seriously you left your clothes on the floor?"

"Yes my fucking clothes. But you know what kills me, that we both brought our children into his home, which hello red flag for Sam right there, they bonded. We became a family. And Carly I swear to you I was so hesitant to say yes to his proposal! So damn hesitant, but the things he said, all the right things. And I truly did love him and in a way I always will. But that huge diamond he put on my finger felt like this thousand pound rock on my finger. This heavy ass weight of commitment. Red flag number two for Sam."

Carly eyed her own diamond noting it's perfection. "It was massive. He may have questionable taste in women but he certainly can pick out a diamond."

"But see he can't. Cause that diamond wasn't me. The man wanted me to spend my life with him and he buys me a ring that is so impractical. And come on who the hell was I kidding me an ex con woman a doctor's wife? So now he is happily off with Robin the perfect doctor's wife and my son and I are nothing but road kill. And to add insult to injury he invited that home wrecking, bitch Liz to his fucking wedding, after everything she did to us!"

"Oh honey there is nothing perfect about Robin. We can spend hours on her hair alone you should have seen the dress she wore today. If Diane had seen it she would have passed out. How Maxie didn't I don't know. I wish I took a picture of that to show you."

"Robin isn't the problem I'm happy for Emma. I'm happy for Patrick despite the fact that he behaved like a total caveman towards the end. And yes I do feel like poof robin returns and bye bye Danny and Sam. But I can get over it but Danny grew so attached to him…what kind of a mother..."

"Stop! I'm going to stop you right there. I had a front row seat to you and Patrick. You did nothing wrong. You dated and honestly if anyone's is to blame it's your mother!"

"My mother oh this I have to hear ok explain!"

"Nothing thrill Alexis like her "Davis girls" overachieving in every aspect of life including boyfriends. I'm not going to even mention the you know what situation with Kristina. Now she practically booked herself a private room at Shadybrooke, when she found out that Jason and you were getting married. Then you, her eldest daughter brings home a prestigious neurosurgeon. The woman was jumping up and down in enthusiasm. Now as for Patrick we can all agree he was a typical ass towards the end. And yes he did push you but let's face it he was one sexy charming mother fucker! You did the best you thought for both you and Danny. Now you can wallow all you want but no way will I allow you to question yourself as a mother!"

She saw the doubt on Sam face and hope that Sonny was getting through to Jason. Cause his wife and child never needed him more than they did at that moment. Once again Carly stopped herself from mentioning the Elephant in the room but happily noted that pictures of Jason and Sam were all over the penthouse.

"Now open my gift. Before you say I have fantastic taste you owe Diane this one. I have dropped thousands of dollars in this store since she told me about it. And don't try to say why do I need this? All women need to own these. Not for men but for us. For us to feel good about ourselves. And if anyone needs it my friend it is you."

Sam looked at the giant black boxed and felt like if she opened it she would find the last thing she needed.

"Please god don't tell me Diane sent you to sex store and you bought me a vibrator?"

Carly laughed wishing she had. "No I didn't buy you a vibrator though I wish I had. When the hell was the last time you and the good doctor did the deed?"

Sam avoided the question and it didn't go unnoticed by Carly at all. Interesting she thought. Very interesting indeed.

"Oh Carly my god they are beautiful. " Sam said as she picked each piece of lace. The pink see through pajamas made of some sort of exquisite material were to die for. The black silk short slip with white lace was perfection. And the see through white lace teddy was beautiful as well but totally unnecessary. Who the hell would she wear it for, celibacy was a defiantly her new path in life.

"You didn't have to do this." Sam said tearing up at the thought of Carly taking the time to buy her some of the most exquisite lingerie she had ever seen.

"Oh please don't start. Just appreciate the craftsmanship. The detail. All one of a kind. Now want to repay me, answer the question. When was the last time you and Drake had sex?"

"A week before Jason or Jake Doe's wedding!"

"What the fuck! Are you serious. You lived with the hottie and you didn't take advantage of his you know what? Stupid he may be, bad taste in women besides you of course absolutely . But Sam come on he is sex on a stick I would do him, unless wait a minute. Sam did you maybe didn't want too because of Jake Doe who we now know is of course Jason…"

"Carly don't you dare finish that question. Don't do it."

Sam never felt happier to hear her brother's voice. "Oh god please I'm begging you don't finish that sentence."

"Oh Carly please finish that question as I think about the so hot, incredibly sexy, angry Jake Doe aka Jason Morgan" Brad winked at Carly who clapped. She took a look at Milo who was holding the door open as Zach walked in with a giant box of take out. And just said "Reinforcements!"


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Sorry guys, I lost the original chapter. I wrote this and it was quickly edited. Not sure if it is ok. If there are mistakes I am very sorry. It may be a while before the next chapter is out. The inspiration is there but I'm not feeling it. Let's see how you guys like this and the reviews. I'm giving the next chapter some major thought I see it I just am not so sure I can do it. Enjoy.

Chapter 5

As a MD, Lucas was fully aware of the consequences that were involved regarding drinking. A group of people, getting together, drinks flowing. One drink led to another, and another, and another. And then all hell possibly could break loose or people ended up in dire situations.. Alcohol was like a truth serum, as a person drank they began to feel relax. The more relax a person became the easier it was for them to say things they either would never say out loud or to anyone else. The tongue truly became freed.

"Drunken words are truly sober thoughts!" He had remembered once reading in a medical journal.

Alcohol put people at ease, causing people to feel relax, tearing down their inhibitions. To let loose, act on romantic desires. Whatever thoughts, feelings, emotions that a person felt, that were kept hidden deep inside all came up to the surface after drinking a few drinks. It could also have the opposite effect. Words of anger, hurt, and pain could be spoken. Alcohol truly did affect a people's emotions also causing them to remember things that had happen in the past that had been long buried.

As he looked at the people around him, he wasn't worried about the evening becoming something they would all regret. Fits of laughter filled the room and everyone seem to be having a blast. He did know one thing they would all have one hell of a hangover the next day, alcohol would be the culprit blamed . They would all bitch and moan, wishing they could go back and not drink as much as they had, well not all, he suspected that one of his sisters wouldn't be paying like the rest them.

They had polished off between them four bottles of white wine. Then Carly had had the bright idea to open up the tequila. He had tried to stop her, thinking that maybe Tequila wasn't the best choice for them to drink, considering that Sam was so vulnerable, but the trio had called him a party pooper and before he knew it he was throwing back shots with the rest of them. But it had not gone unnoticed that everyone else had done at least three shots and Carly had only managed to do one, he would have said something but she had practically finished off one bottle of white wine herself. No one else had said a word about her lack of doing shots, nor had they noticed that ever so often she kept texting away, first looking around making sure everyone in the room was occupied before quickly typing back to whoever was on the other end of the phone. Carly was up to something. There was no doubt of that in Lucas's mind, he rather remain clueless and enjoy the evening with his siblings and his boyfriend. Whatever Carly was up to it would eventually explode, like it usually did when she plotted away.

He was however in full agreement with his sister Carly that the last thing his other sister Sam needed that night was to be left alone. They had eaten greasy burgers and fries. Any anger or fear he thought his partner Brad would have over the cancellation of their romantic dinner for two was long gone. Brad was in his element as he heard stories of the history of his sisters, gossip like a pre teen girl, talked about every taboo subject under the sun and drank without a care in the world. Brad loved to gossip. Lucas knew how much he miss Britt. He personally didn't understand the appeal but Brad adore her, was fiercely protective of her. He forgot nothing and still to this day despite the massive amounts of mistakes the young doctor made, Brad hated everyone that had bullied her, talked about her, and made her life miserable.. They had a very unique friendship but they didn't see each other as much as they both wish they could, since she had moved. They did talk on the phone frequently and Lucas knew that one phone call would lead to hours of gossip so on nights that Britt called, he went to bed without Brad.

But it seem that Brad had found a new kinder spirit and was now fully devoted to Carly. After Carly had announced he had impeccable taste as he complimented her outfit and newest shiny bauble on her arm. Noting how utterly fabulous she looked in a green silk blouse, jeans and killer designer boots. And had mention Britt and their mutual love of fashion. To which Carly had said another casualty of the whore. Brad had broken out into a big smile. Unlike so many others, Carly didn't have one bad word to say about Brad's best friend and that made a huge impact on his boyfriend.

Lucas had lost counts on how many times Carly had said "Brad you are a treasure, I'm so glad you are going to be my brother the fun we are going to have! Wait till I start planning your wedding. Oh and shopping we really must go shopping . We are so going to rock this town together. "

He knew that he was in trouble. Carly had found a brand new plotting partner in Brad. Thoughts of Carly just letting herself into their home uninvited filled his head. Making him take another shot of tequila despite promising himself not to after the last one, someone had to keep a clear head. Thankfully they were all safe at Sam's apartment with Milo and Zach outside the front doors.

He just shrugged his shoulders. He didn't even want to imagine the trouble the duo could engage in if left to their own devices. He pushed away those thoughts. Right now his eyes were on Sam and on the sadness that filled her. She was trying to pretend everything was fine. Laughing along with everyone else. Not that anyone believed her, but they said nothing. The plan was to be there for her, keep her mind free from the chaos. It was definitely working but he got why she was hiding all her feelings under some sort of invisible shield that night.

Unlike everyone else he understood what Sam was feeling. He knew what it felt like to feel betrayed, heartbroken, sad. But he also knew that things had a way of working out, as he looked at the love of his life Brad, laughing at whatever picture Carly was showing him on her phone, he had faith his sister, Sam would eventually not only find peace but love and happiness. Patrick hadn't been right for her. He had always known that, but chose to remain quiet until she came to him seeking advice. She knew he was there all she needed to do was ask, and she had before.

It had been Lucas who Sam had consulted about her husband's memory loss. He had looked at all the medical charts. It had been done privately without the knowledge of Patrick Drake. He had held Sam in his arms when she had admitted to him that she was ashamed and fearful of asking Patrick about Jason. That she was so torn and confused. She needed facts, she needed to know what was going on with her husband. She felt that if she ask Patrick he would see it as an act of betrayal.

She didn't want to hurt him, she had explained and Jason barely could meet her eye when they talked if they ever manage to have a conversation that lasted more than five minutes, so Lucas had taken a look at the file. He knew how torn she had felt so without asking any questions about how she felt about the return of her husband, he had done it.

It was complicated case to say the least. Quietly he had consulted with two other doctor friends who specialized in brains and they had all said the same things. Jason memory had a chance of returning, the best thing to do was to let it heal. To not pressure the patient at all. To let him come to terms with who he had once been and who he currently was. The brain was truly an unknown vessel, Jason could one day wake up remembering his entire life or he could never remember. He had explained it to Sam who had thanked him and left his office looking broken and more conflicted than ever.

As he looked over to Sam now, who was throwing back another shot of tequila before walking over to the duo giggling on the couch next to him.

"Dear god the dress looks more hideous even now than it did when you first sent me the picture."

"Sam this is just a picture imagine having to stare at it all afternoon and that hair. Dear god don't start me on that damn ponytail thingy she has going on. That would require us to open up another bottle of tequila."

Brad erupted into a fit of giggles. "It's not a dress look at it, it looks like bad drapes in some whorehouse in Mexico. Carly can't dimples send the slut to a whorehouse somewhere where she will never bother any of us again."

Everyone laugh even Sam.

Brad had decided that Sonny new nickname was to be dimples. Lucas hope to god his brother in law never heard him being called that. The big, bad mob enforcer being called dimples. The women found it hilarious.

"Darling Brad I have tried to get rid of the slut trust me I have used every power of persuasion but alas nothing has work the whore and her vag still remain in Port Charles."

"Fifty shades of Grey my darling Carly. I highly recommend it. The bible every couple must have on their nightstand. If you want a man any man to do anything you want take a page out of that book. I sure as hell have."

Both Carly and Sam laughed. They both had the book and had read it in their book club with Lulu and Maxie years earlier.

"I have the book…" Carly started to say but Brad cut her off. "So do I why do you think your brother's nickname is spanky?"

"Brad" Lucas said as his cheeks redden and his sisters said "Way too much information."

"Don't be such a prude. Any hoo can we please go back to discussing the national fashion disaster that is Lizzie two bit whore Webber."

"What is there left to say? She is a lying whore who always gets off no matter what she does. My only satisfaction is that I have on numerous occasions manage to hit her. A wonderful feeling, Christmas, my birthday, all wrapped into one. I mean those slaps are …"

"Sublime." Sam said with a wicked smile as she down another shot. "I swear the day I punched that bitch in the jaw was the best day of my life."

"Britt said it too. That a slap was better than an orgasm."

Carly and Sam giggled. "I wouldn't go that far but they do feel great."

"Maybe Britt is onto something. She slept with Nikolas and Patrick maybe slapping the bitch was better than an orgasam."

"Alright Sam that's two mentions of your sex life with the arrogant jackass Drake. My friend but inviting Lizzie to the wedding today such made me realize that he is a big jackass. So spill it the good doctor maybe wasn't able to perform ? Could he not give you the big O or role playing wasn't his thing?"

Lucas wish he could be anywhere but there. Brad look like a little kid in a candy store. "Britt said he was ok nothing phenomenal. She had better."

And just like Lucas knew would happen, all the anger, resentment and feelings deep inside of Sam came up to the surface.

"Patrick was fine. But annoying as hell. He is arrogant and pushy. He was like jekyll and hyde. When we first got together he was romantic, sweet and so wonderful with Danny. With me. We use to have fun. It was nice being with a normal guy. I mean I moved into his house. But see the key word is his. It was always his, his way, his terms, his ideas. Or my, my, my,or I, I, I . My risotto is better yours is gummy Sam. My job is better I can provide for all of us quit yours. Look Sam I pick up my clothes the minute I take them off and put them into the laundry bin, you need to do the same. My house is better I don't want to uproot Emma."

Everyone kept quiet as they watch Sam walk into the kitchen and come out with another bottle of tequila. She open the bottle, took a shot and pace.

"I called your mother Sam time to file for divorce. I want to set a wedding date. I think the kids are way too young for a dog. I'm sorry Sam but Robin is back and I love her. Bye Sam see you later. Oh and Sam you are so wrong Liz is a saint. Who cares that she broke Emma's heart. Jason is the devil but Elizabeth Webber is a saint. Who cares that she has destroyed marriages, slept with her brother in law. Committed sins everyone forgets! I really want to know what the fuck is so special about the boob less, adulterous, home wrecking lying bitch? Please someone tell me?"

No one said a word. Sam rant had not taken Lucas by surprise but had however taken Brad and Carly not only by surprised but had also shut them both up. But leave it to Brad to continue the conversation.

"Personally I think there is something in her Vag!"

"Oh god Brad! Please don't tell me you slept with the nurse bitch and she turn you gay! Please we are best friends now spill it. Tell me everything I'll take you to the most divine place and buy you whatever you want."

"Carly I swear to you even if I was straight I wouldn't touch that douche with a twenty foot pole. I don't and will never get the appeal. But Britt and I have discussed in length how one fashion disaster like her can manage to get all these men wrapped around her bony finger, the conclusion is her vag."

Sam had lost counts of what she had drank. The room was getting hot and she couldn't help but walk over to the window for some air. Jason popped into her head. She wondered if he was with her. She wish she didn't even have to think of him she wished he never invaded her thoughts but Jason Morgan always had that effect on her. He was always on her brain, in the daytime when their son just smiled. He had his daddy's smile. When she walk around town a memory of them would pop up. But it was worse at night. When Danny was asleep and she was in bed. Her mind would wander. Thoughts of what they had done late at night. Making love until the sun rose. The way he touched her, how he moved her hair to the side before he bent down for a kiss. Patrick had been a good lover. She would never lie and say he wasn't but he had never satisfied her in the way Jason did. Jason was so different from the other men in her life. He could be wild, crazed, sexy or sweet, gentle, thoughtful.

But that was over. Somehow she would get over the Jason Morgan syndrome. She had always and would continue to speak to Danny about his father. But that was it. The extent of her connection to him was their son, if he ever remembered he had another one. She would have loved to help Jason remember but he had made his choice. Elizabeth had won.

"Brad!" Sam yelled out. "Please stop calling it Vag. I'm drunk. I really don't want to lose my buzz. I mean it find another word for it since my husband is most likely currently right smack in it."

Lucas saw the grin on Carly face who wanted to say something but didn't. He had a feeling that Jason was nowhere near Liz, in fact from Carly's face he was willing to put money on it.

"Oz!" Brad squeal with delight "We can refer it to the land of oz. You know the movie Carly was humming the tune earlier, her woo haa is the land of oz. the yellow brick road of delusion and poor taste. One minute in that area and lives are destroyed"

"Preach it Bradley! He is right. Let's look at the facts. One she has a different baby daddy for each kid any other woman would be called a whore but not Saint Elizabeth no one seems to be bothered by the fact that she has not one but three kids we know off, by three different men and she never knows who the father is. The damn lab must make a killing every time she takes a pregnancy test and its says positive. They should do a damn Maury special on just her alone!"

"Damn straight then of course there's the destruction of those around her. Lucky addicted to pain pills had to leave town because of her. Once a strong man now a spineless one. Then she slept with her own brother in law and thought he was the father!"

"Oh I heard about this Lucas tell them the hospital gossip has been buzzing lately all about Saint Liz and the land of oz. Everyone is talking. Dr. Quatermain treats her like she barely exists. All her buddies have all left her. She has no one. No one will trade shifts with her and to make it even better, Dr. O has assigned her on night duty."

"He's right the rumor mill has been buzzing about her and she's been talking to Franco now." Lucas really hadn't wanted to mention Franco, knowing how sore of a subject he still was. Sam mouth broke out into a huge smile so he continued. "The other day she got reprimanded by Dr. O. She was talking to Franco and almost gave a patient the wrong medicine. I wouldn't be shock if she got suspended or fired. The Franco friendship is a weird one though even for her."

"Finally the perfect match for the evil witch! Then of course we have talked about all the men in her life but one. My husband. I lost count how many times she tried to come between us but can he see it nope! The bitch climb fifteen sets of stairs to spread her legs and get pregnant! She kept his identity a secret you would think he would finally see her for the convicting little whore she? He is still all up her std infested ass!"

"A total fashion disaster! " was Carly next contribution to the conversation.

"Oh god not the sweaters I beg you Carly anything but the sweaters! And that hair! I can't talk about it again. Once was more than enough. And don't forget to text me the picture you did promise I could show Britt. If you guys really want to have a Webber Bitchfest! Britt is the queen. The things she says always on point."

"Brad I find u so fascinating! Where have you been all my life." Brad was just about to answer Carly when a thought crept into his drunken brain.

"Sam no offense but have you thought of going up to her and screaming I have the ring! I am the wife! My name is on the marriage certificate! He is your husband your very yummy husband!"

Sam took a breath before she answered. "I avoid her as much as I possibly can. Every time I'm near her she loves to gloat about her perfect life with my husband. Or how Patrick is now finally with his true love. Or reminds me of the mistakes I made a long time ago. I just leave why bother saying anything to her."

Carly reached for her hand. "Sam we have all made mistakes. Why do you allow her to talk to you the way she does from where I'm standing she is the other woman she is a pathological liar she can't keep a man in her bed without lying so why aren't you fighting for your husband? We have all made mistakes but the difference is that we have all, including you, own up to them. That bitch never has. I never understood how one horrible woman could manage to get so many men to do her bidding. To destroy so many lives! I don't think she can even put on her own clothes without a man's help!"

"As much as I would love to blame Elizabeth for my disastrous relationship with Jason, it's not only on her. He has more blame than she does at this point. He treated me like I was nothing. Neglects his son and is still running to Elizabeth. Every time we get a little bit closer, poof the moment goes away. She calls him and he goes running. She is using Jake now her new tactic. So why should I fight for him? When Jason thought he was married to Hayden he went with Hayden. He acted like she was his wife. When he found I was his wife he pushed me away and demanded a divorce oh and of course accused me of trying to keep him with me when I pointed out Liz knew the truth. He kisses me and then…"

"Wait he kissed you! What do you mean he kissed you?" all three of them said at the same time, a look of disbelief on their faces.

Shit! This is why I don't drink tequila. Sam thought to herself not wanting to answer the question.

Brad just couldn't help himself. "He kissed you? Was it good? Was it better than the hottie doctor? Tell us everything!"

"There's nothing to tell. We had a moment. He just found out he was Jason. He came to Patrick's to see Danny and we kissed. Trust me it was no big deal, he ran out of the house so fast."

"I call bullshit! That kiss was not insignificant by any means. Look Sam, I'm your brother you have had a hell of a year. But by just looking at you I can tell that kiss meant a lot more than you are willing to admit. Why? And now why are you so willing to push away a man you have loved for so long!"

"I can't Lucas. I won't. For years I came in second best to Jason's world. I was never a priority. I don't want that for Danny. He deserves to be first. He deserves to be loved, to have a normal childhood surrounded by people who love him. I love Jason. I will always love him. Yes we fucking kissed it was amazing it felt it was like god I can't even talk. That kiss said so much I felt so guilty. We were connected. He tried to say it didn't mean anything that it's complicated. But kisses don't lie. We stopped. I can still remember it. Our lips it was like nothing matter and we were back to just being us jason and sam."

Brad softly ask as his heart broke for Sam. "So what happen?"

"Real life. Him pushing me away every minute he was near me. I didn't push him, I didn't pressure him. I had hope that's all. And for a minute I thought we had a shot. He would remember. Then he forgot his son. And I knew at that moment that I am a mother first. I have to think of Danny. He won't get hurt. I know Jason he thinks that he is this new person but he hasn't changed. I know and I'm willing to bet he still sleeps on the left side of the bed. That he hates watching romantic comedies. I know everything about him. But he doesn't want to know me. That sucks and it hurts that here he finds out I am his legal wife and Danny is his. What does, he do file divorce papers. Spends the holidays with Liz and forgets Danny."

"Sam, she doesn't know him, she molded him into someone she wanted him to be. She never accepted Jason for who he was."

"Carly, Brad, Lucas can you all look me in the eye and tell me that Liz would accept my son?"

The trio said nothing.

"I proved my point. Jason had his shot. She won so now it's just me and Danny. I don't need him neither does Danny. I will eventually get over him."

"Sounds to me that you are hiding behind Danny!"

"Or maybe the one thing Patrick taught me was that children come first. That they deserve to be cherished. I put our son to bed tonight alone. We don't need to be together for him to be with Danny."

"Look Sam I agree with you and he is my best friend but I really think things will work out. Have a little faith, a little hope."

"No. I can't not anymore. And Carly I get it, it was never easy for us. But damn we tried we always found our way to each other. This time it's not happening I have to face that."

"Or you can just seduce him!" Both Carly and Brad said at the same time followed by the words. "Jinx."

Sam walked over to her brother and away from the giggling duo. "You are in such deep shit with these two."

Lucas just nodded. "No shit. I do agree with Carly though have a little faith."

"I have none left to have. I miss Jason like crazy. He use to let me be me. It didn't matter with him if I couldn't cook, if i left my clothes on the ground. Jason accepted me. But I have to let him go. I want peace, harmony. Someday maybe I'll let someone back in. I haven't given up on love I just need a break. I want a man who will be here who will put me first, who believes in us wants us. Who will fight me and make a fool of himself. And if he never shows up then that's it. Once upon a time I had a great love those are rare. I danced in the rain. I laughed and made love to a man in places you wouldn't believe if I told you. I had a man who kissed me leaving me breathless. I thank him for that. For giving me a chance for a new life for changing me. For making me believe in love. And for giving me my greatest gift our son."

"Okay enough with the way too deep conversation. I think we need a change of subject ASAP right Carly?"

"Right Brad."

"So I have a huge question. Inquiring minds want to know. Now quit frowning Sam you will get wrinkles. "So you both slept with dimples?" He had asked full of glee causing the women to erupt into laughter. They had obliged him and told him they had and that not only had they both slept with "dimples" but also "Mr. Hot pants CEO" Jasper Jax!

"And you two wait you mean to tell me that you and Carly once were both involved in bar fights, punches, slaps and all? Oh please tell me there was hair pulling?"

Sam's laughter was like music to Lucas ears. The serious part of the conversation had ended. He knew it was Brad doing. His heart was so big and he had proven to him how much he cared about those that Lucas loved.

"Yes Brad once upon a time we beat the shit out of each other. She has one hell of a right hook!"

"Preach it sister that I do. Not for Sam Of course not any more . And yes there was hair pulling we destroyed a bar"

Brad erupted into a full laugh fest causing the women and Lucas to join him.

The hatred between Carly and Sam had once been one of legends. The two women had hated each other but times had changed. The days of hair pulling, punches, and brawls against each other were long over .The truth of the matter was that Carly was a force to be reckon with. But when she cared about someone truly cared, she was loyal to that person to the end. She would fight tooth and nail for the people she loved. Once Carly had you back she had it for life and Sam was the first to admit it that she loved the woman something fierce.

She adored Danny and truly loved Sam. During her darkest days when they had thought Jason was dead, it had been Sonny and Carly who had gotten her out of bed. The two woman had even had a massive showdown. Danny had been with Alexis who had decided to leave Sam alone. Carly being Carly had gone to the penthouse and had told Sam that Jason would be ashamed of her antics. The two women had hurled insults at each other, and Carly had somehow picked up the small woman clothes and all. Dragged her into the shower and turn on the cold water. Screaming and yelling it Carly had gotten into the shower with Sam, her clothes on as well and they had cried. Sam had gotten out every tear every emotion that morning. So had Carly. Carly had thought that she would never see her again after that encounter but the next day Sam had shown up with Danny in tow and a silent thank you had been said to her. The two had clung on to each other during their grief and bygones of the past had begun.

"I swear you two fascinate me!" Brad exclaimed. "Should we do the last shot?"

"Absolutely. And Brad I think I speak not only for myself but for Carly as well. Our brother is lucky to have found you. So raise up your shot glasses and let's make a toast.

"To love. To real love the one that always finds us and wins in the end."

"To love." the group repeated as threw back the shots of tequila and smiled at each other.

Sonny's house

Max knew what was about to had been discussed and all the players were ready to go. just waiting for the text. As Jason phone kept ringing he saw the aggravation on his boss's face. It was time for another truth to be reveal and this time they may have to shoot Jason to get him to sit still. This was not going to end well. Finally after a number of calls, an annoyed Jason was about to answered. When Max took his phone away.

"What's that about?" Confusion was evident in his face. "Max give me my phone back."

"Jason. I need you to listen to me. I need to ask you this. Do you trust me?" Sonny questioned. He looked over to Max and shook his head. Tonight was not going to end well at all. He texted Diane quickly, another person who Sonny had asked him, when he gave him the signal. And then he texted Milo to be ready. Operation eruption was on it's way. Milo quickly texted back and said he was set on his end. Carly and Sam were with their brother Lucas and his boyfriend Brad totally plastered. If the situation didn't work out like it had been rehearse they would go to plan two.

"I trust you but I got a bad feeling I'm not going to love what you are going to say."

Sonny knew this was not going to be the easy but it had to be done. "I need you to tell me what's going on."

"On New Year's Eve someone tried to break into Liz house. Jake saw them and was terrified. I went over there and found nothing, I even called the cops…"

" They found nothing!" Sonny said as he shrugged his shoulders "Let me take a wild guess Liz was terrified?"

"Yeah she was so was Jake, I was at the Floating Rib with Sam playing pool when right at the stroke of midnight the phone rang."

Max and Sonny both laughed.

"Guys this isn't funny!"

"Actually it is. So let's see if I can guess you left the Floating Rib and Sam, went over to Liz house. Jake was terrified, Liz was too the other two boys were sleeping. The cops found nothing and tonight it happen again! Did I miss anything? Wait you slept on the couch right?" Sonny asked Jason as he wheeled himself over to his desk and open up his laptop.

"How do you know that? Sonny how do you know I slept on the couch?"

"One thing you need to know Jason is that we are a family. We are always protected. You were the master of making sure everyone was safe. I'm sure you remember that. Spinelli is worth more than anyone will ever know, a billion times over. See when you died we decided to take certain precautions. I'll give you an example Sam and Danny. They are watched 24 hours a day. Sam refused a body guard and despite my hesitation I gave in, not fully of course. There is a guard that has and will continue to watch your son and wife. She can't see him of course if she did she would have my head and ass on a platter. And of course there are other precautions that have been taken. Video cameras all around the preschool Danny attends, Sam's office, the penthouse. Not inside of course but outside!"

"Max pull out the feed on New Year's Eve! Webber house."

Jason looked at the computer and saw Elizabeth house.

"You always protected Liz especially when Jake was alive. You had guards on her and Jake at all time. When Jake died you pulled them off. Now when you were Jake Doe and I thought you were some killer I had Spinelli put in a state in the art security system inside and outside of the Webber house, and before you ask no not the bedroom. I did not need visions that I couldn't easily wipe out! Liz had me fooled right along with everyone else. I truly did care for her. And her children are Spencers. Luke and I go back a long time."

"Jesus Christ is that... ?"

"Yes it is, Now only a few people know about this. Carly does not. I was secretly relieved to know that she was spending a girls night with Sam. If she saw this, no way could she control her temper. Even though I have it on good authority she is working on her own project but it's harmless.. I planned to show it to you, and honestly I hopped it was a one time thing. But as you can tell it's not. "

"She dear lord she! Is there more."

"Pull up tonight's feed Max!"

Max typed away at the computer and plugged in the sound as Jason watched in total disbelief at the screen.

Liz took the picture they had taken a few months earlier and threw it on the ground. The glass smashing all over the ground. She smiled and scream for Aiden and Cam to stay upstairs. But not Jake. He watched as his son walked down the stairs and saw the picture broken on the ground. He looked at Liz petrified. Liz pulled the small blonde hair boy into her arms and sat him on the couch.

"Jake sweetheart do you remember how we talked about daddy coming home to us for good?"

"Mommy is the bad man back? Did you see him again like last time? Do you need me to tell daddy?"

"Oh my smart sweet boy yes I do. Now I know I told you that it's not ok to lie but this is a good lie. The type of lie that sometimes we need to tell in order to get things we want in life. This is our secret. You can't even tell your brothers ok, pinky swear!"

"Okay mommy" the young scare little boy said adding "if I tell daddy I'm afraid he will leave, Danny's mommy and we can be a family?"

"Yes he will it may take a few weeks but in the end he will. Your daddy is just mad at mommy because Danny's mommy is not a nice person and she hates me. So we need to help daddy realize he belongs here with us."

"Turn it off! Turn the goddamn thing off"

Max complied with the request and waited. He knew that it was going to be bed. Jason just better not be a total ass to Diane when she got there.

"I'm going to kill her. I'm going to get my son out of there. I'm going to ruin her, how dare she."

"Jason calm down"

"Calm down the bitch is pretending there's a stalker and is terrorizing our son while teaching him how to lie."

" Look I get you are angry but you need to listen. "

"I want my son out of there!"

"I get it but right now that little boy is not your son he is Lucky Spencer's son. You are not on the birth certificate. But if you calm down and listen to me I think you will like my plan."

" I hate her! I fucking hate her I've been such a fool! I've lost everything because of that bitch. She is unstable. What if she hurts Danny or Sam."

"We have guards on them. Now calm down. I'm not going to tell you again."

"Ok what's your plan"

" You are not going to go to see Liz tonight. I will send one of my men over there and we will tell her that you are out of town indefinitely, on a job for me. You going on a job for me will make her crazy. I'll leave a few of my men to watch her and we have the video feed. Now Diane is aware of what's going on. She and Max are leaving for Mexico in 48 hours. Alexis is her partner. They will gather the evidence and will petition the court to get you temporary custody of Jake. Not an easy feat but Liz has done way too many things lately and she won't have anybody to turn too. "

"Sonny I can't just leave my boy with her alone."

"Oh no you won't trust me! I'm way ahead of you . "

Jason could barely function she was sick, vile, and was losing her damn mind. He needed to get all three boys out of there, they were safe for now but who knew what the future held. But Sonny was right he had no rights to any of them. He was in a trance and didn't hear the doorbell or the person who walked into Sonny living room.

Laura Spencer nervously looked around the room smiled at Sonny and stared at the computer with the feed showing Elizabeth. "Dear god again" she asked as she took off her coat.

"What are you doing here don't you think you have done enough damage?" Jason said bitterly.

"Cool it Jason! Laura and I are old friends aren't we Laura?"

"Yes Laura said as she accepted a drink from Max

"Never, ever, burn a bridge. Loyalty in my business is huge you never ever know when you will someday need someone to return a favor. Once upon a time I was very loyal to Luke Spencer to all the Spencers, Laura understands it and she gets it well. Right Laura?"

She said nothing the two had known each other a long time. If Luke was here he knew his heart filled with hatred towards the name Cassidine would tell Sonny to make sure her son would end up in jail. She was a mother she couldn't and wouldn't allow her son to sink further into some sort of never ending hell.

"Jason, I wish I had never ever kept the truth from you and I had no idea how unhinged Liz has become when Sonny came to me I was honestly so surprised."

"But you did nothing did you! You and Nikolas and Hayden decided to play with my fucking life not caring who got hurt in the process."

"Laura gets that now Jason. We had a long talk. And she made a good point. The safety of the boys comes first. So tonight she will be moving in with Elizabeth and she along with a few of my men will keep the boys guarded. While Diane and Alexis take care of the legal aspects. I need you to stay calm this will be easier if you let us work it out. You will end up with custody of Jake and Laura will get custody of the two boys. Liz won't have a prayer in hell to get back her sons we have too much to put her away."

"Laura help us! That's a laugh. Really because she was so helpful last time, what makes you think she won't go running to Liz and fill her in?"

Sonny smiled. The doorbell rang and Diane breezed into the living. "I see everyone is caught up. And just because you finally remembered doesn't mean I easily forgive your utter stupidity and rudeness. I plan to double bill you."

Diane stood across from him for less than a minute before she threw her arms around Jason and gave him a big hug. One Jason reciprocated. "Sam is a mess and needs you. I'll fix the rest but you need to fix things with Sam." she whispered in his ear. Jason just nodded.

"Laura owes me." Sonny continued. " And besides Laura, is fully aware of the consequences, not only does she love her grandsons but she also knows that I am in possession of information that will send her beloved son Nikolas to jail isn't that right Laura?"

"What information?"

"An old acquaintance of ours named Curtis is back in town. Hayden hired him. Wanting to know certain things. You help him once and he owes us. He recognized your name and came to me. Nikolas was behind Hayden shooting and I also have proof and witnesses found by your wife that will exonerate you from the so call push at the Metro Court . Laura knows that one call and her son is in jail right, Laura?"

Laura ignored Sonny she had been in a state of shock since Sonny had called her over earlier that day, to show how just had badly Liz state of mind was. Her primary concern was for her grandsons all of them not only Jake, Cam, and Aiden but Spencer

"Jason I can't take back what I did I wish I could but please know I will protect your sons with my life. Please do what Sonny says and please tell Sam. You are going to need her to help you. Jake isn't ok he needs help."

"Shut up let me think. Sonny tell me the plan. And Laura this is your one shot if anything happens to my sons because of that bitch I will hold you personally responsible, not only that I will make it my life mission to find Lucky and make him pay for everything your family has done to me. I will gut his ass. Now Sonny take me through the plan and let me calm down I need to listen to Diane and then fill in Sam. We have work to do. And this is not negligible, Sam needs to know, I will not keep anything from her."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: A few words. I am hesitant to post this without making a few things clear. One this is a Jasam fan fic. I cannot write with all the history or what we are watching on our tv because its fan fic. With fan fic we have to change it or its pure plagiarism. Now if you don't like it I'm very sorry but this is my vision and there's a reason to every word I write. Two I am flattered that another fan base is following this story. The lovely messages I get by them show me pettiness and vileness. This chapter is dedicated to them. And finally This is a Mature chapter. Some may not like it. Some may love it. It's my story I'm just borrowing Jasam for a bit. Remember the saying if you have nothing to say don't say it. With that enjoy. The Morgans are brutal. Be warned. Review and find out what happens next.

Morgan vs Morgan

Chapter 6

What the hell had she been thinking? What had she done? The penthouse was a mess. A naked Jason laid next to her with a smug look on his face. She wanted to slap it right off. Sam couldn't even move. The pain in her back, her thighs, and an area she didn't even want to think about was very,very, present. She didn't say a word she was stunned. She didn't even move, they were on the stairs, she was naked, so was he. She felt the added weight of his arm around her waist in a grip that was strong and uncomfortable but she rather be uncomfortable, then give him the satisfaction of being the first one to move. Not only but to have to talk about it. She had lost counts on how many times they had engaged, oh god she couldn't say the words or admit how many orgasms she had had. She couldn't even turn her head and look at the bastard, he knew her so damn well. Oh god why had she come down the damn stairs wearing the French pjs. She look at her pjs on the ground, near the couch, the top was shredded beyond repair. She had worn them for less than an hour. And he had ripped it or had she? They had been like two animals. One minute talking, then arguing and then it had happened. Oh god how, how the hell did she allow this to happen! She was a mother for god sake, she had changed.

She refused to make any mistakes, and not only had she made one but she had made a colossal one. She had sworn she would not do what she had done all night long, hadn't she told everyone else? Hadn't she said she had no desire to even go to where they had gone? Oh god what have I've done she said to herself.

"Stop overthinking it love!" She heard her husband say.

All she could do was roll her eyes, and pray it was all a tried to put the pieces together. She remember Jason coming over, she had listen to what he had said about his memories, Danny, their marriage, Jake. She remember feeling like a zombie and Jason asking her what was wrong. She had walked over to the French doors unlocked and open them both letting in the cold air and taking it in as her mind had gone crazy with so many different pieces of information that Jason had thrown at her. He remembered her, he was moving back in, he loved her, he was so sorry, Liz was a liar! She remember the rage she felt the anger at hearing his next words, Diane said that it would help if they showed the judge they were a functioning family! That he would be able to get custody of Jake, to bring him home to their house. That he had given up his suite at the Metro Court and was moving back in. She had stood in front of the window letting the cold air slam into her body watching as the snow started to fall and then she had felt them, a pair of arms around her waist, a chin nuzzling into the space that led from her neck to her shoulder, he started kissing that spot. The one spot that no one but he knew about, she had felt such heat and for a brief second she had close her eyes and let herself get lost, for a brief second and then she had pushed him off. She had been livid, angry, resentful, and honestly totally shocked!

"Don't touch me, who the hell do you think you are? You bastard you think you can just come in here and feed me some sort of sob story and expect me to jump for joy! To get my on knees and be grateful that not only for you remember our life but you finally finally saw with your own damn eyes just how vile and disgusting that bitch truly is! Let me ask you this Jason did you threaten her life yet? Did you tell her to stay away from me and Danny or you would kill her? Or am I the only one of your women that deserve that treatment?"

Sam knew it has been uncalled for and a total low blow. But the words just left her lips, and she knew she couldn't take them back. It had finally happen all the anger, frustration, helplessness, abandonment, and rage she had been feeling, had finally blown up inside her, and all of it had come out of her mouth. Damn it yoga, zen all that shit that was suppose to help her contain her emotions hadn't work. What a waste of money and her time. She knew she should've just taken the boxing classes.

Sam thought back to how the day had started. She had woken up with one hell of a hangover. Swearing to god she would never, ever drink another drop of liquor again. She had been so happy that her brother, Brad, and Carly had cleaned up. She didn't remember how she had ended up in her bed. But she had woken up with one massive, giant, killer headache. One cold shower later and a giant cup of coffee she had woken Danny up with as many kisses she could muster. She had fed him breakfast, gotten him dress, and was halfway out the door when Maxie had walked right into her house. Not bothering to even knock.

"Oh my god Sam how mad are you at me? I mean I ran into Carly who looks pretty shitty like you by the way and she told me you guys had a Liz bitch fest! Without me! Sam I wasn't invited!"

Sam grimace in pain at Maxie's loud and very annoying voice. "Maxie lower your voice, please I beg you. My head cannot handle it today."

"Ohhh goodies! Oh my god these are to die for, heavenly! My favorite lingerie store! I actually had to tell Nathan to stop ripping them when we.."

"Don't finish that sentence! Little ears my son doesn't need to hear about certain things! He hears enough from auntie Carly."

"Oh god I was so distracted by the beauty, the craftsmanship, the utter elegance that I didn't see you there Danny. How's my sweetheart, please tell mommy not to be mad at your good friend Maxie!"

If Sam could laugh she would. She always found Maxie's attention span amusing. But today so was not the day, the only thing she wanted was to crawl into a hot bath, but she had promised her son a day of fun, and she refuse to go back on her word. Hangover be damned.

"Maxie relax I'm not mad. And we didn't have a party we just got together it was unplanned. If I threw a damn party or a damn parade over that bitch you would the first one I called. I know just how much damage she has done to you."

"Oh so you're not mad! I thought after the whole Patrick, Robin wedding you would you know hold it against me!" The blonde said, not meeting Sam's eye, and pretending to pick lint out of her meticulous, cranberry, designer sweater dress.

Sam hugged Maxie who hugged her back. "Maxie we are good! Far from good, ok can you do me a favor and not mention you know who around little ears. It's a sore subject. He has been asking for both his D-A-D-S!"

"Of course! How thoughtless of me! I was just worried I mean we usually have our you know what together and I thought that maybe you may be a tad, smidge mad at me. I see that biological has yet to open up his eyes, but you can handle both jobs all by yourself. Look at my uncle Mac. He raised us and did a great job."

Sam ignored the subject of Jason or his lack of parenting. It was the last thing she wanted to think of or the last person she wanted to deal with. All she wanted was to leave the house, and spent time with her son before his weekly sleepover with Monica.

"Things are fine and right where they should be. I'm happy for them and now I'm out of here Danny and I have a hot date today! Right buddy? "she ask her son who was hugging Maxie's legs.

" Ok well glad that we are fine and since you decided to get totally wasted without me, you my friend and I are getting together and hitting the stores! Now is everything else ok. Milo and some guys are outside your door. It's like the past is back in full force!"

"Milo." Sam questioned Maxie "What's he doing here?"

Sam open the door and just like Maxie had said Milo was standing outside with three other guys she recognized from Sonny's. A fear of dread filled her stomach. She had such a bad feeling. Something was up and she really didn't want to know but if it involved the safety of her son, she would have to find out.

"Hey Milo can you come in, please?"

Milo smiled "Hey Sam sure! Hey Maxie!"

Maxie smiled and gave Sam another hug, and kissed Danny on his cheeks.

"Hey Milo! Ok sorry to rush out of here but I have a meeting. Sam I'll call you later and Danny love you little man." And with that Maxie was gone just as quick as she had arrived.

Sam took Danny's hand and sat him on the couch, putting on his favorite tv show, the volume a little higher than it normally would be.

"What's going on Milo? And don't lie to me!"

"Mrs. Morgan, I really can't say. I was told that I needed to guard you and Danny today! Mr. Morgan will come over and explain it all to you. His orders were that you are not to leave the penthouse! He said that..."

Milo so didn't want to finish the sentence. Sam and him were tight. He had also seen her kick some major ass. He so didn't want to be on the receiving end of her wrath.

Sam counted to ten, she willed herself to be calm. Fucking Yoga totally worthless.

"Milo please finish the sentence that you were just about to finish when you turned white as a sheet!"

Max had told Milo to pray Sam didn't leave the house that day and if she did to just tell her what Jason had said. Let him face her wrath, let him get his ass kicked. Max was right! He was just delivering the message that's all. He open the front door so he had an easy escape route. All the guys standing in the hallway were staring at him.

"Sam, look don't kill me i'm just the messenger! um. Jason said to use any force necessary to keep you here. If you need anything we can grab it there's a pretty bad snow storm headed our way. They are saying we are going to be snowed in. Um have I introduce you to the other guys? Um guys this is , Jason wife. Sam this is Zack, Heath, and Tony."

Sam was furious she ignored the introductions. She didn't even bother to say hello. She grabbed Milo by his arm and brought him back inside her house. "What did you just say? Please tell me I'm hungover and my hearing is totally off, cause it sounded like you said Jason said to use any means to keep me here, in my house? "

Milo was secretly cursing Jason. He was suppose to get there before anyone had to explain anything to Sam. Sonny and Jason had been very specific, Jason would be the only one to fill in Sam on everything, no one else. They had told Carly earlier, and she had done just what they knew she would do. Gotten her phone and started to call Sam. Somehow both men had gotten her phone and confiscated it. It had been one ugly morning at the Corinthos house. But she had agreed to say nothing till! Jason called her and told her it was ok. Carly had given him less than five hours to get it done. Milo had strict instructions that needed to be follow to the letter. Liz was not allowed in the penthouse neither was Hayden or Nikolas nor Laura. Sam was to stay there, Danny would be picked up earlier than normal by his grandmother Monica. Zach and Heath would stay behind guarding Sam, till Jason got there. Then they were to go to the Webber house. Milo and Tony would go with Danny, and heads would roll if anything happen to the young boy. They would stay with Danny until Jason and Sam picked him up the next day. Any changes to the plans would be given by either Sonny or Jason, no one else.

"Mrs Morgan ?" Milo said as she tried to read Sam face which was totally unreadable.

"Cut the bullshit Milo my name is Sam, ok not Mrs Morgan! And you better start talking."

"Jason will explain look please just listen there's a situation and we need to keep you safe! You and Danny! I'm just following orders Sam."

Milo saw the concern on Sam face Danny was her Achilles Heel he hated to be so vague, but orders were orders. "Danny has a sleepover with Monica tonight it's a standing sleepover! What do I tell her."

"Mr Morgan approved the sleepover in fact has been asked to pick up Danny. I will be with them, she's on her way now!"

Fearfully Sam ask Milo. "Are we in danger Milo?"

"Sam look I wish I could tell you and before you say I can, I was ask not too, just to tell you to stay here and let Danny go with Dr Quatermain. I am to go too. You know I will guard him with my life and nothing will happen to him ok! Can you just let Jason fill you in!"

"So now we are back to taking orders from Jason? Interesting."

Milo was so damn uncomfortable that he really was glad Max had choked Jason the night before. Sam was livid now the fucker decided that her son could come and go but she was sequestered in her own home. What gave him any rights to decide to do anything regarding their son, and what the hell was going on? Jason giving orders. Last she knew he was ashamed of being Sonny's number two, now he was giving orders. Something was up and she was determine to find out.

" If it makes you feel any better, if there was true danger like what you are thinking you know Sonny would move you guys to a safe house. It really isn't as bad as you think Sam, just please this one time indulge me."

Milo was right. Sonny would never ever put Danny or her in any danger. She knew there was a guard watching them at all times. She just would never admit it to Sonny and she was honestly grateful that he cared. She shook her head and went back in. She looked at her phone and saw that Carly hadn't texted her. That was odd. Something big was up and Carly not texting her was weird. She had to stay in the penthouse but Danny could leave just to go to Monica's. She tried Carly again but it went straight to voicemail, she was just about to call Jason when the doorbell rang . Sam took a deep breath promising herself she wouldn't be violent in front of Danny if it was Jason who was at the door. She wasn't sure she could keep that promise. Thankfully Monica was on the other side, and crisis was averted.

"Grandma" Danny squeal with delight as he climb off the couch straight into Monica's arms.

"Someone is happy to see me! And guess what you get to spend the day with me, aunt Tracey and Alice. Cook made all your favorites! We are going to have so much fun. It's going to be such a great day and I'm not on call. So you my baby and I are going to do everything and anything you want."

"Monica what's going on?" Sam asked as she saw how happy Monica seem to be. She was practically giddy.

"Hello Sam, you don't look so good are you ok?" Monica ask Sam as she felt her forehead and looked at her with concern.

"I had a little too much to drink last night! That's all. But what's going on! I mean Danny and I had a date and Milo inform me that I can't leave my own home, that Jason said to keep me here. Use force if I left. He ordered Milo to use force Monica. So what the hell is going on!"

Monica took Sam hand. Her son could be so damn clueless sometimes. She patted her hand and just said. "Dear lord sometimes I wonder if my son ever thinks before he talks, he is just like his father. The fights Alan and I had because he would say things without thinking."

"Can you tell me what's going on are we on some sort of danger?"

"Honey I don't think so I had breakfast with Jason this morning. I am honestly surprised to not see him here, he said he would be here by the time I picked up Danny. But he had errands. Look Sam, I can't even begin to understand what you are feeling. A lot has happen. And one day we will sit and talk it out. Today is just a precaution. Jason explained it all too me. Listen you know I love you but you need to let him explain. Just keep an open mind and let me take this little guy. You look like you can use a rest. Jason will be here soon, and you will get all the answers you need."

The older woman kiss Sam on the forehead.

"So everyone knows but me wonderful just wonderful."

Monica had spent the morning warning her son. His expectations were a long shot. But he was thick headed just like his father. Samantha Morgan was not the same woman she had been when he had "died". He should have listen to his mother but no he had chosen to do things his own way. God she hope he at least didn't buy Danny a dog. If he did Sam would kill him.

"Sam you know I love you! You are very important to our family damn Tracy loves you and she hates everyone just take the advice of an old woman. Things have a way of working out for those who are kind and patient. Now Danny, kiss mommy good bye we will call and check in. Milo is coming with us not that we need him it's more to appease Jason."

"Wow Jason remembered he has another son, it's a miracle."

"You are starting to sound like Tracy. Sam if it makes you feel any better he told me about Christmas he feel really bad. He loves Danny. Just listen and breathe. I have a feeling next Christmas will be a wonderful one. The entire family reunited."

"A little too late Monica and this situation isn't helping at all." Sam didn't have the heart to tell the woman in front of her that she was waiting for the divorce papers to come through and by next Christmas she would be single and the only man in her life would Danny.

"Take my advice take a nice bath and get some rest. Keep an open mind and tell Jason how you feel. The truth Sam. It's never good to keep things locked up inside. It's a ticking time bomb. My mother in law Lila always told me that, not that I listen but I so wish I had. It may have saved Alan and I from making so many mistakes in our marriage."

Sam let out a sigh. "Oh don't you worry Jason will know just how I feel! That I can promise you, he will most definitely know how I feel! The whole building will hear how I feel."

Monica just smiled. She knew how this was going to go. She prayed her son would think before he acted. But she highly doubt it.

"I do have a message from Tracy for you!"

"Oh? What does she know what's going on too?"

"She said that she expects you to handle the situation like you would and to make sure you let it out. Take no prisoners."

The message made even less sense. By this point all Sam wanted was to go back to bed.

"Let what out? Oh my god what is going on Carly won't answer the phone, you are taking Danny I have such a bad feeling!"

"Honey listen to your mother in law things always work out in the end! Take advantage of the next few hours, a little me time never hurts when we are mothers and Jason will explain it all I promise."

"If I don't kill him first!" Sam said under her breath.

She gave up. She just packed up all of Danny's things and gave them to Monica. She was way too hungover and furious to think any more. All she wanted was a bath and to kill one person her soon to be ex husband. Sam kissed Danny goodbye made sure that Monica knew she should call her if anything happen, even one tiny scrape on her baby. She also grab Milo and told him this one time she would listen, she giggled at Milo face of relief. She told him to check in with her and not to leave Danny alone. Milo promised he would guard him with his life and inform her that the two guards were going to stand guard at the door till Jason came. Whatever, was all Sam managed to say she really didn't care to see Jason and a bubble bath sounded heavenly.

Twenty minutes later after giving up calling Sonny and Carly, neither bothering to answer the phone. She was deep immersed in a hot bubble bath. It was just what the doctor order. Twenty five minutes of uninterrupted bliss. She totally forgot about Jason. Got out of the tub, dried off. She put on the pjs Carly had given to her and felt like she was wearing heaven itself. They were indeed to quote Maxie, truly heavenly. She dried off her hair and checked in on Danny who Monica said was sitting on Tracy's lap listening to how ELQ had been form. Sam laughed what else could she do. She was so happy that they had always accepted Danny and the love they had for him was unconditional. Deciding that there was nothing better but spending the day on the couch, she made her down the stairs to make herself another cup of coffee and put in her favorite movie Gone with the Wind when halfway down the stairs she saw and heard her husband!

"I'm at the penthouse I just got here. Danny is at Monica's and I told the guards to go. No I haven't talked to her yet. She will be fine. Sonny stop worrying I know how to handle my wife you need to handle yours she was pissed when you took her phone from her."

Sam slowly made her way down the stairs and notice the huge duffle bag on the ground. She stayed quiet.

"The plan is in place we went over everything and I did my end of it. Oh god I can hear Carly screaming at you man, you are dead! Tell her I'm going tell Sam everything and yes that I remember! Dear god you really need to control your wife Sonny! You had the nerve to say I can't control mine, sounds like you got more issues than I do!"

Anger filled every pore of Sam's body. So this was it, Jason remembered and they had kept it from her by taking Carly's phone away. Had sent her son out of her home scaring her to death, thinking they were in danger and now her husband was sitting on her couch with his feet up on the coffee table talking about controlling her! Out of all the goddamn self center asinine things. Part of her didn't want to make her presence known she wanted to hear what else Jason stupid mouth could spout out. But she couldn't help herself.

"Controlling your wife Mr Morgan so now you control me? You tell Milo to keep me here until you get here by whatever means necessary and your fucking feet are on my damn coffee table! You look like lord of the castle care to fucking tell me what the hell are you doing here?"

Jason hung up the phone ignoring Sonny laughter on the other end of the line. And took a long look at his wife. She looked phenomenal. Her hair was curly and she was wearing something he couldn't even explain a see through thing that he was loving, he could see her nipples through it and other areas that he hope that after he explained the situation he would get to get reacquainted with. Damn she was fine. He totally lost his focus and didn't hear a word she was saying he was too busy staring and feeling the effects of her outfit in his lower area that was growing increasingly uncomfortable in his jeans.

"Damn it Jason don't ignore me don't make me get out my gun and shoot your ass! I did it once don't think I won't do it again!"

"Um Sam I... "

Silenced filled the room Sam stood in front of him and waited for him to and answer her. His silence and the way he was staring at her was starting to piss her off.

"I you see I and well..."

"Jesus Christ spill it the fuck out! I got from your lovely conversation that you can control me and you remember! But what I don't understand is why you are here sitting on my couch and why there's a big ass duffle bag on my floor? Oh and why my son is not here with me? Start talking Morgan!"

"Sam I would but whatever you are wearing is distracting me making it hard for me to tell you what's going on!" Jason said as he suddenly wonder if Sonny had been right that he should've talk to Sam before giving up his room at the Metro Court. She didn't look happy to see him. He was however thrilled to see her in whatever it was she was wearing and made a mental note to get her more.

"I'm distracting you well my darling husband since your memory has return what's the big deal it's not like you haven't seen it all before, right?"

Jason said nothing. But Sam had more than enough to say for both of them.

"So let's connect the dots shall we." she said as she paced around the room and played with her star necklace. "You got your memories back. You now remember that you are Jason Morgan, you know who you were, and are. You have no issues giving out orders. And we should all be relieved that Jason Morgan is back." She let out a laugh and started to clap. "Point one for Sam!"

Jason just decided at that moment to just tell her everything. He was about to grab her hand and make her sit when he thought it would be better just to tell her and let her pace. The looks she was giving him were frankly scaring the crap out of me. So he told her. He told her everything. From the memories, the feelings, his issues, how sorry he was for what had happen on Christmas. And the talk he had with Sonny. He even told her all about how Max had choked him out, earning him a small smile.

"I've always liked Max." Was all she had said to him as she continued to pace.

Then he had filled her in on Elizabeth. Her face was filled with utter contempt and hatred. But she said nothing. Jason then stood up and reached for his wife. He took her hand and brought it up to his lips. He guided her to the couch and she sat down next to him.

"I want you Sam.I love you. There's so much I have to tell you. There's so many emotions I'm feeling. I remember it all. Every every kiss, every time we made love, the cabin. The peace you offered me. Always letting me be me. Giving me a chance to show me true love. My life has always been better with you in it."

Sam still said nothing. She just sat and played with her necklace.

"Sam, I'm anxious. I want to make memories with you. I want you to be mine only mine. We can write a new chapter you and me. We have gotten another shot. We can finally be together. I want to kiss you. I want you. You don't know how many nights you have haunted my dreams. I'm so grateful to you. You left me to figure it out. No pressure. I remember the peace you gave me. You filled me with this unconditional love letting me be me never pushing, giving me another shot to realize love did exists. Now I have you again and I don't plan to let you go. Sam please say something, anything?"

Sam closed her eyes. Finally she had gotten her wish. Here in front of her stood her husband. The man who she had pledged her life too. The love of her life.

"You don't even know me. You want a life with me but here's a really good question I want you to answer in your little speech did you notice not once did you mention our SON!"

Jason blink oh god had he poured his heart out and not mention Danny? Before he could say a word, Sam stood up, and walked over to the mantle, where frames filled with pictures of him, Sam and Danny were all lined up. Jason got up and Sam grab a candle, before he knew it she threw it at his head. He had manage to duck and it had miss his head. But now the wall across from them was sporting a brand new hole.

"Jesus Sam! Calm the fuck down."

Jason had been warned by many that Samantha Morgan was pissed off he had decided to go to her and just tell her the truth. He couldn't lie or keep things from her what he hadn't expected was the venom in her voice ok maybe he should have eased into the conversation maybe not blurt it out and maybe not mentioning Danny, that was not the thing to forget. But he has been so damn nervous his palms were sweaty he has thought of all the time they had missed of how much he loved her . He had always been fascinated by her beauty. When he had seen her in those pjs that no way in hell would he ever allow anyone but him to see his mind had gone blank . His cock had immediately gone erect it had taken everything inside him not to drag her upstairs and take her.

He had expected questions but not the anger or the fact that she had thrown a candle at him. He had just talked all while watching her in those damn pjs. He remembered how quickly he had fell in love with her all those years ago. How even when they were apart he missed her. He also now understood that connection between him and Sam when he had no recollection of who he was. He had found her attractive. Actually that was a lie he had found her to be so damn sexy that one day when they broke into the safe he had taken everything in him to hold it together. He had felt a connection to her every time they were together, especially that day when he had picked her up at Wyndamere and he had never been able to explain it. Now he understood she was his soul mate his wife. He never felt anything like he did for her for anyone else. He was so deep immerse in his thoughts that he had not been expecting her response.

"You selfish bastard. You think it's ok, you remember, and now I'm going to allow you to move back into our home. To pretend to be some sort of happy family so that you can get Jake back?"

"My boy deserves to be with me Sam."

"Oh I agree with you. I so agree with you. But here's the problem my darling, deluded, husband, you have another son. You have a little boy that every night asks for his daddy. Who I tuck into bed every night not knowing what to say. A little boy whose father only saw him on Christmas because he ran into us at the park."

"Sam..."

She brought up her hands and continued her rant.

"No my turn you got to say what you wanted to say so now it's my turn to talk and you to listen. I'm not the same woman I was when you died. I have a child. I have a life. Yes what we had was wonderful and amazing. But it was also complicated. You never put me first and I won't have you do that to Danny."

"What the fuck are you talking about Sam I always put you first. I told Carly right before we got married you came first."

"Oh please. Yes that you did fine, good point. But before you didn't I was always waiting. Hoping you would come home. That you didn't get arrested or shot."

"That's what made us so good. That's what made us who we are." Jason relied shocked at her words.

"It's not good enough anymore I have a son now. I have to think of him. Maybe a week ago I would have gladly jump into your arms and let you take me upstairs but no way not now. Danny is no one second best. I was second best and I hated it I just never said anything I just settled."

"So what you want me to give up one son over another?"

"Fuck you Jason that's not what I said and I would never ask that. I just want you to acknowledge that not only do you have two sons but your life can't go back to what it was."

Jason knew he would regret what he was going to say it before he said it.

"So you want the life you had with the good doctor. My son called him daddy what were you too ashamed to tell Danny the truth to tell him who Jason Morgan was?"

"You son of a bitch I told Danny all about you every day. I told him about his father I read him the books you would read him. I told him how much his father loved him, what did you expect you were dead you wanted me to be a nun and now go back to being what it old life but this time drag two innocent little boys into it? I will not live like that."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? YOU WANT THE PERFECT LIFE WITH DRAKE?" Jason scream losing his cool. Every time he thought of that smug Drake being a father to his son, and being with his wife he lost it.

Sam was stunned into silence. Jason was yelling and she laughed.

"No I don't want that life. That life was wonderful Patrick was fantastic it's nice not having to worry about being kidnapped.."

"So fantastic that he left you and Danny."

And with those words leaving Jason's lips the verbal war between the Morgans was on.

"You slept with Elizabeth fucking Webber. I told you for years about her. But you never listen to me. Wait hold on you were in a relationship with Liz and then Hayden came into the picture and you went with her. What was her pussy as tainted as Liz's?"

"I never slept with Hayden. I just went with her to get answers."

"But you went to Liz, you almost married her. You find out we are married, and you treated me like I was nothing. You ask me for a divorce. For years I told you about Liz everyone did. But you had her on this huge pedestal. You find out I'm your wife and you pushed me away. You barely see your son and your head is so far up Liz's ass that it took a video for you to realize that the bitch is crazy, not the word of your best friend or your wife?"

"I made a mistake not all of us can be as perfect and on point like you Sam." Jason said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You slept with her. She climbed up fifteen flights of stairs and not once did it register that maybe she was not all there?" Sam said as she knocked on her own head to prove her point.

"You slept with Lucky!"

"And I enjoyed it. You have the damn gall to come into my home and act like we are going to be the damn brady bunch because you command it."

"It's my damn house Sam I have the papers to prove it. Just like I have the papers to prove you are my wife."

Sam went for another candle but this time Jason grabbed it out of her hand. "Sam enough you are bringing up the past. This was not the way things were suppose to go."

"Since you have the papers to prove it where do you want me?" Sam stated in a matter of fact voice as she took off her Pj bottoms. "Do you want me here on the couch? Or the dining room table where the pool table use to be. Or do you want a blow job? I mean you have the papers to prove it and I'm sure you are expecting me to do my wifely duty!"

Jason was not sure what to do. He was angry. He was upset. This was so not what he had imagine. His wife was feisty he knew that but still this was way over the top even for her.

"How long was I in the grave before you had a new bed buddy?" He said with a smirk.

He not only felt the slap she gave him but heard it, his ear was ringing.

"You smug son of a bitch. You have no idea what I have been through. How I have missed you. I mourned you. I told Danny all about you. I cried myself to sleep. I went through hell and back. Our son had cancer. You don't know shit about me. You don't know anything. But here's what I know. My husband despite not knowing who he was, was attracted to me. And then when he finds out who am I he still stays with the woman who tried to tear us apart. You slept with her. She touched you. And you want to know something I never ever was attracted to Jake Doe. He was no Jason Morgan he was just a little dog led by a leash by Liz who molded him into a pathetic man."

Jason knew she was lying he could always tell when Sam lied. "You are such a liar you felt the connection just like I did. You wanted Jake Doe and you know it. Admit it Patrick was nothing in bed. Say it Sam he sucked and you wanted me Jake Doe Jason Morgan. You wanted a real man in your bed."

"Who the hell said I wanted you or Jake Doe? Did those words leave my lips? Or that Patrick didn't satisfy me in ways my darling husband never did! Patrick did things to me that you never had the balls to do! The orgasms he gave me, he reminded me so much of your favorite cop Lucky! But since you want to talk our prior lovers let me ask you this how was Liz. I remember your fondness for blow jobs. Did Lizzie actually get on her knees for you. The boobless wonder seems to be more like the lights out type of girl. Girlie, like you like your women."

Jason finally shut his mouth. There was way too many things being said that both would come to regret. He was about to just take Sam into his arms when he saw the tears rolling down her cheek. He reached for her and she pushed him away.

"Get out! Get the fuck out of my house. Go see Danny. Be a father. We will co parent but that's it. We are done!"

"Sam stop it. I'm not leaving here we aren't even close to being done with this conversation."

Sam was exhausted. They had been screaming at each other for what felt like hours. All she wanted to do was go to bed. And never see Jason Morgan as long as she lived.

"What else do you want to know?" She said in a drained voice " You want to know what I did when you were dead? How I felt when you didn't come back that night to me and Danny?"

"You told me to go?" Jason said softly.

"Yes I did but you could have said no you could have sent Max. For months you pushed me away. I was pregnant I thought I was raped. It was awful."

"Baby I know that."

"No you don't know. You don't know shit. "

"Do you know how hard it is for me to have seen our son calling Patrick daddy? You have him at some snotty school. Why did I have to find out about my son from that smug bastard. The damn ass who had his hands all over my wife and played daddy to my son!"

Somethings never changed Sam thought to herself that jealous streak in her husband was still very present.

"I told you, I always told Danny about you and I don't want you to ask me or say another word about Patrick. And for your information I have him at the same school that you, you son of a bitch donated a building to so Michael could get in you stupid ass. NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Jason was not leaving. He had faith. He had to he had waited so long to get her back. He had beaten the odds. He decided to keep a clear head and try a different tactic with his wife. One that had always work in the past.

"Tell me Sam, since Drake was so good did he know about that one spot ?"

Sam just laughed the son of a bitch would just not stop.

"How was Liz? Lights off boobless I mean in the dark how long did it take you to find them?" Sam said back at him .

"Why don't we talk about how wet you are for me right of arguing and throwing cheap shots why don't we talk about some truths different ones?"

That's was when Sam knew she was in trouble. Oh god please let him leave. She walked over to the open windows letting the cold air hit her, watching as the snow fell onto the ground. The cold air that filled the room harden her nipples into little perks something Jason was secretly delighted of. She tried to walk away but Jason held on to her arms. Sam saw as his eyes lingered over her body. Up and down. She noticed the bulge in his pants. This wasn't going to happen, this couldn't happen. Sam couldn't move. She saw the smirk on Jason's face she knew that smirk well. It had been years since she had seen it but she knew just what he had in mind. She tried to free herself from his arms but he wouldn't let go. Somehow he maneuvered her to be in front of him. Licking his lips. His hands caressed her breast and Sam knew at that moment she was a goner. It had been so long. She had missed him so much. How many nights had she satisfied herself by thinking of him. Patrick was nothing like Jason and now it was like a dream.

In the middle of their house they stood in front of each other. Jason's fingers slowly caressed her nipple. Sam closed her eyes, lost in the caresses. And then she felt his lips. He kissed her his tongue flicking past her lips and into her mouth. She groaned feeling like she was in paradise. She felt the warmth in between her legs any idea of stopping went out the window. She felt a primal need to have him and she knew he felt the same as she heard the top of her pjs rip. She was naked, she tried to cover up but he stop her.

"You are so beautiful Sam your breast I've dreamt of them baby please don't cover up its me its us don't push us away!"

Within seconds both managed to take off their clothes. Puddles of their clothing were on the ground and they both for a minute just stared at each other. Sam had not forgotten her husband's body she knew it well she had dreamt about it and she thought about it. In a million years she never thought she would have him again. Jason was in awe at the beauty that was his wife. He breathed in and let out a small sighed as he examine her noticing her blushing

"Sam baby it's me let me see you . You are so beautiful so soft."

His hands reached over and touched her mound slipping in a finger and noting how wet she was for him just like he had known she would be. Sam wish he would just stop talking they were alone and naked. She didn't need any praises she didn't need any words she needed him before she lost her nerve.

"Tell me how many times have you touched yourself thinking of me? I bet a lot! I bet that at night when you can't sleep you thought of me and put your fingers ..."

"Jason" Sam said huskily "shut the fuck up and just take me or what do you not remember how?"

Sam could have sworn she heard her husband groan as he lifted her up in his arms and dropped her on the couch. He started kissing her and she kissed him back harder biting his lip. Jason needed her, to posses her to feel her, all of her every last bit. He didn't say it out loud but he needed to claim every bit of his wife and he planned to. As they kissed he slipped one finger inside her and then another. It was like he remembered. Her arousal. He teased her with his fingers slowly taking them in and out. Sam was moaning and clearly having an orgasm. His lips left her mouth and started kissing her neck slowly, making his way to her breast. He took one of them and slowly flicked at her nipple remembering how insane it use to drive her. Her groaning meant she knew what he was doing. He so badly wanted to feel himself inside her. But instead he paced himself. He was a man after all and she had said Drake was a better lover. Deciding to take his time he suckled her right breast and looked up as Sam eyes were closed and she looked like she was in total bliss.

Her legs wrapped around his waist and she wiggled her ass to get it near his dick but as tempted as he was to take her he decided to go another route. He unwrapped her legs from his waist causing her to open her eyes and he spread them open. She whimpered as she felt his tongue licking her inner thigh. Jesus he was planning to kill her Sam thought as she felt herself floating on a cloud. Jason took his time as his tongue slowly and patiently licked her slit from top to bottom causing Sam to grip onto the sofa. Her body shuddered in ultimate pleasure leading to another orgasm from her husband. The need to have him inside her grew before she realized it she heard herself pleading "please Jason I need you inside me please"

Jason stop and answered her "I will but now tell me my wife who is the best lover, you have ever have?"

"Oh god you are!"

"Who do you belong to?"

"You Jason only you!"

"What do you want Sam what do you want from me?"

"Fuck me Jason please fuck me hard"

And that's all Jason needed to hear as he slammed into his wife hard. Later there would be time to make love. Later there would be time to go slow. Right now it was about two people who needed each other and fuck the romance. Sam screamed as she felt him inside her. Her nails scratching his back. Her back arched as Jason seized her hips. She held on to him, her arms wrapping around him. "I've missed you so much Sam" he manage to say as he slammed into her, each thrust was forceful and delicious. Sam rode each wave of pleasure and gave in to them. She didn't know how long they were on the couch all she knew was her body felt like it was on utter heaven. Jason felt his wife cum and go limp but he didn't stop. He kept thrusting inside her. Kissing every part he could reach.

There was no way he was leaving her again. He was home. She was his wife. They had lost enough time. His body was sweaty so was hers. He felt like was was close to cumming and wish he could somehow control it but decided that this would be the first time of many tonight that he would take Sam even if she tried to fight him at first. Which judging from her reaction he doubted. She was there on the couch spread out for him he was in her and he was loving it. Finally he felt it as he was grinding into her, he let go and came inside her. "Sam" was all he manage to say and the two were panting at the same time minutes later, with Jason still inside her.

"Get off me!" Sam said as she got up"This shouldn't have happen what have we done?"

Jason winked at her! He knew her so well. She may be protesting but he knew he would have her again this time but against the window standing up. One of their favorites. He walked over and Sam tried to walk away but ended up right where he wanted her. Against the glass of the window.

"Turn around baby you know you are going to so stop fighting me remember what I told you I have the papers to prove you're mine"

She looked like she was going to slug him and then looked down and saw his erection. And without giving it another thought she listen to her husband direction and he took her in front of the window and she fucking loved it.

She thought about the last few hours still naked on the stairs. Frankly she was ashamed of the things she had said to him but he had been brutal. A lot of truths had come out. A lot of feelings that had long ago been buried inside her. They had certainly made up for lost time having sex on every surface of the penthouse except for the bed. They had tried to make it up the stairs but she had been to inpatient. They had ended up screwing like two bunnies on the stairs. Sam's thoughts were interrupted when she heard her cell phone go off. It was Monica's ringtone. She manage to get out of Jason grip and grab her phone.

"Monica."

Jason saw Sam expression of worried on her face. He got up and got dressed.

"We will be right there thank you for calling."

"What's wrong?" he ask her.

"Danny's sick Jason. He has a high fever. Monica says it's the flu. I need to go get him."

"Get dress. I'll get my keys. We will go get our son and bring him back here and take care of him

together."

Sam nodded her head as she made her way up the stairs. And Jason clearly heard her say.

"OK we will go get our son and take care of him together."


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: You guys crack me up. The pm s I get about poor Jason are hilarious. So let me explain why I chose to end the chapter on the note I did. One I am stuck in the blizzard from hell. I spent the day writing and this chapter is way longer than what I am posting. I was so torn ending it where I did but the thought of sitting in my house with nothing to do well I need to do something. So I listen to my fellow writer Jen whose story you should all be reading, who I debated over what to do. I spent an hour trying to decide where to end it and in what way. I decide to trust my gut and the fact that everyone really thinks that Jason is an ass, which in a way he is. But I wanted to pay a little homage to Carly and Sam. It is fantastic to see them together on my tv. Kinda of scary. Jason is misunderstood and more will be reveal. Sam has grown up she had to. As a mother when your child is ill it is scary as hell. She has gone through a lot. And three long years have gone by. It's not easy to just go back and be married. Stuff has happen. And it wasn't like they were happily ever after the months leading to the reunion and then the death. Stuff needs to be addressed. So for the few of you that want that reunion hold on, those that want Jason to pay hold on. Remember there's still Liz. There will be another chapter posted if I get the drive to finish it tomorrow. (REVIEW) and I promise you that there will be more Brad, Maxie, Carly, Lulu, Sam and Diane all plotting. There's a new program for editing its ok but I need to figure it out. So sorry about editing. I'm working on it. So enjoy. Give me back feedback. I loved the reviewer who said Maxie! It open up a huge new chapter that is coming up in three chapters. I call it the enemy in common. I wonder what a book club could discuss besides a book. Who is the enemy?

Jason maneuvered the black Lincoln Navigator carefully through the snowy streets and icy roads of Port Charles. He had asked Sam to stay home while he went to pick up their son, but one icy look from her made him shut up fairly fast. She had dressed in record speed, less than six minutes after Monica's call the two of them were in the garage where his old truck was parked in its usual spot. Sam had jumped in the passenger seat, buckled up. The ride to pick up Danny was longer than usual. The snow was falling pretty hard and despite having four wheel drive, and Jason cautious driving, conditions were horrendous. Neither of them spoke, Jason concentrated on the road, but his thoughts and worries were all about Danny. He turned on the radio and heard the warning. The winter storm would within the next few hours turn into a record breaking storm, possibly a blizzard. High winds, twenty or more inches were expected.

The radio guy kept repeating that if anyone needed to leave their home, now was the time to do it. Later the roads would be worse, and not safe. If anyone needed to leave to go anywhere now was the time. After two pm, residents were asked to stay in their homes. To make sure they had enough supplies for a few days, and to have flashlights, on hand. They could very well lose power. The entire town was shutting down. It usually took less than five minutes to get to Monica's house, it took twenty minutes to reach the mansion.

He looked over to Sam, who kept looking at her cell telephone. Her expression was filled with anxiety. He knew she too was worried sick. He had talked about Danny's illness with Monica at great length, he understood that despite him now being a healthy little boy, the cancer could return. She had explained everything to him and had begged him to talk to Sam about it, as well. Sam had called Monica three times since they had been on the road, but he knew that until his wife saw Danny with his own eyes, she would not be able to calm down. Neither would he.

Sam was thankful for the silence. They were driving so slow, her anxiety level was mounting. She had spoken to Monica, who had told her that Danny didn't have the flu. But had a pretty bad ear infection in both ears. He had a temperature and kept asking for her. He was really fussy and he was crying. She had fed him the first dose of the antibiotic and some Tylenol, which should ease the pain. She knew her son well enough to guess that he only wanted to be held and rock in the rocking chair in his room. Monica had consulted with Danny's pediatrician, who concurred with her assessment. Monica had told her to simply take her time, that she could handle her grandson.

Sam had faith in Monica. She took excellent care of Danny, but at that moment all she wanted was her child and to be home with him. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Jason pulled up to his childhood house. Neither parent rang the doorbell, Tracy had seen them pull up and had at once informed her sister in law, and open the door. Less than ten minutes afterward, after declining not only Monica's but Tracy suggestion for them to spend the blizzard with them, the Morgan family was in the truck, and back on the road. Sam sat in the back with Danny, who was crying, breaking his father's heart. Jason had spoken to Milo and told him to get home. He would take care of his family. He had sent Max a brief text asking for an update and a favor, and had promised Monica and his aunt he would call them when they went home.

Thirty minutes later, Sam held a screaming Danny in her arms, with Jason looking at them, helplessly. Max was waiting at the front doorway with a dozen bags surrounding him. Sam barely said hello, she walked into her house and took her son upstairs into his bedroom. She gave him his sippy cup as she looked around his drawers for his favorite car pajamas.

"There, there sweetheart, you are home. Mommy is here and I promise the medicine will make you feel better soon." She cooed as she changed her son, carefully.

Ear infections were the toughest. She hated them, they always made her feel so helpless. She thought of the first one Danny had had, and how she had driven him to the emergency room, where the doctor told her it was just an ear infection, normal he said, a menacing part of childhood. Sam had been so upset, had tried to explain to the asshole doctor, who kept staring at her like she was a tasty piece of meat, that her son had experienced cancer. He had just cut her off. Not even looking at the chart that the nurse had handed him. She was so thankful when Monica had stepped into the room.

The moment the doctor had found out that Danny was Monica's grandson, and Sam was her daughter in law, he had fled the room. Monica had been wonderful. Had taken the time to explain to her that the ear infections were nothing to do with cancer. She could, just to assure her, call for some blood work, which Monica did do. Sam had waited for an hour as they rushed the test. The blood work had indicated that Danny was perfectly fine, no cancer.

But did have a chronic ear infection, in both ears, but like his father had had growing up. She had calmly explained the same things the other doc had said, Danny would have flu like symptoms, a runny nose, high fever, he would tug his ears, have difficulty sleeping, and loss of appetite. She had prescribed rest, antibiotics, fluids, and Tylenol. Sam had been beside herself with worry for the first forty eight hours after Danny's first ear infection. She hadn't slept and had walked around the house like a zombie. Luckily Carly was the ear infection fairy, she had shown up and help Sam out. Michael also had suffered from the same ailment. So she knew some tricks. Like rocking Danny instead of walking him. Having Danny suck on Popsicle. By the third ear infection, Sam was a pro.

After dressing Danny, giving him his sippy cup, she pick him up and sat down in the rocking chair Tracy had given her as a gift, a month after Jason's death. She thought about the day that Tracy had shown up with the chair in tow. As she rock the little boy in her arms, she remember the nonchalant attitude of the women, that day. She had taken one look at Danny and had burst into tears.

"He has my mother's eyes!" She had cried out, and a very special bond had been formed between the ice queen as Monica, called her, and Danny. It had actually been Tracy, who had negotiated the weekly sleepovers at Monica's house, one that she never escaped. She spoil Danny rotten. At Monica's, Danny had his own nursery in between both Monica's room and Tracy's. If Sam hadn't seen it with her own two eyes, she never would have believed that the great Tracy, had set out on the floor to play cars with Danny. She had even had a custom made train set built, with tracks that her son could drive in. Everyone had been in shock, watching Tracy sitting in the train, Danny on her lap, having the time of her life. She constantly referred to Danny as the Quartermaine heir, something that always made Sam think about Edward. If Edward had been alive she knew that he would be in nirvana with his great grandson.

Sam never minded the time that Danny spent with Jason's family. Her own childhood had been one giant mess, far from normal. It had been cold, she had never felt loved. Well, except from her late brother, who had adored her, just like she had adored him. But that had been it. Sam had never had the experiences that all other little girls had. There had never been Girl Scouts, soccer games, Barbies, play dates or love. Her son would grow up differently. She was determined he would experience a childhood filled with toys, family, love, play dates, and normalcy. She would be in the front row watching Danny, surrounded by all that loved him, cheering him on in whatever he picked out to do.

She had made that vow to herself, the minute she had found out she was going to a mother again. Danny would want for nothing and so far he had the most important thing in life, unconditional love. As she rocked him to sleep her thoughts went immediately to the weather. She had hardly any food in the house. She had plans to go to the shop the day before, after dropping Danny at Monica's. But that plan had gone to hell when Jason had shown up.

"Wonderful!" She thought to herself and resolved that she would have to brave the storm to get them supplies.

Sam had all forgotten about Jason, until she saw him in the hallway, staring at her. It was one of the most beautiful sites he had ever seen. He held his breath. His son was sleeping, cuddled in his mother's arms. He knew it would be a moment that he would never forget. He was tempted to hold out his phone and snap a picture, but he saw his son tugging his ear. He was anxious and needed to find out from his wife's lips that his son was ok.

"Is he ok?"  
He ask her softly as he walked into the room, the blue truck, Drake had given him in his hand. He gave Sam a shy smile and set it on top of the dresser where Danny massive collection of matchbox cars was carefully arranged.

"He likes cars, I take it?"

Sam smiled at him as she got up from the chair and quickly put Danny down in his bed, tucking him under the sheets. It didn't go unnoticed to Jason that his son slept just like he did, his mouth wide open, with one arm holding on to a tattered bear. He remembered the bear, it had been his when he had been a little boy.

"He loves them. He loves trains, his bear, and he loves to learn. Monica gave him your bear when he was in the hospital. She told him it was yours and he sleeps with it every night. One night we forgot it at my mom's, I had to drive over there at two am to get the bear, your son refused to sleep without it. He totally gets his stubborn streak from you by the way."

Anxiously Jason, look on as Sam kissed her son's forehead and turned off the light in his room, turning on the baby monitor and a night light. She saw the familiar, horrible look of fear she had had for months when Danny had cancer and reach for Jason's hand.

"It's just an ear infection and a high fever. Monica checked him out. She spoke to his doctor and they prescribed a round of antibiotics. He is ok, I promise you. I felt the same way the first time he got an ear infection. I took him to the ER and made Monica run blood work. He is fine, healthy. He now gets yearly blood work done to make sure that he is cancer free. The doctors all think we are in the clear. Ear infections are just part of every kid's life. They suck, but it's part of childhood. Why don't you stay with him, I have to go out. I never made it to the store. We have nothing in the kitchen. We need supplies. Looks like we are going to be stuck here for a few days."

Jason walked over to his son and ruffled his hair. It was so very soft. He got a hard look at the young boy whose cheeks were flushed, but was clearly in a deep sleep. The resemblance between him and the small boy was uncanny. He leaned down and softly kiss his face, causing Sam to stare, and slightly tear up. He had said nothing when Sam had said the word we, hoping she meant that he could stick around with them.

Both parents check on their sick son one final time and finally made their way down the stairs. Sam was just about to grab her coat to brave the weather when she felt Jason's hand on her sleeve.

"I had Max pick us up supplies. I wasn't sure what you needed. He did call Monica and she told him what to get for Danny. His favorite juices, Popsicle's, Tylenol, he also got snacks, food, Reeb beer, some magazines, um movies, candles, flashlights. I told him to get everything he could. It's pretty awful out and we are pretty much stranded."

Sam was touched by the gesture, and she had even slightly smiled when Jason brought up her favorite beer. One she only drank twice a year since Jason's death. On his birthday and on their marriage anniversary. Both spent alone, a six pack of the imported beer and her tears, toasting to the love of her life. She walked over to the window and saw how badly it was snowing. The streets were empty. She looks over to Jason, who was trying very hard to remain still. She knew that she couldn't be heartless and throw him out, besides, no matter what had happened between them she knew he was worried about Danny.

"Thank you to Max he is a life saver. So why don't you go take a shower and I'll clean up this mess." She said in a very nonchalant way, as she pointed to the steps.

Jason had been secretly worried she would throw him out on his ass. He had been awful to her the night before. They had both been terrible to each other. He knew that he had to explain what the doctors had said about his injury and how sometimes he said things without thinking. It was all part of the healing that was currently taking place in his brain. But at that moment he was too happy to say a word. He genuinely wanted to walk over and kiss her, but he refuse to push his luck. The two still had a lot of talking to do. But right now they needed to take care of Danny. Later there would be time to talk about what had happened between them, he hope.

Sam let out a huge sigh of relief as she watch Jason go up the steps of their home. She was so not sure she had done the wisest thing by letting him stay. And she sure as hell wanted to avoid any type of conversation about what they had done the night ahead. Her brain was on overdrive. She wish she could somehow get her thoughts together. Only she couldn't. She busied herself by cleaning up the mess the two had made, blushing the entire time, attempting to push the memories of what they had done, and where they had done it the night before.

She heard Carly's ringtone and for a second thought of not answering. But visions of Carly braving the storm, to get to her fill her mind. She had been dreading this moment. There was no way she could hide anything from Carly but she sure as hell was going to try. The key was to be calm, to be brief, and to get off the telephone as quickly as possible.

Sam shut her eyes tight, bit her lip and answer.

"Hello."

"Oh my god Sam! Oh my god! Jason did he tell you? I told you that bitch was crazy! I knew it. Oh god you don't even know the half of it. Damn this weather. We are stranded and I have to see you. Sam, I need to tell you so much. You don't even know the half of it no one does. I refuse to tell Sonny or Jason, the nerve that they thought I couldn't be trusted. Ok, I did want to get in my car and strangle her, but Jesus, how many years have I said the bitch had a few loose screws in her head!"

"Carly I really don't want to talk about it." Elizabeth Webber. Sam didn't even want to think about her because if she did, she knew that there was no stopping her from going to her house, weather be damn, and choking her.

" What do you mean you don't want to talk about it! Sam finally, after all these years the bitch is going down and I didn't have to lift a finger! This is the best part she did it on her own! And wait till you hear what the boys don't know I am this close to connecting the dots! Ok, wait a minute!" Carly said as a realization hit her right smack in her face.

Shit, shit, shit! Sam thought here it comes. She could just hang up, but that would reassure her that blizzard or no blizzard Carly would end up on her doorstep. Crap, what to do? She was just about to use Danny as an excuse when Carly started talking again.

"Don't even try it! I know you, why are you being so quiet? I thought you would be ecstatic, I actually called Diane to make sure she was still around to bail you out. By the way word of caution due to the bitch's delusional ass, Max and Diane had to postpone their trip. Diane is not happy and she is out for Elizabeth's blood. Look they took my phone away, and let me tell you the little caveman routine may work with some women but not with me. Sonny is facing some major punishment."

Carly was rambling, which was good, Sam couldn't even produce a word out. She knew eventually she would tell Carly, everything but not now, she didn't even understand herself what had occurred. She told Carly almost everything but she couldn't tell her about last night, the minute she did she knew the questions would start and she could barely answer them to herself, much less to Carly.

"Sam, are you there. You are really freaking me out. Don't tell me he didn't tell you? I gave him five hours and boy he is in for it when I see him next. Him and Sonny talking about controlling their wives. Um controlling my ass!"

"Carly. He told me. I really can't talk now. Danny has an ear infection so I have a lot going on. Let's talk next week ok!"

Carly was silent on the other side of the phone and a giant smile broke out on her face.

"Holy fuck you had sex with Jason! And it was good! You had sex with Jason multiple times and it was amazing, oh hell no you are so spilling!"

"I didn't have sex with Jason! Carly we fought! He was a total asshole. I threw one of those big candles we bought in the city, at his head! My wall has a huge hole in it now, the fucker ducked.

"Even better you had angry sex with Jason. Oh this is great I swear to god I so want to tell that lying skank myself. But I have big plans for her. So how was it? Did you two even make it to the bed? How many orgasms did you have? Was he better than Patrick?"

Oh god how the hell did Carly always seem to know everything? Deny, Deny, Deny Sam thought to herself.

"Sam don't leave me hanging. Oh my god is he there? Are you two stranded at the penthouse during the biggest blizzard in Port Charles history? Oh Sam darling please stop thinking. I know you, so stop it. Listen I know you have been through hell and back. I also know because I am me and I pay attention that Patrick may have been good in some areas, but he didn't satisfy you in others. Now take care of Danny. And spent this time together with Jason and talk. But put on the goodies I gave you and have your own little blizzard party. Stop thinking. I command it! I want every single detail. I mean it."

"Carly…" Sam began to say, but was quickly cut off by the woman yet again.

"Sam stop thinking and go for it. My god don't do this. Simply talk and fuck. I have to go. Sonny owes me money and I'm so collecting. I told him this would happen! He actually said you would kick Jason ass! Why do people always doubt me? Details! I mean it. Kiss Danny from his auntie Carly. And I suggest the pjs they should do the trick."

And with that final statement her happy, best friend hung up on her leaving Sam totally afraid that she had made to the biggest mistake of her life, yet again by allowing Jason to stay.

The parents spent all day taking turns taking care of their son. Jason insisted Sam get some rest and he personally tucked her into bed kissing her on her forehead as he watched her eyes start to close. The baby monitor was on Sam's nightstand and as she was just beginning to fall into a deep asleep she heard Jason speaking to their son.

"Hey buddy, you feel pretty crummy don't you? I wish I could make the pain go away. Danny I love you so much. I promise you I will never leave you again or your mommy. I'm so sorry I haven't been here. I should have been here from day one. No wonder mommy hates me. Look buddy, I need a big favor. You are going to have to help me with her. She is really angry at me. She has every right to be. Your daddy is so stupid. But I have faith, she is the only woman I have and will ever love. I know you know how special she is. I know she took such good care of you. I love her as much as I love you. And I love you more than you will ever know."

Sam sat up and listen as Jason continued to talk to Danny.

"Daddy!" She heard their son say. "Boo boo!"

"I know baby you have a boo boo! It hurts and if I could take it and give it to myself I would. Come on let's rock like mommy rocked you. The medicine will make you feel better soon. Listen buddy, I love you so very much, I never want you to doubt that again. I'm so sorry that I haven't been here! I should of! You and mommy are the most important people in my life. Daddy loves you and I am never leaving you again."

"Daddy stays?"

"I don't know if I will live here! But this I know and promise no matter where I live I will see you every day! I will be here for you! I am going to volunteer at your school, I already set it up, on Mondays I'm going to help out with your teacher. And I'm going to be here to always watch you! I'm going to take you to Boy Scouts, watch you play whatever sport you want, hopefully football, we will go to the zoo, buy all the books you want. And I'm going to teach you how to be a man."

Sam smiled and felt her cheeks grow wet as tears started to fall down her face. This was always the way she imagine it. Danny and Jason together.

"Lesson one and this one is important. Always own up to your mistakes. A real man owns up to their mistakes big or small. Lesson two marry a feisty woman that makes you a better person. Like your mommy! It's hard to find the right woman but look at your mommy. She is so beautiful and so strong. She would kill for you. She is no pushover. When you meet a woman that you can't get out of your head, that makes you nuts, that you can't stop thinking about that's the woman you marry! Life will never be boring"

"Mommy! I love mommy!" Danny said softly Sam knew he was halfway passed out.

"I love mommy too. That's why if you can put in a good word about me with mommy,son, that would be good. Right now she barely tolerates me. God there's so much I have to teach you oh respect! You have to always respect women! I didn't do that last night! Daddy brain has a boo boo but it's getting better. I love you so very much to the moon, the stars, and the sky. Daddy will never leave you again that's one promise I will keep."

Sam close her eyes for a few seconds, she needed to think about what she had just heard, but she couldn't keep her eyes open. There was no point fighting sleep.

" I'm just going to rest. For a few minutes, just close my eyes and rest." Sam said softly, as she let out a small yawn.

Before she knew it, she fell into a deep sleep. Jason tucked Danny into his bed, the same way he had watched Sam do earlier. And then went to check on his wife. She was sleeping soundly on the right side of the bed. Their bedroom had been redecorated. But there were still little things that they had pick up during their adventures all over the room. A medium size frame was on her night stand which held a picture of them with Danny. Their first family photo. The only one they ever took. So many emotions went through him.

So many what ifs! What if he had sent someone else that night? What if he had never pushed Sam away when she was pregnant? What if they had gone to counseling? How much damage had he done the night before, screaming the things he had at her? The doctors had explained that despite his memories coming back into his brain was still healing. That he may say things that he didn't mean to say, but that would eventually stop. They had said to him there was a small chance of that happening. Well, it had happened! Hopefully that part would sort itself out. If it didn't either Sam was going to shoot him or throw him out in the middle of a damn blizzard.

Sam woke up with a start! Danny she thought! She ran into her son's room, and  
saw he was still sleeping. She felt his forehead and smiled the medicine was working he felt cool to the touch. She look at the little boy, cuddling his bear and her heart practically burst, how can one person feel so much love for another?

She smelled something heavenly coming from the kitchen. And she remembered Jason was there, the storm, and the conversation she had overheard. She went back to her room and look at the time eight pm. She picked up her cell phone thinking that she must have a death wish and press Carly on her list of contacts. She knew she was so going to regret it.

"Why the hell are you calling me? You should be doing you know what not calling me! Don't tell me he forgot how to do it? Download the Kama Sutra or better yet someone told me there's an actual Fifty shades of grey picture book. Damn who told me? Maxie I think. Wait oh my god is Danny ok? I'm such an ass I didn't even ask about him first. Do you need me to come over? They ask people to stay in their home but I can be there in ten minutes even if I have to walk."

"I love you for saying that you know! Danny is fine. All tucked in for the night. His fever is down."

"Sam what is it!" Carly ask her friend in a soft tone. She knew her so well and had a feeling this phone call was coming. In fact she had mentioned it to Brad, earlier, when she just had to call him to tell him that Sam had finally gotten some. "I have a feeling this phone call isn't about Danny. Come on you will feel better once you tell me what's going on."

"Danny is fine he is sick but so happy to have Jason here. But I'm not. I mean I'm happy he remembers and he is here for Danny sake but I'm so confused! Oh Carly the things I said to Jason last night and the things he said to me and the things we did! I told you I wasn't going to make anymore mistakes. Look what happen the last time I did something, I wasn't the only one who got hurt, Danny did as well."

Carly looked around her bedroom making sure Sonny was nowhere in sight. There was no need for him to know anything, there were certain tips she had picked up during her many marriages. Time to teach Sam one of them.

"Sam listen to me and listen very carefully. Right now you are not in the right frame of mind. So walk into your bathroom and lock the door."

"Huh?" Sam said confused at Carly request.

"You heard me! Now go do what I tell you! Let me know when you are in your bathroom and the door is locked!"

Sam walked into the master bathroom and locked the door behind her. "Ok did it"

"The door is locked? Are you sure?"

"Yes Carly the door is locked. What the hell are we doing by the way?"

Carly ignored the questions, amateurs was all she thought to herself. Maxie had taught her and Lulu this trick and it was now time to pass down the knowledge to Sam.

"Ok now turn on the shower!" She commanded as she turn down the volume of the tv show she had been watching, so she could hear anyone coming into her room.

Sam did what Carly asked not even questioning any of it anymore, there was no point, in life she had learned it was usually easier just to listen and do what Carly said.

"Rule number one if you need to pour your heart out! Do it in the privacy of your own bathroom with the shower on. And the door lock so that no one can hear you, especially your husband, when it's regarding him. Trust me this has save me a million arguments with Sonny. Now start from the beginning leave nothing out tell me everything from start to finish and I promise you, not only will you feel better but I will help you come up with a solution. I will even forget that Jason is my best friend!"

So Sam poured her heart out for twenty minutes leaving no detail out! Rationalizing that she was going to ended up telling Carly everything anyway! She would of torture it out of her one way or another. Not once did Carly interrupt, not once! By the time she was done she did truly feel ten times better. Carly however had manage to say not even a syllable, even after she had finished her tale.

"Carly now you are freaking me out! Say something please! I'm stranded with him and Danny during a huge blizzard. I'm tempted to stay in our room all night. Even though I'm starving and whatever he whipped up in our kitchen is making my mouth water."

Carly finally spoke. "Sam I love you! I really do! We haven't always been friends throughout the years, we have had our moments but we have become very close. Its very hard for me to stay impartial but I have to. I knew this call was coming. So what I am about to tell you, I want you to listen and hopefully I can impart my wisdom and save you from starving to death, because let's face it. No way are you leaving your bedroom tonight. You would rather starve than have to face the situation. Am I right?"

"Yes!" Sam answered softly. The possibility of staying in her room all night had definitely been one she had contemplating. If Danny was awake it would have been a totally different story, he was a buffer between the couple. But he was sick and sleeping which meant she would have to deal with Jason on her own.

"Ok Sam now listen to me. I had a front row seat to your story with Jason from day one. I've seen it all, I even tried to put a stop to your relationship and it never worked. The love, the fighting, the nastiness, the passion I saw it all. I was also with you when we thought Jason died. I don't think you would have survived if it wasn't for Danny. Sonny and I were worried you would do something to yourself. When Danny got sick you were amazing you spend all your time at the hospital and I heard you say if only Jason was here. Now there's the whole Patrick situation and don't get me started on the shit Liz pulled . If anyone has been through the throes of hell it has been you and also Jason."

Sam stayed silent. She had wondered that herself. If the past and her past actions had come back to bite her in the ass. Why had so many nasty, and horrible things happen to her one right after the other. Her dreams had come true when she and Jason had finally gotten married but then it was like the universe knew she was happy and had said "Let's fuck up Samantha Morgan life. The so call rape, her pregnancy, thinking that Danny wasn't Jason's, their separation, believing she had lost another child. And then finally when she was happy with their son in her arms life had thrown her another twist of fate. Jason had died. How many times had she asked herself what she had done to deserve so much pain? How many times had she wish she could go back and fix all the wrongs she had ever done in her life, to avoid all the suffering and the pain she had endured.

Danny had been the reason she had gotten out of bed. She thought of how Carly had come in that one morning. How her mother had taken Danny and Sam had spent hours in a deep depression thinking of her husband. Sleepless nights, days had been her only saving grace. The routine she had set up for herself to take care of Danny! Then the cancer and the thought of losing her baby her last link to Jason.

"I don't know what to do Carly? I don't know how to talk to him! I feel like my mind is one giant ball of confusion!"

"Of course it is! Now listen sometimes you need to stop and let things fall into place. Danny is healthy. You have become a strong, woman who has faced so many obstacles that would of sent most women straight to the looney bin. But here's what I do know. You love him and he loves you. You call me and you said our room, our kitchen, that's huge. I'm not saying it's going to be easy but when you get a second chance to be with the man you love you don't just throw it away. Love is complicated but those are the best types of love. The type that you are willing to walk through fire for. The type that is once in a lifetime. Don't waste this chance! But don't walk right into being his wife without actually talking. There's a lot of issues that you two have to face! But together Sam you two can do it!"

"So you are saying I should just eat all the bullshit and just welcome him into my bed like nothing happen?"

"No what I'm saying is to make him grovel first and then let him in your bed when it feels right for you! But talk to him. There's a lot of bullshit that you have to work through, but you are his wife you have rights. Put your cards on the table. I'm willing to bet you won't even have to do that. I think Jason has already come to some conclusions from what you told me you overheard him say to Danny! Sam open your heart to him don't wait. How many second chances do you think the universe will give you? And what if this is the last one and you don't take it? Do you love him Sam?"

"Yes!"

"Do you want a life with him?"

"Yes"

"Are you willing to accept Jake because Jason comes with baggage now and that baggage is Liz's son! That's a huge thing! You need to be very sure! The last thing that little boy deserves is to not feel wanted or to be part of a family. Is there a chance that months after living as a family with Jake, you wake up one day and say I can't do this! That's not fair to Jason to Danny nor to Jake."

"Carly I always wanted Jason to claim his son you know that!"

"But that's not what I'm asking you Sam! I'm asking you if you can accept a little boy who didn't ask to be born to that crazy bitch! Who like you and so many others has been through hell and back, because of her! A little boy that is part Elizabeth, your worse enemy and your husband! The proof that Jason and Elizabeth had sex, sitting down next to you every night during dinner. This is the one thing you need to ask yourself first because if you can't accept him Sam it's better to throw Jason out now!"

Sam thought for a second. She had been so consume by her anger and then by the amazing sex that they had had that she hadn't really thought about Jake! Poor little boy! He really had been through so much and to be used as a pawn by his own mother was awful. She remembered how much she had wished she had been hers when she was with Lucky. How cute the little boy was when he spent time with her and Danny. Carly was right to ask that question. This was Jason's son. The son he had had with her! Could she accept him? Could she be his mother?

" Yes" Sam answered with so much conviction that Carly knew she was serious.

"Yes what Sam? Say the words out loud!"

"I can accept Jake I already have! Yes he is Liz's son, a woman who I hate more than anyone in this world but he is a little boy. A little boy who is a pawn in some sick woman's game. Who needs to feel love. Yes of course I would accept him I always loved him. I would raise him and make zero difference between him and Danny! I would love them both equally."

"Then my work is done Sam! You just made the decision yourself. The only thing I would add is that I would make him work for it! Sorry but ripping the top of those pj's physically hurts me! And he needs to be taught a lesson though it's kinda of hot thinking about it! How many orgasms did you have again? Oh and do you need me to ask Maxie about the Fifty shades of grey picture book?"

"Carly be serious!"

"I am! Oh and start reading my friend Maxie decided we need to read Fifty shades again for book club!"

"Again? I knew it! Hey Carly listen ummm thank you! I mean it!"

"No need to thank me and all I did was help you figure out the answers to the massive amount of questions you already had. Now can I make one suggestion? You have done the same for me."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Wear the black chemise to bed tonight but take it off before you do anything. I can only handle one piece of rip lingerie at a time. It's hand made for pete's sakes."

"I'm not letting him in my bed yet! Carly we have a lot of things to work out sex will just complicate an already complicated situation"

"Ok keep saying that to yourself maybe you will start believing it! Personally I think it's dumb to deprive your body of pleasure after all these years! Hello Patrick didn't get the shit done!"

"Bye Carly"

"I expect details, take notes! Oh and start reading! I am not responsible for Maxie if you can't answer a question. Oh and Brad is joining us. I told Maxie he is fabulous."

Sam laughed when she hung up the phone only Carly would ask her to take notes and Brad during their Fifty Shades of Grey book club was hysterical! She got out of her clothes and step into the shower. Jason was in her head. She couldn't help but think of him. The sex had been amazing. It really had been, but Carly was wrong she rather deprive her body then get her heart stomp over. Talking yes that's all that she was able to do. Talk nothing else! But maybe, just maybe Carly had a point. The ass had acted like a total dip shit, caveman, bastard so maybe he was due for a little suffering. Just a tad! Why the hell not!

She started rethinking ever listening to her inner Carly when she was down the stairs and saw the way Jason was staring at her. She had worn the elegant, beautiful, silk, black chemise. She had however opt for a robe over it, which she was now very grateful for. Jason had made her favorite stew. There was also white wine, salad, and french bread. He had even gotten their wedding china out, the silver, the crystal goblets and had beautifully set the table. Neither said a word. Jason pull the chair out for Sam as he told his brain to shut up. And wondered what she was wearing under the robe. They ate in silence. Neither of them knowing what to say. Finally Sam decided to take one for the team and start the conversation.

"Jason look I feel really bad I was wrong. I don't know why I said the things I said to you?"

"Which part? The part that I am a selfish asshole or the part that you will not get lured back into our old life, you want more you deserve better? Look Sam we both said things that were nasty. But I happen to agree with you, I happen to think you do deserve better, so does Danny."

Sam slowly sipped her wine. She knew Jason so well, he was so nervous. They were married for god sakes. They were parents. This was not ok, this was far from ok. She stayed silent and decided to hear him out. He look like he had a lot that he wanted to say.

"First I want you to know and that I swear to you on our son that it won't be like the last time I'm here to stay. I'm committed to us, to our family."

Sam took a deep breath. She analyzed her words before she spoke them. She didn't want to be harsh she wanted him just to understand.

"I know that you are committed NOW to our family but what happens when Sonny needs you? I need you to understand that we have a lot of talking to do Jason, a lot of talking and you need to make decision but consider all involved both our sons."

"Sam what are you saying?" Jason ask her confuse but at the same time hopeful.

"I'm saying I'm not ready for you to be in my bed but I am ready to start working at our relationship. I love you I never stop. But it's up to you. You need to think about everyone that is affected by any decisions you make. It's not just you and me anymore love."

"I'm not going back to work for Sonny! I want different type of life too. I already talk to him about it. That part of my life is over. I want to be here for you and for the boys. That's how dedicated I am to you and our life. That's how much I love you."

"Ok!" Sam said stunned. He wasn't going to go back to work for Sonny. He was finally leaving that part of his life behind for her, for the boys. The nights of her staying up, praying he would walk through the door, the worry, all of that would be over.

"Sam I really want us. I love you and I want you me and Danny here in this house. Today really has been amazing."

"Jake!" she whispered. "Jake is part of you and therefore he is part of this family. If we are going to try to make this work love isn't enough we have to put our family ahead of everything we have to think of those two boys and we have to be responsible last night was bad!"

"Not that bad I thought the window was pretty good." he said giving her a smirk and winking at her causing Sam to turn ten different shades of red.

"I meant the arguing! I wish I could say we could start fresh but that's not possible you are in the middle of major shit with the whore and I will not live another day without you in my life!"

"Wait what are you saying are you saying that we can live together? We can be a family?"

"God I hope I don't regret this but yes that's what I'm saying but Jason there will be rules."

Jason knew what she was going to say before she said it. "Marriage counseling!"

Sam almost had a heart attack. Jason had said the words marriage counseling, and not run out the door.

"Maybe! I mean Jason it is an option. We will try to make it work without it but if it's necessary would you go? Truly go and actually speak?"

"Baby I will go to counseling five times a day, seven days a week if that's what will take to get you back."

"Ok!"

"Ok!"

"Can I ask you one thing Sam?"

"Sure!" Sam said smiling. Who would've thought the day would come that Jason Morgan would sit in front of her and not only quit the business but agree to go to marriage counseling.

"Close your eyes."

Sam did what she was told as Jason moved the coffee table to the side. He took out his iPhone and went into his music library and look up the song he wanted. Sam smiled as she heard the first few notes of the song.

"Open your eyes Sam and come here!" Jason said as he reach for her hand.

"Dance with me!"

Jason held out his hand to his wife trying hard not to drool as he looked at her looking exquisite in a short black silk nightgown. The robe had come undone and he was having a hard time not staring at her cleavage.

Sam grab Jason hand and slowly caressed his face as their bodies moved to the music. Their hands and fingers entwined in each other's.

"You hate to dance!" Sam whispered

"You love too and it's all about compromises besides I would do whatever I had to to feel you in my arms!" he said back.

Sam smiled as they both swayed to the music. The snow falling outside turning the outdoors into a winter wonderland. She felt safe in his arms she felt loved she felt like she was home. She looked up and saw the love in his blue eyes and the nervous expression on his face.

"I really do love you Sam!"

"Love was never our problem Jason, it was other stuff that life threw at us. There's so many things I want to tell you but I'm not ready yet. I've changed, I've grown. And I know what you want to hear right now but I can't say it not yet. We need just a little time before we can get to the physical part of it. But I do know this. I know I love you. I know you love me. I know that we both have overcome obstacles that most couples could never. So I believe in us Jason."

"I want to give you the world. I want to start our lives but I get you need time."

"We will write the next chapter of Jason and Sam together. I want you to stay. I'm just not ready to fully let you in. Not fully in, I can't. There's things that I have to sort out."

"We both have things to figure out but we can do it together."

"Thank you."

"For what.?"

"For coming home. Even if it took forever you came back to me. Thank you."

"Baby there's no place I rather be. We will go at whatever pace you want. I'll have to take a lot of cold showers but it will be worth it. I get it you have been through hell and back you need to heal and trust. I won't lie to you and say I'm not disappointed but I believe in us. I'll wait as long as I need to till you tell me you are ready. Besides you let me for months be me, come to terms with who I am. So who am I to demand anything. "

Deciding to take a chance she ask him one question. She had made herself a promise to set the pace regarding the physical nature of their relationship, but she lost herself in his arms. She never thought this would be possible. This was her destiny, theirs. She had faith. He would stay with her, he would never leave her again. The best was yet to come. Jason was ready and was willing to wait for her, to do whatever she wanted done so she felt sure and comfortable. He hadn't made demands like the night before. He had heard her. She knew herself well enough that it wouldn't be long before he was sharing her bed but for now she needed to slow down. To let things sink in.

"Kiss me!"

And he eagerly obliged.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: This chapter was written 15-18 times. I am so sorry it took so long to get it right but it had to be perfect! There's a reason. I kinda of want to know your thoughts to see if me taking my time was worth it. I have never worked as hard as I did like I did with this chapter! So enjoy and know that I poured my heart into every freaking word. I hope I did justice to Sam. Thanks Tasha for editing and for helping me not give up. U rock.

The Blackout

Chapter 8

Sam had never found the act of walking up the stairs to her bedroom as laborious as she had that night. She had seen love, desire, and endearment in her husband's eyes when she had given him a soft kiss on his lips, and said a simple good night. They had spent a sublime evening together, something she had never in a million years imagined would happen again, unless it took place in her dreams. Nevertheless all good things had to come to an end. As the snow began to fall even harder, outside their warm and cozy home, fatigue, weariness had set in. And she had proceeded to get up from the comfort of their couch, and made her way up to their bedroom alone. Leaving Jason behind in the living room.

She had desperately wanted to take his hands into hers and walk up those stairs together, like they had done so many times in the past. All that had been needed was for her to utter a few simple, loving, words. A simple sentence of encouragement. But an unexplainable force wouldn't allow her to do it. Sam felt herself, more than once, turning around to face him, almost relenting. She had actually formed the sentence in her brain, "let's go to bed love!" but the words would not leave her lips. So now she found herself alone in her bed, unable to sleep, lost in her thoughts with an overwhelming sense of longing , melancholy, and heartache.

She had been staring at the ceiling above her bed, for the past two hours. Her mind was a constant battleground of chaos and, memories with a giant side dish of regret. Long ago she had built a fortress around her fragile heart, invisible walls of preservation against hurt, loss, and sadness. Years of living behind carefully constructed walls, were not easy to tear down. She was a strong woman, one who had overcome so many obstacles in her life, that had turned her into a survivor, but there were still the scars. Invisible scars that were evidence of all she had lost and faced, scars that ran deep within her, rooted in her soul.

Insecurities and fears were truly a horrific feeling. She knew she was being selfish, if there was ever a time that Jason needed her it was now. They had both been through hell and back. He needed her, not only physically but emotionally. He needed her strength, her love, just as much as she too needed both from him. Something that once upon a time she had been able to give him unconditionally, without any hesitation. Right now she wasn't sure just how much of herself she could give him. For the first time in a long time Sam felt such anxiety. She had agreed to try. She had agreed that he could stay in their home. For now that was pretty much all she could offer him.

But that didn't necessarily mean that she was just going to jump back into her marriage like nothing had happened. There were other factors to consider, the biggest one, besides Danny and Jake, was her heart being smashed into pieces. She feared she couldn't handle yet another loss or heartbreak.

Sam needed to get her mind into some type of order. Maybe that's why she hadn't been able to welcome him back into their bedroom, despite wanting to. She knew if she let him back into their bed, there was no way they could stop themselves from making love. That part of their relationship had proven to be in working order, she had the damn hickeys to prove it. But right now she needed to think with her brain, to gather her thoughts, and to figure out why she was fighting so hard against her need for him. She may be overthinking their relationship, but that didn't mean she didn't have needs, especially after the other night. She was a woman after all with needs that were causing her to ache in an area that she didn't even want to think about. The one truth she could admit to herself was that despite every single doubt she had, she was still very much in love with Jason. He was still her entire being, her one great love. But she was terrified.

It wasn't anything Jason had done per se. In fact he had been a gentleman all night long. This was all on her. And she truly hated herself for being such a coward. She was afraid her days of throwing caution into the wind were over and the one person she loved more than her little boy, who she had checked on before climbing into her bed, was now hurt because of her inability to get past the walls that had built up in her heart. And she couldn't help but wonder what Jason was not only feeling but thinking while she lay in their bed staring at the ceiling for over two hours. Did he hate her? Was he feeling the loneliness and confusion she was feeling? Had he truly meant all the things he had said to her or was he just saying them to appease her fears? Leaving his old life with Sonny had surprised her, but she didn't want him to do it because of her. That was one thing that needed to be his decision. Yes life would be easier, yes it would make her happy. But what if he ended up resenting her, later on for making him leave the only life he knew? Was she prepared to face it when the time came?

But the biggest factor was her own past, and admitting to herself that she had not trusted her gut. She had given up despite every instinct within her telling her that he was alive. Sam had known deep down inside that he wasn't dead, but instead of looking for him she had embarked on not one but two relationships with two men. That truly was the biggest reason that she was currently laying in her bed, the blue satin sheets rumpled from all the tossing and turning she had been engaging in, as she tried to reason through the war her heart and brain were raging. One thing was very clear she was her own worst enemy.

Deciding that the only way she would ever get any sort of peace, she got up from her bed and turned on the light. Her day of reckoning had finally come. She owed it to not only herself, but to Jason and Danny, to figure it all out., Even if it meant reliving the worst moments of her life. Giving voice to her truths and admitting to herself why she was holding back was essential when nirvana and bliss was so close within her reach.

Here she was in her home, her son tucked in his bed, and her husband sleeping downstairs. Not in their bedroom, not on their new bed, not on their new satin blue sheets, not beside her. How many sleepless nights had she endured, how many nights had she prayed for a miracle? Hoping that when she opened her eyes in the morning Jason would be beside her, that it had all been one terrible nightmare, not her reality. So many nights, too many to count. How many times had she closed her eyes and remembered how it had felt, when after a long day, she and Jason would be laying on their bed, her head on his naked chest, while he played with her hair as she drifted off into dreamland. And here she was, after three long years, it was all within her grasps and she was fighting it.

Sam knew Jason would never hurt her. He loved her, he had come back to her. That was the reality of it all. And now he was waiting for her to go to him. She smiled, lifting her fingers up to her lips, as she thought of the kisses they had shared. Not only in the past but since they reunited. The way they felt against hers, the desire, the need, the love, the passion their touch conveyed. No marriage or relationship was perfect. Marriage was complicated or otherwise it would be boring. Sam and Jason weren't some fifties Donna Reed sitcom where at the end of the half hour everything resolved with ease. That wasn't real. What was real was that when two people truly loved each other like they did, they overcame and became stronger.

There were no guarantees in life, their history certainly didn't scream out happily ever after. Roadblocks had been thrown at them so many times but they had always overcome every single one, together. And each complication had made them even stronger. They had even managed to beat the odds and cheated death. How many couples truly were able to accomplish that? They had flaws, they were human, they were just two people who had fallen in love. The one thing that set them above others was that their love had one unique trait. They both treated each other as equals.

That had cemented their love early on and that had been the biggest thing that had been lacking with both Silas and Patrick. There it was plain as day. Sam finally admitted it to herself. The two men in her life who never, measured up to Jason Morgan because her heart belonged only to him. He knew her, accepted her, and loved her unlike the other two men who she had accepted but had never given herself to the way she had to Jason. Both men had known it and had tried in different ways to change that factor. To try to claim all of her, they wanted her to belong to them. But it had never happened. A piece of her had died when Jason had died. And now that he was alive that piece that had been torn from her was also back.

Silas had been a good man. He had been beside her as she had endured the hardest battle next to losing her husband, the possibility of losing their son. She couldn't deny that there had been something between them. A love of some sort, born out of gratitude. She had been a widow, terrified of losing her child. A woman rebuilding her life and Silas happened to be there. It could have been anyone else, but Silas just happened to make it easy to lean on him for support.

But the truth was that the minute he had asked her to take off her wedding band, whatever had been between them had begun to crack. It had not been Nina's return. Taking off her wedding band had just felt so very wrong. Like a limb being ripped off her body. It proved to her that she had not been ready for a serious relationship, or to stop being Jason Morgan's wife. The ring was a link to Jason, to their vows, to their marriage and something inside her hadn't been ready to let go. Silas had never understood that, then he had never been lucky enough to experience the type of love she had with Jason. Sam would never forget the feeling of betrayal when she had first given herself to Silas.

When she had allowed him to touch her that first time. No one had seen her cry alone in the shower. Sam had pushed it far from her mind till now. She had never spoken to anyone about it, not Carly, not Patrick, no one. She had honestly thought it was part of her grief, part of the process. Something had felt off with Silas and now she knew what. In a weird way she had committed adultery. She knew at some point she would have to tell Jason about Silas.

And that was her biggest fear telling Jason that there had been another man in her life beside Patrick. Sam knew what she was thinking wasn't logical but it still weighed heavily on her shoulders. She felt like she had cheated on her husband. And there was no way she could keep it from him, she did not want too. The thought of admitting her relationship with Silas to Jason was making her anxious and filling her with fear, terror, dread. Would he be able to forgive her once she told him? Now she was able to understand that feeling of guilt deep inside that had been there when she was with Silas. Jason had been alive and in a way she truly had cheated on him. It hurt so badly. She had given up on them, and had gone against her own instincts. Would Jason have done the same to her? Or would he have failed to give up looking for her despite everyone else's apprehensions?

And then there was Patrick, harder than Silas to explain on so many different complicated levels because Jason knew about him. Patrick had been her friend, someone who understood that Jason was her first and only love. Just like she had understood that Robin had been Patrick's. She had moved in with him, almost married him. There was love there, she couldn't deny that truth.

A different type of love, two people who had bonded over the loss of their spouses. Who had put all their cards on the table and had formed their own family. She would always be grateful for Patrick because with him she had truly begun to heal. But just like with Silas, there had been something missing with Patrick. There had been content, laughter, love but there had been no passion no equality.

She had felt more passion last night with Jason than she ever had with Patrick. That was the truth, Jason had brought out a side of her that she had buried so long ago. A side neither men had ever even come close to experiencing with her. Carly had been right, she needed to face the hard fact she had never made sense with either men. Something had always been missing, lacking and now she knew what.

How many nights had she touched herself thinking of Jason while Patrick had been at the hospital? When Patrick and her had made love, it had been nice but it was never enough. When it ended she had been left wanting more, and she had just settled.

It had been torture reading Fifty Shades of Grey. She knew if she had been with Jason, while she was reading the book, they would have had mind- blowing sex. They would have laughed and screwed like bunnies all night long. They would have acted the book out. Of course Jason would have made fun of her but just thinking about the book and Jason was causing her to blush.

With Patrick it had been always the same, he never, ever tried anything new. She had even secretly bought a vibrator. She had actually bought one despite having what everyone thought she had, a hot, sexy doctor in her bed every night. Patrick never knew about it, he would have had a fit. No way could his ego handle the thought of his soon- to- be wife having to use a battery device several times a week to pleasure herself. She had never needed or had a vibrator with Jason. Just thinking about the night before caused Sam to quickly throw herself on the bed, grab a throw pillow and, put it in between her legs. Not that it did any good. She was such an idiot. Here she had her husband a few feet away from her, the love of her life, a man who had the ability to make her get wet with one tiny smirk. And he was sleeping on the couch! What the hell was wrong with her? She should be laying beside him. They should both begin getting reacquainted since they were in the middle of a blizzard for pete's sake.

He had agreed to all her terms. Liz was no longer a factor, in fact she was an annoyance , one she personally planned to take care of as soon as the blizzard was over. So for what felt like the millionth time that night she asked herself, "Why was he downstairs and not in her bed?" She knew he wanted her. She had seen it in his eyes all night during dinner. But she had to be the one to go to him, and right now what she needed was courage. She had managed to do the hardest part, which was to get her mind in order. She knew what she wanted, she knew what she needed. So what was she waiting for? She should be running out of the room and throwing herself at him, but she couldn't, not yet. "Ugh why am I my own worst enemy?" Sam said softly as she punched the pillow.

Jason could hear Sam pacing as he laid on the couch, one he was well acquainted with. For months during his and Sam's separation he couldn't bear to sleep anywhere near their bedroom. Sam had offered him the guest room, a request he had declined. He didn't think he could handle being in such close proximity to his wife. It was way too close to her and even now on the couch he was fighting every urge to go upstairs and make love to his wife. She needed space and he needed to give it to her. It killed him not to be laying with her in their bed, but at least being in the same vicinity was better than nothing. For the first time in months he felt a sense of tranquility knowing she and Danny were under the same roof.

It had astonished him how effortless it was for them to share a meal together. The two of them sitting across from each other, famished and enjoying the peacefulness of sitting together, Jason nervously smiling and keeping the conversation flowing.

"So you missed my cooking?" Jason smiled enjoying watching his wife devouring the meal he had concocted while she had taken a nap.

He had been so nervous, earlier, working himself into a tizzy chopping up all the vegetables. He didn't want to go overboard, he wanted to keep it simple. Yet nothing about the situation was simple.

The last twenty- fours hours had been insane and he knew that he hadn't exactly been welcomed home by his wife, not that he blamed her. He had been an ass. It wasn't just the night before, it had been from the moment he had found out who he was. Pushing her and his life away. Not facing or wanting to face that he had a wife. A woman he had grown close to, one that he was attracted to and felt an incredible closeness to he couldn't explain. Of course now that he remembered it all, well most of it, there were still a few blanks left, he understood that powerful pull. It was love pure and simple.

Standing in their kitchen all he kept thinking about how much time he had lost. How many birthdays, holidays and dinners, he had missed, and how badly he wanted to stay, permanently with Sam and Danny. And of course he wanted to integrat Jake into their family.

The blizzard had given him time, which eventually would run out but he was hopeful. In the past he hadn't always made the wisest choices. Jason was determined to change that now. Life had given him a second chance not only to be a better person, but also to be worthy of the incredible woman that his wife was. He also had a chance to be a better father to his sons. He refused not to try. He wanted to write a brand new chapter with her and with their boys. To be worthy of their love.

He wanted to give Sam the world, to be the man she deserved and to make up for all the wrongs he had done. No matter how much anyone sugar coated it Jason was man enough to admit that he had hurt her long before he had died. He had pushed her away when she had needed him the most, when she thought she had been raped and Danny was a product of that rape. He had been selfish, always selfish thinking about his needs, his wants, his priorities, Sonny, the business. Leaving everything, anytime anyone from Sonny to Brenda needed something. And he had never thought about the ramifications, or considered how his wife had felt. How Sam put up with it for so long was something he didn't know and continued to question.

He knew her well, he saw the love for him in her eyes, but he also saw the fear, and he didn't blame her at all. It was a lot for anyone to take in and despite how remarkable he thought she was, Sam could very well toss him out on his caveman, stupid, ignorant ass once the blizzard was over.

She had said she wanted to give them and him a second shot. She wanted to be a family, and she had included Jake, which made him even happier than words could explain . But she had not agreed to them living together yet, there was so much yet left to say. So much time that they couldn't get back. Their marriage had been far from perfect but somehow they always found their way back to each other, so that's why he was so optimistic. He had to be, or he would break.

It didn't matter what it took or what he had to do the only thing that mattered was getting his wife, and both his sons back under the same roof. The thought of sitting in front of some stranger, a shrink, dissecting their relationship scared the crap out of him. What was he supposed to say? How would he explain who he was to some shrink who would look at his name Jason Morgan and know that he was a hired, killer? He had a new face, and had been presumed dead but now he was alive and he wanted his family back. He had also had lived with the world's biggest, manipulative bitch who he had had sex with, while fighting an attraction to his wife. He didn't know she was his wife,but she had been about to marry another man. The entire thing seemed ludicrous, like some badly written soap opera.

But if marriage counseling was what his wife required him to endure in order for them to be together then he would do it. Whatever Sam wanted he was willing to do. If she wanted him to jump off a building, or get a tattoo across his forehead stating that he was property of Sam Morgan he would do it. She held all the cards, so whatever it took he was willing to do to get her back and he would never take her or his life for granted again.

His mother had told him to be himself. To talk to Sam and that she was sure everything would fall into place. As he looked at the hole in the wall he wondered if his mother knew about volatile streak in his wife, when she was pissed off? What the hell had possessed him to even think that walking through the penthouse the way he had would do any good? Well the sex had been phenomenal, but still he was lucky she hadn't shot him. He had screwed up royally, yet again. And now he was sleeping on the couch anxious, wondering if he would ever be welcomed by his wife in their bed. Would she ever allow him the privilege of touching her, of making love to her? Time did heal all wounds, but how much time would it take for Sam to let him in, back into her heart and their bed.

It had been an interesting twenty- four hours and he had no shame in admitting that he felt like a teenager on his first date during dinner earlier. He had tried really hard not to go overboard. He regretted setting the table the way he had when he noticed the smile on her face when she had come down the stairs and had seen the table. It had taken major control to not take her into his arms, carry her back to their room and make love to her all night long. She looked like a dream as she glided down the stairs, so very beautiful and ravishing at the same time. And when she had smiled at him it nearly sent him over the edge.

That smile had been worth all the overthinking, the tension, and the fear of her tossing a plate at his head. And holding her in his arms as they danced, as well as the kiss she had asked him to give her had been pure bliss. But he still felt this giant pit in his stomach. Laying on the couch, all he could do was rethink and analyze every minute of the dinner they had shared. Her serene expression and how easy it had been to engage in simple banter.

"I"ll admit yes I've missed it but it's not like I can't cook you know. I did figure it out." Her response had set off him teasing her mercilessly reminding her of her BLTs, the burnt chicken and her ability to remember every take out restaurant phone number within their radius.

"I had to learn to cook, our son couldn't just eat takeout every night!" she had said laughing along with him. It had felt so good just to laugh. It had felt so normal, just a married couple having dinner together, and they had both loved every minute of it. But Sam did pick up how nervous he was across from her. She so very much wanted to ease his nervousness, but she didn't really know how. Light hearted conversation seemed to be the best direction to take so she took it and for that he was eternally grateful. And they had both ended up laughing, all night long.

The conversation flowed without any difficulty. They talked about Danny, the many antics of Carly, Tracy and the massive train that she had bought Danny,.

"I'm not kidding Jason all that was missing was the hat on her head. Monica and I watched as she held Danny on her lap, and took a ride around the living room. Danny adores her. God help me if he doesn't go to their sleepovers. It's really sweet. She and Monica both showed up for grandmothers day at his school, and then Alexis showed up. All three ended arguing about who had more right to be there. I wanted to crawl in a hole and die. The teacher threatened to put them all in the corner. That finally shut them up."

Jason felt his heart soar as he listened to her tell him about how close his family was to Danny. Even Cook and Alice had the biggest soft spot for both Sam and his son. Monica had told him plenty but he loved hearing it from Sam's own lips.

"Thank you for doing that."

"For doing what?", Sam questioned him, looking into his eyes They were tearing up. He tried to contain all his emotions and prayed to himself that he wasn't screwing this up.

"For making sure Danny was with my family. My mother told me that you always made sure he spent equal time with my family. That Tracy adores you and him. I'm grateful. You didn't have to. I know the situation with Jake won't be easy.."

Sam had taken his hand and smiled. " Listen to me. Jake will be fine. Monica loves him and he will end up being spoiled rotten by your family. The Quatermaine's are good people. Why would I keep Danny away? They are his family., They are your family, therefore they are also mine. Danny loves them and Jake is also his brother. So there's no issue, this is also Jake's home. I love that little boy too, Jason."

Jason was was filled with utter astonishment at her words and was fighting thinking of how Liz had always kept Jake away from his family. Meanwhile his wife had not only made sure Danny spent time with the Quatermaine's but she also managed to ease his fears for a bit about her acceptance of Jake. He sat back and continued to listen to her.

"Losing you was hard for Monica and even Tracy. I know better than anyone what loss feels likes. Danny has been a godsend for all of us. He created a bond between all of us. He loves being with Tracy. I wish you could see how they are with him. Tracy already talks to him about him running ELQ. When she found out that he was gifted she said, "Of course he is, he is a Quatermaine after all!"

"I'm sorry Sam! I've missed so much, " Jason said with as much sincerity as he could muster. He knew Sam knew him well enough and wasn't surprised when she had changed the subject. Right now wasn't the time to have some heavy discussion with apologies and explanations. So he had been relieved when she changed the subject.

"So how the Panthers doing this season?"

Jason laughed and changed the subject. There would be enough time for heavy conversations. Right now he decided to just enjoy the rare moment that the snowstorm had given them.

"So I met the dragon! She is interesting. I'm volunteering on Monday's and Friday's at Danny's school. The woman scares the shit out of me the nickname fits! She set up a meeting with me next week to discuss his education and what I need to do so Danny flourishes. That woman is a force to be reckoned with."

"Danny adores her but trust me she scares me, too."

Sam laughed and just like that the conversation changed. With the snow falling the two lovers continued to talk. He wanted to know everything not only about Danny but about her. What had he missed all these years? So he asked her the simplest questions. What book was she reading? Had she had her usual cry fest over those chick flicks she had forced him to watch? He wanted to know if she had any interesting cases , lately, and had even asked her about her book club. She answered everything she could, giving him what he wanted, which was detail. Three years may have gone by but she still had the uncanny ability to read his mind, just like he could read hers.

He sat back and ate up her responses asking her even more questions. He wanted to know everything and she had no issue with it. They talked for hours, eating ice cream for dessert, cleaning up the kitchen together. Sitting in front of the fire that Jason had built, which just added a certain romantic ambience to the room.

Anyone looking in would think the two were a normal couple who had been married forever. It wasn't till Jason let out a yawn that the night came to an end.

With a thank you and a simple goodnight the couple finally acknowledged the night was over. And that's when Jason noticed Sam nervousness and her inability to look into his eyes for more than mere seconds. Sam was just about to say something, anything, but no words came out of her mouth. Jason, not wanting to push his luck, knowing the inner turmoil she was facing, just leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Thank you Sam it was a wonderful night - one I'"ll never forget!" And with those final words he watched his wife walk up the stairs without him.

Two hours later insomnia had hit him with a vengeance. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't fall asleep, and he wondered if she was having better luck than he was. And he got his answer when he heard her footsteps. He knew her so well, anytime she had any issue Sam paced. He wondered what was going through her mind briefly, but he knew it was him. She was thinking about him, and there was nothing he could do about it. Jason had already processed what had happen to them, to him, but Sam hadn't. He needed to be patient and let her come to her own conclusions. He would not, as much as he wanted to, interfere. Jason was in love with his wife. She was the only woman he wanted to be with. But he felt so guilty hearing her pace, he hated that he was the cause of any sort of turmoil. He wanted her happiness and he did briefly unselfishly wonder if maybe she was better off with someone like Drake. The thought sickened him and then he remembered what Carly had said earlier when she had called him.

"When you died something inside Sam died as well, but that part is back now. We all saw it. She is angry at the world and wondering why she ever stopped looking for you. She told us all you were alive and would come back to her. But we forced her to give up that notion. I wish I had listened to her, but we can't go back into the past and change it. But Sam loves you, you are in your house, enjoy your son and your wife. Give her time, she is confused and this is a lot for her to take in, not to mention that Liz is a huge factor. No offense, but you sleeping with that is not an easy pill to swallow for any woman. Just let Sam come to you and do me a favor stop the caveman act. Unless, it's role playing no woman likes that shit!"

Carly had reassured him and so had Sonny. Both told him to be patient, to give his wife time and things would soon resolve. But his impatience was killing him. He turned on the lamp and was just about to throw a log into the fire when the lights went out.

In the upcoming months and years both Sam and Jason would happily reflect on the blizzard that led to the blackout of 2016. Some would consider it an annoyance as they waited for their generators to kick in, others wouldn't even think about it. Neither Morgan would never forget it. Jason grabbed the flashlight that he had left on the coffee table and made his way up the stairs to check on his son and his wife. He found Sam, candle in hand, checking on a sleeping Danny. Neither of them said a word as they looked at the little boy they had created, a true testament of their love. Jason was just about to say something when he felt Sam's warm hand on his hand. Their fingers entwined at the same time. Not a single word was uttered as Sam led Jason into their bedroom. He watched her as she lit candles all over their room and walk towards him. His feet finally moved and he met her halfway.

They stood in front of each other, the smell of lilacs filling the air, both their faces illuminated by the soft glow of the candles Sam had lit. They stare at each other with a sense of inner peace, smiling not moving an inch. It was Sam who moved first. She she stood in front of the love of her life and lifted her hands up to her shoulders, pulling the straps of her nightgown down, causing the silk gown to fall into a puddle around her feet, leaving, her nude in front of him. It was Sam who reached for the waistband of his pants pushing them down as far as she could, till Jason finally moved, taking them off and flinging them to the side. It was Sam who once again took his hand and walked them to their bed.

Just when Jason was about to ask, "Are you sure?", Sam stroked her thumb across his lips and gently pulled him with her onto their bed. That was the last moment Sam took the initiative, Jason took over from that point on. He lowered his mouth onto hers and gave her one scorching kiss that caused Sam to moan inside his mouth. There was no rush this time, there were no words of hurt, there was no taunting. Sam lay on their bed, her brown hair sprawled on the pillows, looking every inch the goddess she was and waited for Jason to love every inch of her. And he did, with every kiss, every caress, every single moment his mouth was on hers.

Sam felt like she was free falling as she felt Jason's lips on her neck, on her shoulders, on her stomach. He, lovingly kissed every bit of skin that was his wife's. Her whimpers became moans, as her head thrashed against the pillows. The wait was agony, she wanted to feel him inside her,. She felt his hardness against her leg, but at the same time she wanted it to go slow, to be able to remember every touch, every kiss, every little detail.

The ache that had been a part of her earlier left the minute she felt his fingers spread her gently as he moved them around her clit first and then when he slipped them inside her, all while his mouth nipped each of her nipples, and then suckled each one of her breasts. Jason was barely holding on, he was eager to be inside her but he wanted to physically show her how much he loved her, to keep hearing the moans coming out of her lips. To make love to her, to go slow this time, to treat her like she deserved, not like he had the night before. It was when Sam finally spread her legs that he lost any self- control he had left. He had felt her arousal when he had slipped his fingers in her, but nothing prepared him for the moment when he slid inside her. She was practically dripping wet as he thrusted into her and, it felt like heaven.

Sam wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, raising her hips to meet every single thrust. Their lips crashed against each others and, both sets of their hands touch every single part of their glistening skin, their hips grinding. Both could feel their hearts practically pumping out of their chests, and both let out moans of delights. Sam felt herself floating on air as she let every orgasm he gave her take her in the abyss of passion that she hadn't felt in so long. Jason enjoyed watching his wife going over the edge every single time he look at her, marveling on how truly beautiful she looked as she came moaning his name. And when with two final thrusts, both Jason and Sam, let out cries of passion as they exploded together.

Exhausted, Sam lay on her husband's naked chest as his fingers played with her hair. As she felt her eyes close, she knew that the nightmare was now over. Every wall that she had put up had tumbled down with every kiss and every loving look. He was home with her, and tonight was just the start of the new chapter they would write together. She heard him say, "I love you, Sam." And with a fatigue-induced, smile, she answered him back, "I love you, too." She fell asleep knowing that when she awoke the next morning he would be beside her where he belonged.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note: I know everyone has been waiting for this chapter. I have gotten the messages. This has been the hardest chapter to write because it needed to be perfect. Two reasons! One I was ask to submit All too well into writing contest, and the rules are killer. And for weeks I could not figure out how to start it. I tried it with every single character, nothing worked. The ending had been written months ago. The middle I wrote a few weeks ago. The start finally worked yesterday. It took me less than five minutes to write. This chapter is very important it sets up the rest of the story. Some will find I went a little out of character with Jason. Some of you have ask why Jason was written a certain way, take into account that this is man who has missed so much these last few years. Also take into account that Sam has changed. She is a mother now, she is fearful. After this chapter you will most likely understand her more. Now I am hoping that after you read it all of you have questions. That's how I know I have nailed it. I do however need a giant favor. To be ask to participate in a writing contest, with a story, that's about a soap is unheard of. One of the rules is I need 100 or more reviews. I know a lot of you read it and review on twitter. Please review on fan fic, you can even review as a guest. Those count. This is a huge honor that was unexpected. I have read the other fics and I am humbled. I have till the third week of June to finish All too well and maybe for the first time in ten years it will be Jasam GH fan fic that wins it. A huge thanks to my Tasha for editing, to Jen for making me write it, Marlin who after saying what can I do to get you those reviews went and reviewed every past chapter. This chapter is so important once you read the ending you will get why it took so long to write! The next chapter has been started. Hopefully you all will review because believe it or not those reviews do make writers write faster! Thank you, sit back and read. Just know there's so many clues that honestly I can't believe I manage to incorporate every single one in one chapter. And to my Jasam crew who help me with the history so I didn't have to watch Liz and Jason on youtube thank you! Kaos

Chapter 10 Out of the Woods.

To many Sonny Corinthos was an enigma. He was a powerful man that has done the impossible, rising through the world of organized crime and becoming one of the most feared, and profitable leaders of the underworld. He never dealt with drugs or guns as others did. It was the one of the many things that he refuse to engage in. Over the years other families had proposed profitable business ventures that would make him a richer man, if he allowed them the use of his docks to bring in weapons and drugs. He had always refused. The few that had dared to contradict him had been dealt with swiftly, and had been made an example of. The residents of Port Charles and the police both knew that one of the reasons their city was safe was due to Sonny's principles.

He never pretended to be someone he wasn't. Other men had tried to emulate him, failing miserably in the process; meeting the Angel of Death earlier than they had hoped. When his second in command, Jason Morgan, had been presumed dead other families in the business predicted that the downfall of the great Sonny Corinthos would follow. After all, many believed that Jason was the main reason that Sonny had been able to survive in a life that usually led to an early grave. They had been disappointed to see the opposite occur. Instead of falling from grace, the man had become more cautious, and had even gained more power. Not even a wheelchair had been able to accomplish his defeat. Which left so many wondering what secret power did the charismatic mob boss possess? Not many knew him well, only a few were allowed into his inner circle. Those that were allowed in were given the rare privilege of seeing a different man than the one that was feared by so many. They saw a fiercely protective father who adored his children and grandchildren. One that was always willing to help someone in need. A man who loved his wife, who wouldn't hesitate to give up everything he had gained for the happiness of his family. A man who donated millions of dollars to fund research to combat cancer and AIDS. A man who gave away money to many battered women shelters. The donations were always anonymous, he never sought any type of recognition. To him it wasn't something that was needed. Others failed because they wanted fame, he was the opposite. He of course knew why he was still alive, why he had succeed where others failed. It was his ability to see everyone for who they truly were. A sixth sense that he possessed and that most of the time he relied on. He had known that his marriage to Brenda Barrett would fail. But despite his gut telling him that he had married her anyway. They barely lasted three months and while it had almost killed him to lose the beautiful model, it had made him sure of one thing, the only woman in the world that he would ever work with was Carly. She was his equal in every way. They knew each other faults and strengths. They accepted them choosing to live side by side content, raising their family. Giving to causes that they both believed in. With Carly there was no pretending. She knew him inside out, just like he knew her. So he was shocked that she had manage to keep something so big from him. Sitting next to his son Dante, both completely speechless as they looked through the two folders their wives had given them, he knew that his son felt the same way. How did both women manage to keep something so big quiet for so long?

It had been an evening of joy, and family togetherness. A celebration. Sonny had managed to beat the odds and finally done what everyone thought was impossible - he had managed to walk again. Carly was determined to celebrate his success, and had invited his son Dante, his daughter-in-law Lulu and his grandson to dinner. They had arrived and toasted his accomplishment with a wonderful dinner cooked by Sonny. There had been laughter and joy all through the night. No one was thinking of the storm brewing outside the house; they were focusing instead on the happiness everyone was feeling, watching Avery sitting in her high chair on Sonny's left side and Rocco sitting in his booster chair on Sonny's right. As the mob boss fed both children, laughing at their antics. Sonny realized halfway through the meal that Carly had not extended the invitation to anyone else but Dante and Lulu. Dante, too had noticed it, just as he and his father had noticed their wives talking quietly together, watching their husbands ever so often. The moment that Sonny's eyes had locked with Lulu he had known that both Dante and him were in for a shocker. A number of things ran through Sonny's head - someone was sick, his daughte- in-law was pregnant, but his gut told him he was wrong. He had looked at Dante and realized that he too was wondering what was going on with the women.

Neither men had said a word. They both knew how much love and trust the women had for each other. Dante especially, when his affair with another woman had come out, it had been Carly who not only slap some sense into him but had help reunite the duo. Talking to Lulu making her realize that she needed to fight for her marriage. She has enlisted Sam and Maxie in getting Lulu to realize that divorce was not an option for her; that while what Dante had done was horrific not all was lost. There was still so much love between them that they could get past the biggest mistake Dante had ever made. Sonny was aware of the conversations held by the women. He had steered clear from Hurricane Sam, Maxie, and Carly. The one time he had tried to defend his son he had quickly wheeled himself out of the room after the look of death Maxie had given the mob boss. Carly had been angrier than he had ever seen her. He had of course spoken to his son. The two men had spent many nights talking about women man marriage, and Sonny had even told Dante about the many mistakes he had made in his own love life. Dante's actions had brought him closer to his father. But it had been Carly's consul that had made Lulu forgive her husband and the couple was grateful. Giving up had been such an easy option, but working to salvage their marriage had been difficult but worth it. All during dinner Sonny felt such gratitude towards his wife when he saw Dante and Lulu laughing and kissing. The love that radiated from the couple made Sonny believe that if they could get through Dante's affair, Sam and Jason, who were never far from his thoughts, could reunite.

Sonny adored Lulu and knew that she was the only woman that was right for Dante. He had held Lulu on his arms when she had been born. His affection for his daughter-in-law was a great one. She was, after all, the daughter of one of his best friends, Luke Spencer. When the storm had rendered them stranded Carly had offered them the guest room. It was during the blackout that the two women had finally handed them both copies of a file. The generators had kicked in and both couples had been sitting in the living room when Carly and Lulu handed each man a folder. Explaining that they were mere copies, they said the originals were in a safety deposit box, safe from anyone who wanted them destroyed.

The minute that Carly had given him the folder Sonny knew its contents would be earth-shattering and he had been right. Both women sat across from each other, and silence filled the living room as they watch both men's reactions. Carly and Lulu had agreed to keep their findings to themselves. They needed more proof and had enlisted Spinelli's help to gain it. Both women had been rendered speechless a month earlier when they had opened a box to find something that would change the lives of so many. They knew they had to be careful. And finally that morning they had received even more information. The time for secrets was over, so Carly and Lulu had decided it was time to share the information with their husbands. They needed not only Sonny's sixth sense, but Dante's abilities as a cop. His ability to process information with a clear head. To look at it all and to judge it in a calm manner.

Both had expected the shock that they were seeing on their husbands' faces. Carly actually found it amusing that both Dante and Sonny wore the same expression. There was no denying it that Dante was his father's son. As they flipped through the files both men expressions continued to change. But it was the last page that finally made them speak.

"I don't understand," Dante said as he looked at the bank statement in front of him. "This makes no sense."

Sonny, who was also shocked, did understand the last page. It was the first page in the folder that was causing him so many questions. He processed every bit of information twice before he spoke. "Carly where did you find this? You need to tell us everything leave nothing out? Because this right here can't be right! Where did you get it?"

Lulu looked at Carly, who nodded her head letting the young woman know that she should be the one to explain it all. Taking a deep breath, Lulu look into her father in law's eyes and spoke.

"Last month after Thanksgiving Carly and I went to my Aunt Bobbie's house. We decided to make up a scrapbook for our mothers. We needed more pictures. So I found a box in the attic."

"You found these in a box?" Dante interrupted his wife much to Carly's annoyance. She kept looking at her husband trying to figure out how quickly she would need to pour him another drink. As she rose from the sofa to the bar to grab the bottle to refill everyone's glass, she finally spoke.

"Trust me Dante she found Pandora's box! We were both shocked and of course we knew that we needed more information before we told anyone."

Sonny was grateful for the refill of alcohol his wife had poured him. He stared at the documents in front of him trying to find the right words. Drinking the entire contents of the glass before speaking.

"Who knows about this?" he asked, as he looked at his son, who took a pen out of his pocket and circled the figure on the paper.

"At first only myself and Lulu. We didn't know what we had found we needed to make sure that what we found was valid, but look at it you can't tell me that it's forged? The similarities? I mean, Sonny what do you see when you look at it?"

Sonny didn't get a chance to answer the question. He continued to stare at the picture in front of him slowly realizing that what his wife and daughter in law had found was indeed Pandora box. "Who else knows Carly? Did you tell Sam?"

"Of course not! Not after everything she has gone through! Oh don't think we didn't want to tell her. I hated keeping this from her. But I needed more information I told you about the lingerie store. Spinelli knows, but he is as shock, as we were. We had him looking for other things; anything that could help us figure it out. He e-mailed me the bank account statements this morning. They leave even more questions."

"Yeah they do!" Dante said, as he, like his father, had taken the drink in front of him and gulped it down. "The biggest question is how does a nurse manage to hide six million dollars in an offshore account and why?"

Sonny carefully examined the picture in front of him and wondered if that truly was the biggest question. "No one besides us can know about this yet! Sam and Jason cannot know we need more information. Lulu, your mother…"

Lulu put her hands up. "She doesn't know and honestly I doubt she would want to know. If our theory is true, this not only changes everyone's life but it also means we have all been had! I think the safest thing to do is for us to keep this information between us. Spinelli will not say a word. He will continue to investigate. He said we need more proof."

"Well I hate to say it, but I told you so!" Carly said calmly as she stared at her husband. "Little miss perfect is about to fall from that huge pedestal everyone has had her on. Everyone but me. I don't think we need any more information. The only reason I haven't said anything to Sam is because of the storm."

"Carly," Lulu said in her calmest voice, "we agreed we can't tell Sam or Jason yet we need more proof."

The room was suddenly filled with silence. Each person was wrapped in their own thoughts. Finally Dante spoke. Reaching for Lulu hand he looked into her eyes and said. "Lulu pictures don't lie."

Smiling, Carly was thankful that her son in law was finally saying what she had been saying all along to her cousin. Pictures don't lie!

"I agree with Dante. But I also think that we need more information. This changes everything and if this is true then she will pay with her life for doing this! That you can be sure of. For now not a word will be said to anyone, especially Sam and Jason. They are finally together. I will call my contacts at the Keys and see what I can find. Carly I know you. I know you want to rip the bitch into shreds."

"She's not the only one!" Lulu said under her breath as Dante took her hand and brought it to his lips. Lightly kissing it, knowing full well that his wife would be the first in line to beat the woman who had destroyed her family.

"My father is right. No matter how much anger we all have we need to keep this between us for a little longer. This stays in this room and when the storm is over I will personally help Sonny figure this out. But for now we act like this doesn't exist."

Carly nodded. She knew it was the right thing to do. Both her and Lulu had already anticipated their husbands' reactions. They could keep quiet for a little bit longer, but that didn't mean both women didn't have plans set in motion to make Elizabeth Webber's life a living hell before unleashing their findings. Carly just prayed that Sam wouldn't be too angry at her. She had wanted to tell her but she just didn't want anything to rock the reconciliation between her best friends. She may have been unsure of a few things at the moment but there was not a single doubt in her mind that Sam and Jason had finally found their way to each other. And at that very moment the two of them were in bed, together, and she couldn't wait to get every single last detail.

If someone who didn't know the history of Sam or Jason walked into their bedroom in the early hours of the morning, before the first rays of sunlight streamed through the blinds, they would see the perfect picture of domesticity and marriage. The couple's limbs were entwined within each other's. Sam's head was laid on Jason;s head. She had been the first to wake up. It had been a night she doubted she would ever forget. She lost count of the times that Jason had taken her. But every bit of her flesh had been explored by him. Her body ached and she didn't care. It had been a night where both of them had forgotten everything and everyone. It had been a night where two lovers acquainted themselves once more with each other. It had been total bliss, and for the first time in a long time, Sam not only felt happy but she felt loved.

They had in the past made love so many times, but what had taken place the night before was nothing like what they had done during the night. It was different; it was the coming together of two long lost lovers, who spent a night reaffirming not only the love that they had for one another, but the trust that they had for each other. It was a rare quality that only few couples who truly love one another with pureness possessed. Jason and Sam possessed it.

Life had been so cruel to her, letting her dream of Jason only to wake up to a different reality. She had dreamed of them making love. Of him walking into their bedroom with a steaming mug of coffee in his hand, only to wake up and find herself alone. Letting it sink into her brain that it had been just a dream, ripping her heart a little bit more at a time. She had lost count of how many times she had woken up during the night to assure herself that it hasn't been a dream, and that Jason was truly next to her, that he wasn't a figment of her imagination. Each time she woke to feel him next to her to reassure herself, Jason woke up as well. He took her into his arms and held her. The love he had for her radiated in every touch and every kiss he gave her. Sometimes Jason held her and Sam would whisper, "please I need to feel you." And Jason would make love to her slowly, lovingly, sweetly. He knew her, no explanations were necessary, deep inside he knew when she needed him. Just like she knew when he needed her - that hadn't changed at all despite their time apart. But he had questions, many questions. He had held Sam close all night long and heard her talk in her sleep. They needed to talk, that was for sure. But it would be when Sam was ready. For now he would just be there for her. With that last thought he fell asleep, right after kissing Sam's forehead.

She was wide awake now, staring at the expression on her husband's face. It was one of utter peace, contentment and happiness. Sam had spent the night nestled against his body, his arms protectively but gently around her waist. She had zero regrets of allowing Jason back into her bed. The last thing Sam had wanted to do when she woke that morning was leave the comfort of her husband's arms. She listened to his heartbeat, wanting to remember every bit of the night before. She had no regrets whatsoever. Jason had fallen asleep, but she hadn't, her mind was in overdrive. This morning there was no disappointment, no tears, no regrets. She was right where she belonged - with her husband.

Jason stirred as Sam.s fingers caressed the small old bullet hole she had given him during the hospital crisis. She could still remember Jason's face when he realized that she had shot him. There were other wounds on his body, each representing an adventure they had been on together. It was strange, she thought, as she laid caressing his new face, how much of their past was on his flesh. If there was ever a moment of the past mixed in the present it was now, in the flesh, on his skin . Jason may have a new face, but he was still her Jason. The stability she had always craved was in her bed. The life that she once thought was an impossible dream had come true. Her lover, her best friend, her partner, the father of their child was finally rightfully back where he belong with her and Danny.

While another woman may not be able to handle her husband having a new face, Sam didn't care. Jason could have returned to her missing a limb and it wouldn't have made a difference to her. During one of their passionate encounters during the night, Sam had touched Jason's face, and he had immediately stiffened. Taking her hands off his face. Sam had a feeling this might happen. She had seen him staring at the picture on her nightstand. It was the last picture she had taken of them with Danny before he had died. Sam had taken his hand and looked deep into his eyes .

"It doesn't matter," she had told him as she touched his face with her hand. "This face doesn't matter. I never fell in love with your face, I fell in love with your heart. You could have come back to me without any arms, hands, legs and it still wouldn't matter. All that matters is that you are here and we love each other. So stop it. You are still Jason my Jason, my husband." And as those words left Sam's lips Jason pull her into a passionate kiss and made love to her with such intensity that Sam thought the bed would break.

The blackout was over and soon so would be the storm. People would emerge from their homes, back to their daily routines. And Sam knew very well that the bubble she was living in currently would pop, and she would have to face what was coming, not only Jason's way but hers. She would stand by his side, time and circumstances had separated them for too long. As she listened to the beating of Jason's heart, she knew one thing for certain - that she would be damned if anyone else interfered in their lives. Years of suffering, sadness, and loss had hardened her. She was not the same woman she use to be. She wasn't trusting, she was cautious. Those that had played a part in keeping Jason away would pay, blood and family be damned.

Of course Nikolas' role hurt her, she was human after all. But her gut told her that there were many pieces still missing on her cousin's involvement. And then there was Elizabeth. Being Jake's mother may have once been her only saving grace. After replaying in her mind every encounter with her throughout the years, Sam knew that she would have no mercy towards her. For every lie she had told, every moment she kept Jason away from her and Danny the bitch would pay. Yes, Sam thought to herself, once the storm was over she would figure out why her gut was telling her that there was so much more to discover about the nurse. The damsel in distress act was done, and Sam would avenge those that had robbed her of the time stolen from her family. Suddenly anxiety set in. She thought back to all of the times she had encountered Liz. The times the nurse played not only with her life, but Danny's. She thought of the past, how Liz had lied about Danny being her son. How Heather Webber had almost killed Danny that day on the roof. If Jason hadn't caught him, Danny would be dead. And all of it led back to the obsession Liz had with Jason. And Jason had done nothing. He had once again given Liz a free pass. She never understood how Liz managed to do so much harm to those she claimed to love. How she pitied brother against brother, and ensnared them each in her web. What was it about her that made men like her husband, who never hesitated to kill those that did his loved ones harms, forgive her so easily? And now knowing she had kept them apart, how long would it be before the bitch batted her eyelashes, making Jason forgive her, yet again? Elizabeth Webber was rotten to the core. Why was it that Jason, Nikolas and Lucky - the three men she had done so much damage to - couldn't see how evil she truly was? She hated to think of these things after the night she and Jason had had. But she couldn't help it.

.

Jason, lying in the pool of his own blood on the dock; Sam diving into the water, looking for him, finding nothing but the beloved figurine gifted to them on their wedding day. Sam felt herself getting angrier and angrier. She needed control. She hated the doubts. She hated the thoughts in her head. She didn't want to think of the bad; she wanted to bask in the glory of the afterglow of making love to her husband. Knowing that at any moment she would start to cry out of anger she somehow managed to disentangle herself from Jason's body. Resigning herself, she left the warmth of their bed despite wanting to stay in it.

She needed to think, to be alone and gather her thoughts. She found her robe on the floor crumpled underneath Jason's pants. She slipped it on, and walked to the other side of the bed, turning off the light from the lamp on the nightstand. She smiled. He looked so peaceful, and she hated that she doubted her husband's sincerity towards Liz. He had told her she would pay, but she didn't believe him.

As she made her way out of their room, she couldn't help but smell the mixture of burnt candles, lavender and sex. Her cheeks turn red as she thought of the last few days, and the sexual activities they had engaged in. From angry sex to sweet lovemaking. She remembered their wedding night. Jason had taken her in a possessive way. It had been different a dance of dominance and submission. A man claiming a woman, possessing every fiber of her being. It had been intense and passionate, a night she had often thought back to when they had been separated because she was convinced that they had conceived Danny that night.

She made her way to Danny's room and her heart began to melt as she saw her little boy clutching his bear with the same look of utter content that Jason was currently sporting. Her emotions got the better of her and she felt tears slowly begin to flow down her cheeks. Not wanting to wake anyone up she walked quickly back to her bedroom and went into the bathroom.

The tub was filled with ice cold water, impatience set in and she decided to take a long hot shower. Her muscles were aching the lovemaking marathon had come with a price, one she didn't mind in the least. Sam walked over to the shower and turned it on. When the temperature was just the way she liked it, not too hot, not too cold, she got in. The water felt heavenly as she stepped under the warm spray. Before she could even reach for her favorite lavender body wash she began to sob. There were so many emotions inside her that she needed to let out that all Sam could manage to do was stand under the water and cry. She felt Jason's arms around her waist and said nothing. It was Jason who took control of the situation. He grabbed the sponge and poured the body wash onto it. He slowly began to swiped the sponge lovingly and gently on her back, over her buttocks, and her legs. Then he turn her over to face him, kissing the tears off her face and began to wash her neck, and breasts. Sam shivered at the sensations she was feeling as Jason quietly completed the task at hand. It was such a small thing to do, but it was done with love. It was an act of intimacy between them. A familiar one. They had done this so many times in the past. Jason always joked they were taking part in conserving water. He handed her the sponge and Sam began to wash every part of his body, noting his hardness when she kneeled down to wash his thighs. They we both thinking of the past and what they had done in the shower stall. She was tempted to take him in her mouth, but she stopped herself. Sex was not the solution, it was a mere way to stop from having a much needed conversation.

Jason helped her up and reached for the shampoo and began to wash her hair. Sam closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of his fingers massaging her scalp. She felt his kiss on her neck before he reached for the shower head and spraying the shampoo out of her hair. Then he grabbed the conditioner and once again Sam felt like she was in heaven as his fingers continued to work their magic on her scalp. Once more he reached for the sprayer and hosed them both down. When they were both clean he turned off the shower and set out, grabbing two fluffy towels from the towel rack. Jason dried Sam off first, and after she was dried he watched her apply her favorite lotion all over her body. He couldn't help but be mesmerized by something as little as his wife applying lotion. He had half a mind to pick her up, toss her over his shoulder and take her back to bed to engage in another round of love making. But he knew that they needed to talk. He walked over to their shared walk-in closet and was surprised to find their matching white terry cloth robes - a wedding present from Spinelli. He slipped his on and helped Sam into the other one. Silence filled the small bathroom. He took her hand and they both checked on Danny before making their way into their kitchen.

Sam sat on top of the counter and watched as Jason made his way around the kitchen. It was as if time had never passed. He knew where everything was, and the simple act of watching him make coffee calmed her down. Jason knew she was watching him. He was trying to find the words to start the conversation that they needed to have. Minutes went by and neither of them said a word. They stared at each other and both saw the love they shared. Finally Sam snapped herself out of the trance and spoke.

"I cheated on you. I committed adultery. I knew you were still alive, but I let everyone else influence me. I should've looked for you. I should have listened to my heart!"

Jason was shocked at her outburst, not the information she had given him. He knew about Silas, and of course he knew about Patrick. Carly had told him, and of course Liz had taunted him with the information, claiming that it hadn't taken Sam long to jump into another man's bed! He went over to the coffee maker and poured each of them a mug of steaming coffee. He kissed her softly on her lips as she took the cup from him. Not meeting his eye. Finally after what felt like a lifetime to both, Jason spoke.

"Was he good to you? Did he treat you well?"

Sam couldn't believe her ears! Seriously, she had just admitted she had committed adultery and this is what he asked her?

"Jason…"

Jason walked over to her and put his hand on her knee. He picked up her hand and stared into her eyes. And that's when Sam knew that he had known about Silas all along. That most likely the bitch nurse had twisted the story to suit her own need of making herself look perfect while Sam was the whore. She knew Elizabeth so well, the bitch was predictable! Sam could hear her words in her ears from her letting her son get kidnapped to her sleeping with Lucky. Everything would be twisted to suit the nurse's needs. But no way, not this time. Anger filled her veins.

"Jason if you are going to stand here believing whatever that bitch told you, then I have something to say."

Jason was just about to interrupt Sam to tell her he didn't believe Liz - that it had been Carly and even Sonny who had told him about Sam's life while he had been presumed dead. But then he thought better. Whatever was bothering Sam she needed to get it out. It was needed. So he listened.

"You always defend her. You never see her for the evil bitch she is. She gets away with everything. No one judges her for all the ugliness she manages to do. You always see her as this angel, always on this pedestal, it's sickening. And you know what I don't want you here if you are going to do it again. You always do. She tried to break us up so many times. She climbed 16 flights of stairs during a damn blackout because she needed 'a friend'. And boy did she get one. But you got Jake out of that night and I may hate her, but I do not hate Jake. I know her, I know she twisted every word about Silas and Patrick. It's what she does best, twist everything to suit her needs. She destroyed Lucky. You threw him in my face the other night, so guess what? Now we get to talk about Lucky. He was a good father. He didn't deserve what she did to him. She broke him just like eventually she will break Nicholas. It's what she does best. I made mistakes, but I've own up to every single one of them! I paid for everything I have ever done. But she never has. She kept you away from our son! Forget about me, but think about Danny. She kept you away from Jake, too! Then twice from Danny! So tell me now what pass are you going to give her, because you always do! But I'll be damned if I stand by and watch you give her yet another pass! I won't do it. I love you but there's nothing you can say that will make me feel an ounce of remorse towards that viper!"

Angry tears began to fall from Sam's face. Jason was just about to reach out and reassure her, but she continued her rant.

"What kind of mother leaves her child in the hospital and goes to fuck her brother in law? What kind of a woman sets out to destroy a marriage knowing that I thought Franco had raped me? She was raped herself, so why would she destroy us by telling you I was with McBain? I needed you, but you left and you went to her! You turned to her. And when she admitted to changing Danny's DNA you did nothing!" By this time Sam stood in front of Jason. Her coffee mug was discarded on the counter. The spouses stood in front of each other in the ultimate stare down. Jason wanted to take his wife into his arms, but he knew her too well. Whatever needed to be said it needed to be done before they both were able to move forward.

"And now you want me to tell you about Silas. Ok let's talk about Silas! He was there. But he wasn't you. I have this guilt inside me because I let him touch me and you weren't dead, I cheated. He was good to me, but I wasn't good to him because I loved you. I loved you and I compared you to both him and Patrick. The day I took off my wedding ring I felt like I tore off a limb. And when I finally found out you were alive you pushed me away! You felt something that day you kissed me. I know you did. But what did you do? You pushed me away for her! You asked me for a divorce to be with her! You fucked her! And I have to live with that! It hurts, but what will hurt more is watching you forgive her. I can't watch that and no way in hell will I let her get near our son!"

Jason couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Sam and refused to let her go. He felt her tears on his chest. He had known this was going to happen, a person could only take so much. Elizabeth had broken them both, but no way would he allow her anymore power. Sam was the only woman that understood him, that truly loved him. He wanted her. He wanted a life with her. And frankly he wished he had never heard or met Elizabeth. Even though he loved Jake if he could go back in time he would change so much. Jason waited a minute for Sam to settle down before he spoke.

"I got Danny a Christmas present. I know you thought I didn't, but I did. It's at Monica's. She thinks you are going to kill me, but it don't think so. I remember when we were on our honeymoon and we talked about our future. You said you wanted our child to have all the things you didn't have growing up."

Sam looked up at Jason and saw his smile. She remembered that moment. Laying on the beach, thinking of their forever, their children. When everything had seemed so simple! And then a realization hit Sam and a huge smile followed. She had told him how when she was little she had wanted something so badly. She even had tried to bring home the neighbor's, but her father had made her return it.

"You got Danny a puppy!"

"I got Danny a puppy! And I want you to know something! Sam look at me!"

Sam looked up and waited to hear what Jason had to say. She had lost it. She hadn't meant to, but there was so much anger from so long ago inside her that after her rant she started to feel a sense of freedom after getting most of it out. There was still so much more she wanted to say, but for now it was a start!

"I know I pushed you away that day. I know I have hurt you. I know that I have always forgiven Liz. But no more. I will never forgive her for the time she took away from us. For what she is planning to do with Jake. You and I are not an ordinary couple, Sam. We are each other's equals in so many ways. Baby look at me." Gently Jason lifted Sam's chin up, staring deep into her eyes. " I can promise you the world, but the only way to truly show you is by my actions. You are an amazing woman, a wonderful mother. I'm lucky. Last night was the first time in a long time that I felt something, a true connection. So I need you to trust me. I will not put you last. I'm not going anywhere. And I swear on our son's life that I will not let Liz get away with this! Trust me I want her to pay just as much as you do!"

There was sincerity in his voice. Sam so badly wanted to believe that it was finally their turn at happily ever after; to wake up every morning in his arms. She had even wondered if they still had time to have more children. A little girl with his sparkling blue eyes. That night on their honeymoon they had planned on three children. Did they have time for one or had they been robbed of that as well? She didn't know why she was thinking of having children when she had told her husband to get out. She decided to listen to Jason and forget what she was thinking. It was a crazy notion.

"I understand if you want me to leave Sam! We can go to counseling. We can start over and when you are ready, I can move back in."

"No!" Sam said firmly, "I don't want you to leave. This is our home, our lives. I just… Jason she needs to pay."

Wrapped in his arms, Sam felt safe. She knew everything was there for them to be happy and if two people could best an enemy, it was them. They had always been stronger together . They were both about to say something when the doorbell rang. The snow had finally stopped falling and people were starting to dig themselves out. It wasn't even eight in the morning, but they both knew who was at the door. Smiling they both said at the same time, "Carly!"

Jason took Sam into his arms and gave her a long kiss. There was still a lot of work left for them to do, but they would do it, the time of sadness was over. He was sure that Sam would trust him fully sooner rather than later. He left Sam to deal with Carly. He knew she would have a million questions. He stayed in the kitchen pouring himself another cup of coffee. And then he heard it. The yelling. The voice of an angry woman and his wife calmly asking her to leave. He went into the pantry and found something he had hidden years ago. He was glad that it was still there. He walked slowly into the living room and waited. He wanted to hear everything before he interrupted the women.

" I want you to leave town. Jason is back in the fucking mob and while you don't care about your son, I care about mine. So do us all a favor Sam and leave. Take that child that everyone dotes on and leave. Jason will be fine by my side. I'm perfect for him and the Quatermaine's will be thankful that I brought their son back to them. Not to mention Jake, my son, is the true heir! We will finally be together and become who we were always meant to be - Mr. and Mrs. Jason Quartermaine. I am the perfect woman to fill those are no good for Jason. I, on the other hand, am perfect for him. He doesn't even love you, he loves me! He is going to marry me! You are nothing but some charity case he inherited from Sonny!"

"Elizabeth once again I'm going to be nice and ask you to go!" Sam said in her calmest voice.

Liz gave Sam a smile and walked into the penthouse. Sam was barely holding it together. If she ever wondered about Liz's sanity, this little visit made her realize she had been right all along. Elizabeth Webber was crazy. All she could think about was Danny hearing the nastiness the woman had come to spew - or God forbid, if he came down the stairs what Liz may do to him.

"I think I'm going to paint this room a nice earthy color. We will of course need more room. Jason wants more children. Children you are too damaged to give him. We all know that Franco is Danny's father. DNA is easily switched. Or maybe he really is Jason's and you were honest for a change. Frankly, I just want you gone. If I were you Sam I would leave now before I tell Jason how unsafe your world is. A gangster father. Dangerous environment for a child. Now, us raising Danny may be the best option if Jason decides that he wants to keep him!"

Sam was just about to answer her with a slap when Liz's hand connected with her cheek. The bitch had slapped her first. Sam was about to grab her by the hair and toss her ass onto the snowy sidewalk when she heard a familiar click. Her eyes widened. She knew Jason was in the room and that he had heard every last word. She looked up and saw her husband in a white robe, in the middle of the room. She stood and waited for the woman's reaction. She didn't have to wait long. Elizabeth turn ten shades of white. Jason stood before her with a gun pointed at her.

"I want you out of our house. If you ever touch my wife again or come near my son I will kill you. You are nothing but a bitter bitch that I will never allow near my family. You are nothing to me, you mean nothing. It's always been Sam! So get out or I'll shoot you. You told me I was dangerous, well I am. I am in the mob and so is my father in law, we can easily dispose of your body. Maybe a wood chipper. I can kill you right here, right now and I doubt anyone would care. So get the fuck out of my house, Liz!"

Hearing those words out of her husband's mouth, Sam knew that after so many years Jason had finally realized what she had always known about Liz. The bitch was done. Seeing Jason pointing a gun at the bitch was just as good as the many orgsams he had given her the night before. Elizabeth Webber's time of reckoning had finally come. And Sam was planning a little justice of her own. She had even managed to answer a few questions that Sam had. By the time she was done with Liz, the bitch would beg her for mercy!


End file.
